What's Happening Beside You
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [UP! CHP 20!] Shion Kaito adalah seorang pemuda yang penasaran dengan kehidupan para hantu. Meskipun dia sendiri juga agak penakut sih. Ditemani Kamui Gakupo, dia pun menjelajah ke tempat berhantu di manapun... dan mengalami kejadian-kejadian supranatural. (Kaito's POV. OOC? Kumpulan cerita horror yang maksa. NO YAOI. RnR?)
1. Hotel

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 1 . Hotel**

* * *

.

* * *

**The Creation-Story and Opening Quotes** © Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

I don't receive any benefits of this fanfiction. Just be fun.

Dan fanfiksi ini terpisah dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan **What** **Did** **You** **Say**, meskipun di sini Kaito juga adalah anak kuliahan.

Okay, enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"When you hear it, can you feel its darkness, b**ch?" — Darkana Asmodeus

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku Shion Kaito hanyalah seorang pemuda yang normal—berencana akan masuk ke sebuah universitas ternama. Ingin pergi merantau jauh dari orang tua, gara-gara 'ngidam'. _Well_, itu kalimat yang aneh. Jadi, lupakan.

Tapi sebenarnya, ada yang berbeda dariku. Bukan berarti aku ini kelainan fisik atau mental ya! Ingat itu!

Aku bermigrasi ke kota karena aku trauma berlama-lamaan di kampung—pedesaan identik dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, Teman. Apalagi kampung halamanku punya seekor serigala yang entah sebenarnya tinggal di mana. Hanya terdengar suaranya dari rumah.

_Well_, itu hanya alibi. Sebenarnya aku hanya trauma gara-gara di kampung, aku sering dipaksa orang tuaku untuk ikut mencangkul di sawah. Itu pun sebenarnya bukan sawah milik keluarga, melainkan cuma numpang minta upah. Berpanas-panas, berpeluh-peluh, kulit semakin hitam, rambut semakin kribo, cuma dapat duit 10 ribu. Apa kata dunia, coba!

Duh.

Baiklah, bukan itu cerita kita kali ini.

Sayangnya, aku tinggal di apartemen yang damai tentram tanpa ada hal-hal sejenis hantu gentayangan atau yang lainnya. Jadi, aku pun hidup dengan normal di apartemen baruku.

Kok _sayangnya_?

Tampang polos-polos ganteng begini, sebenarnya aku termasuk orang yang tertarik dengan hal-hal gaib. Hantu, momok, monster, aku tertarik pada mereka. Yah, mungkin terkecuali monster. Aku masih sedikit merasa ngeri jika aku harus bertatap muka dengan mereka. Muka mereka biasanya 'kan hancur, dan berdarah-darah. Nista banget dah.

Aku sering bertemu dengan hal-hal seperti itu di kampungku. Apalagi ketika aku mendengar ada lolongan serigala atau gonggongan anjing di dekat rumahku. Itu pertanda bahwa ada "sesuatu" di sekitarku. Aku sedikit menyayangkan karena aku harus meninggalkan mereka untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Dan aku berharap, aku akan menemukannya lagi di kota ini.

Pagi itu aku datang ke kampus dengan muka berseri-seri. Seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa baru yang akhirnya berhasil terdaftar dengan resmi di antara kalangan mahasiswa universitas yang elit ini. Aku takkan menyebutkan apa jurusanku, karena kupikir itu tidak penting. Dan bukan inti dari cerita ini.

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub Ilmu Gaib. Atau mungkin sejenis Klub Pencari Hantu. Oke, baru kutahu ada klub seperti ini di universitas! Betapa menyenangkannya!

Di sana, aku menemukan banyak orang yang serupa denganku—serupa dalam minat terhadap kegaiban. Kami saling berbagi cerita, berbagi info, berbagi gambar, sampai bersama-sama mengunjungi tempat berhantu.

Seperti yang terjadi beberapa bulan setelah aku masuk universitas. Semester dua pada saat musim panas. Karena sedang libur, kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah tempat berhantu. Dan itu adalah sebuah hotel yang terbengkalai.

Kami sudah melakukan berbagai macam riset di Internet—dan juga meminta pendapat orang-orang mengenai hotel itu—dan menemukan banyak laporan tentang penampakan hantu di sana.

"Ada salah satu kamarnya yang menjadi tempat seseorang bunuh diri. Dan arwahnya masih gentayangan di sana sampai sekarang."

"Kami mendengar sebuah suara aneh di lantai tiga."

"Karena tidak menemukan apapun, kami memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba kami melihat sebuah bayangan yang berdiri di salah satu jendela kamar lantai tiga ketika kami di luar hotel."

"Tempatnya banyak kecoa, cyin! Duh, eike jijik dech!"

Baiklah, lupakan komentar terakhir itu! Itu komentar seseorang dari Jurusan Kecantikan.

Kebanyakan kabar mengarah pada lantai tiga hotel itu.

Supaya _feel_ seramnya lebih terasa, pertama-tama kami memainkan _kokkuri_-_san_ dirumahku. Permainannya itu semacam Papan Ouija versi Jepang. Jika kau tidak tahu cara memainkannya, itu semacam ritual yang membuat kita bisa berbicara dengan hantu. Kalian tahu aplikasi "xParanormal"? Ya, prinsip kerjanya sama kok.

(Sebenarnya Kaito ini mau cerita atau promo sih!)

Seusai itu, kami pun pergi ke hotel itu tengah malam. Yah, kalau siang, 'kan tidak menyenangkan. Dan karena kami datangnya ramai-ramai (lima lelaki dan lima gadis, biar genap sepuluh orangnya), jadi kami merasa sangat bersemangat. Tapi akhirnya _spirit_ kami langsung nge-_drop_ saat melihat ada bayangan yang disebut-sebut orang di Internet—bayangan itu seakan menatap kami dari hotel itu. Dan tampak tidak menyukai kami. Tapi kami berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya dan tetap berjalan.

Kami mendengar bahwa ada jalan tikus—pintu belakang—menuju dalam hotel itu. Dan kami harus melewati kuburan yang berada di samping hotel itu. Jadilah kami siap-siap mengenakan pakaian yang bisa diajak bergerak bebas—yah, siapa tahu nanti tiba-tiba kami melihat sesuatu yang membahayakan, jadi kami bisa dengan mudah kabur.

Tapi kami tidak menemukan kuburan apapun di samping hotel itu. Memang mirip, tapi hanya seperti tanah kosong terbuka yang luas.

"Aku tidak melihat satu pun kuburan disini." ucap seorang lelaki dari kelompokku. Apakah karena gelap? Jadi kami tidak bisa melihatnya?

Dan benar saja—berbekal dengan senter seadanya, kami akhirnya menemukan tumpukan papan yang bertingkat, dan di atasnya berdiri sebuah nisan yang berbentuk aneh.

"Lihat, ada sesuatu tertulis di sana."

Aku pun menyinari bagian nisan itu. Dan di sana tertulis, "Istirahat Dalam Damai."

Oh, Gusti.

Nisan itu tampak kotor, dengan daftar nama yang tidak begitu jelas di bawahnya. Kami tidak bisa membacanya karena sebagian besar tulisan itu sudah terkikis. Sedikit disayangkan, tapi mungkin ada sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan di sekitar sini.

Kehadiran kuburan itu ternyata membuat semua anak gadis menangis ketakutan, dan bahkan anak-anak lelakinya hanya berbicara dengan wajah datar, "Tempat ini tidak bagus."

Sebenarnya aku mulai takut juga, tapi ayolah! Masa' cuma sampai di sini saja?

Jadi aku mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka.

Kami berjalan dan menemukan sebuah sungai kecil di ujung jalan ini. Dan akhirnya setelah melewatinya, kami sampai di pintu belakang hotel itu dan memasukinya.

Dan pintunya ternyata tidak terkunci. Yaiyalah, orang kurang kerjaan mana yang mau mengunci pintu itu sementara bangunan itu sendiri berhantu?

Di dalamnya penuh dengan sampah. Apapun. Semacam telepon tidak terpakai yang kabel-kabelnya berserakan, dan kaleng yang kosong. Kamar mandi dan toiletnya kotor, tapi terlihat masih baru. Cat dinding dan karpetnya yang terkelupas menguatkan fakta bahwa tempat ini memang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

Karena kami hanya punya dua senter, jadi kami mencoba untuk berjalan saling berdekatan. Kami mengelilingi bangunan itu dan memotret beberapa sisi hotel itu. Lumayan seram, karena setiap kami melangkah, rasanya seperti banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kami.

Apalagi, kami dengar-dengar, ada yang bilang bahwa hotel ini bangkrut dan terlilit hutang, dan pemiliknya pun menjadi gila dan bunuh diri.

Kasihan ya?

Dan kami merasa sedikit lebih berani dan terbiasa dengan kondisi ini setelah kami menyelesaikan penjelajahan di lantai dasar. Kemudian kami pun menemukan sebuah tangga, dan naik ke lantai dua.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, kami membicarakan berbagai hal tentang lantai tiga, dimana kebanyakan rumor mengarah pada lantai tiga ini.

"Kira-kira, apakah yang akan terjadi nanti?"

"Ah, gak tau juga nih. Tapi katanya, bakal ada suara yang terdengar di sini."

"Hei, kalau ada yang lewat, jangan langsung kabur ya! Siapa tahu kita bisa melihat memotretnya!"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon yang berdering dan panjang.

Bunyinya berdering dan bergema dalam kesunyian ini.

Dan para anak gadis mulai menjerit histeris.

"HANTUNYA DATAAANG!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MAMA, AKU TAKUT!"

Gelombang kengerian mulai menyebar di antara kami dan beberapa dari kami mulai berhamburan ke tangga. Dan ucapan anak barusan itu pun langsung terlupakan oleh semuanya.

"Hei, kalian, tenanglah! Kubilang, tenanglah!" Aku berseru, mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka, tapi sayangnya aku dikacangi.

Oh, ini mimpi buruk. Jika ini masih berlanjut, kepanikan bisa berakhir menjadi sebuah insiden mengerikan. Yah, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di tengah kegelapan ini?

Aku bingung apakah aku harus naik ke lantai atas—untuk mencari tahu asal bunyi itu—atau turun ke lantai bawah—untuk menyusul anak-anak lainnya—tapi bunyi dering itu perlahan mengikis kegelisahanku.

"Hei, jangan lari. Turunlah dengan perlahan."

Aku merasa seperti orang tua saja.

Tapi dua orang yang membawa senter tadi sudah pergi ke lantai bawah. Hanya ada aku dan beberapa orang yang masih bertahan. Jadi keadaan menjadi gelap gulita dan aku mulai menggigil kedinginan.

(Untung saja tidak ada _suara_ _dering_ mengerikan itu di telingaku. Pertanda bahwa tidak ada hantu di sekelilingku.)

Aku langsung menyusul mereka ke lantai bawah.

Sesampainya aku di lantai dasar, aku melihat semuanya berkumpul di sebuah tempat kosong terbuka yang kemungkinan besar adalah ruang lobi hotel. Baru saja aku sampai, telepon itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Aneh.

"Aku ingin pulang..." Seorang anak gadis terisak, mewakili perasaan anak gadis lainnya. Kebanyakan anak lelakinya pun terlihat pucat wajahnya.

Terselip kesunyian yang ganjal. Aneh dan tidak wajar.

Sekarang kami bingung apakah kami harus pulang atau tetap bertahan disini. Tapi sepertinya sebagian besar dari kami hanya ingin pulang ke rumah.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Seseorang di antara anak lelaki pun berbicara. Dia anak tertua di antara kami. Jadi aura dewasanya lebih terasa daripada anak-anak di sini.

"Aku tidak membayangkan bahwa itu akan menakuti kalian semua sampai seperti ini. Aku minta maaf."

Dia berulang kali meminta maaf. Dan mulai menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya dia hanya ingin membuat penjelajahan ini sedikit lebih menyenangkan, jadi dia pun mendapat ide untuk menyembunyikan sebuah ponsel di lantai tiga pada siang harinya. Dia menunggu waktu yang tepat dan menelepon ponsel di lantai tiga itu dengan ponsel lainnya di kantongnya.

Jenius, sekaligus idiot. Bagaimana bisa dia senekat dan berpikir sampai sejauh itu!

_Hell_, orang ini sepertinya pintar menakuti orang lain. Tapi sepertinya wajah bersalahnya itu dibuat-buat, tapi aku tidak tahu juga.

Semua orang pun menghela napas dengan sangat lega.

"Yee, dasar! Menakuti saja!" Kami menyorakinya, dan tidak terlalu keras karena takut mengganggu 'sesuatu yang ada di atas'. Dan kami memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, anak tertua tadi berkata padaku.

"Tempat itu gila sekali."

Aku nyaris saja menjawabnya dengan, "Tidak, itu kau yang gila." Tapi tidak jadi ketika dia melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Saat kita melihat batu nisan tadi, apa kalian tidak menyadari orang di jendela hotel itu?"

Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Dan tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk melihat jendela hotel pada saat menegangkan seperti itu.

"Awalnya kupikir, itu hanya sekelompok anak-anak iseng. Tapi saat aku masuk ke dalamnya, jelas sekali bahwa pradugaku itu salah. Mereka ada lebih dari 10 orang di sana. Maksudku, lantai atas."

Aku sempat terhenyak. "Tunggu, siapa yang kau maksud dengan '_mereka'_?"

Orang itu pun menyeringai miring. "Kau pikir aku menghabiskan uang untuk membeli ponsel baru hanya karena sekedar ingin bergurau?"

Oh, tidak. Dia benar.

"Tapi aku agak bingung juga. Padahal bunyi ponsel yang di lantai tiga itu tidak seperti itu. Jangan-jangan yang bunyinya _riiiiiiiing_ itu telepon hotel ya? Aku sama sekali tidak ada menghubunginya lho!"

Dia ini membuatku semakin merinding saja. Lalu, untuk apa dia menyembunyikan ponsel di lantai tiga? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir orang ini.

Setelah semuanya sudah pulang—menyisakan aku dengan orang tadi di mobilnya—dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil padaku.

"Hei, Shion. Kita kembali ke hotel itu sekarang, oke?" Seringainya semakin lebar.

Aku langsung sembah-sujud memohon padanya untuk tidak membawaku ke sana lagi, dan dia pun membiarkanku pergi. Tapi rupanya pada akhirnya, dia kembali lagi ke sana sendirian.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di ruang klub aku bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi tadi malam pada saat dia ke sana lagi. Dan dengan senyuman setengah gaib, dia menjawab dengan simpel.

"Saat aku kembali ke dalam hotel, telepon itu berdering lagi. Aku mengangkatnya, tapi yang kudengar hanya _riiiiiiiing_. Lalu aku pun meneriakinya, 'Dasar pengecut!' Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Semua telepon di hotel itu pun mulai berdering, pada saat yang sama. Aku tahu aku sedang dalam masalah, jadi aku pun memilih untuk segera kabur dari tempat itu."

Dasar gila. Apalagi, dia mengatakannya dengan seringai senang seolah-olah dia sedang menceritakan lelucon pada anak umur 5 tahun.

Dan mulai saat itulah aku mulai akrab dengan orang yang bernama lengkap Kamui Gakupo itu...

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

—**To be Continued—**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Fanfiksi _horror_ proyek kedua. Dan saya rasa, nih cerita gagal -.- Sebenarnya jalan cerita fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita yang di posting di blog "Saya in Underworld", tapi sebagian saya ubah dan bolak-balikkan. Jadi, saya tidak memplagiat. Saya hanya mengambil sedikit jalan ceritanya, dengan mengangkat kisah nyata milik teman saya yang tak kalah ababilnya dengan Kamui Gakupo barusan.

_Naa_, _minna_. Karena saya ini hanya coba-coba, jadi review Anda sekalian menentukan nasib fanfiksi ini. Jika memang tak pantas berada disini, Anda bisa menghujat lewat review. Tapi jika pantas? Pujilah Kaito dan Gakupo! :) #dilempar ke dunia lain

_So, mind to review_?


	2. The Singing from An Authority of The God

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 2 . The Singing from An Authority of The God**

**The Creation-Story and Opening Quotes** © Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"I believe that God is anywhere, so I'm fearing of nothing." — Sevina Handrena

* * *

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang lalu, aku sempat menyinggung nama Kamui Gakupo ini.

Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa pasca-sarjana, katanya sih jurusan keagamaan. Kurang tahu juga agama apa. Makanya orangnya agak-agak religius gimana gitu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana bisa ia bergabung dalam klub kampus ini. Itu sebuah misteri besar bagiku.

Sebenarnya secara tidak langsung dia itu _senpai_ku, tapi aku merasa bahwa gelar _senpai_ itu tidak pantas untuknya.

Soalnya dia sering terlihat bertingkah-laku kekanakkan sih. Selalu ngotot membawaku kesana-kemari, atau mungkin memaksaku melakukan ritual-ritual pemanggilan arwah secara sepihak. Sering menyeringai tidak jelas yang membuat dirinya terkesan seperti orang gila.

Tapi entah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang dia hanya seperti itu didepanku? Pasalnya, ketika kami berada dikhalayak, dia akan bersikap kalem dan dewasa. Membuat sebagian besar orang di klub menghormatinya.

Itulah hal yang menyebalkan darinya.

Sisi baik darinya adalah, dia sering sependapat denganku. Kapanpun aku ingin melihat hantu, begitu juga dengannya. Dia akan dengan senang hati membawaku dengan mobilnya ke tempat-tempat berhantu favoritnya. Dikarenakan umurnya yang lebih tua dariku—aku 23 tahun, dia 25 tahun—maka dia lebih bisa mengambil sebuah keputusan lebih cepat dan—entah kenapa—lebih gila daripada aku.

Rambutnya ungu, tapi terkadang jika di dalam kegelapan, warna ungu itu akan terlihat seperti hitam legam. Dia berambut sepanjang bahunya, dan jika dia memiliki wajah yang cantik, bisa jadi aku akan mengiranya perempuan. Dia sering mengikat sedikit rambutnya. Lalu mata birunya itu sering bersinar dengan seram ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang ia sukai. Hantu. Dan arwah penasaran. Yah, sejenis itulah.

(**A/N** : Rambut Gakupo terlihat seperti rambutnya di lagu "Otona no Radio".)

_Well_, dia itu orang yang sedikit eksotik. Aneh, tapi luar biasa. Baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu dan berteman dengan orang seperti itu.

Dia itu gila—lebih gila dariku yang gilanya masih wajar-wajar ini. Dia sering bersikap gila apalagi ketika dia telah mendapatkan apa yang dia harapkan.

Seperti malam ini misalnya.

"_Shion, kau sedang tidak ada jadwal, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"_

Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, jadi kuiyakan saja.

"Baiklah. Sekarang juga?"

"_Iya."_

Sambungan diputus, dan lima menit kemudian dia pun sudah ada di depan pintu apartemenku.

"Kali ini kita ke mana?"

"Hm, ke suatu tempat. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Semoga saja kali ini tidak membuatku nyaris serangan jantung seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Semula kami terlihat seperti berkeliling kota, namun akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah gelanggang. Semula kalian pasti berpikir bahwa dia akan membawaku untuk berenang bersama di salah satu kolam renang disini.

Tapi tentu saja, itu bukan dia sekali.

Dan sudah kuduga dia akan membawaku ke sini.

Gelanggang ini berlokasi agak jauh dari apartemenku, dan bersebelahan dengan sebuah rumah sakit pemerintah. Jika di siang hari, kalian akan mendapati tempat ini sangat ramai dengan para remaja yang entah hendak berenang atau mungkin bertanding basket di arena yang ada di sini.

Tapi kalau malam sudah datang, tempat ini seperti rumah hantu. Apalagi di jalan dekat pintu gerbang itu ada pohon beringin. Kau takkan pernah tahu apa yang sedang berdiri menunggumu di sana.

Kebetulan saja malam ini ada pertandingan bulu tangkis, jadi keadaan gelanggang masih lebih ramai.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi ini melaju dengan cepat, menembus angin malam yang membuat siapapun seketika merinding jika diterpa. Sesekali ada orang yang berjalan di jalan ini, tapi mungkin mereka hanya sekedar lewat. Bukan orang yang kurang kerjaan seperti kami ini.

Kami akhirnya berhenti dan turun dari mobil.

"Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

Lebih tepatnya apa yang akan kami lakukan di belakang rumah sakit pemerintah seperti ini. Karena gelanggang lebih luas daripada rumah sakitnya, maka belakang rumah sakit ini masih bisa diakses bahkan dari dalam halaman gelanggang ini.

"Kau pernah dengar cerita tentang tempat ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku tahu. Tempat ini memang terkenal dengan penampakannya. Tapi tidak kusangka dia akan membawaku ke sini.

Tempat ini jelas lebih sunyi, karena berada jauh di belakang stadion tadi. Dan lebih menakutkan, dikit sih.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi."

Dia kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil sebuah benda keramat yang harus dibawa oleh setiap pemburu hantu dimanapun dan kapanpun—kamera.

"Shion, berdirilah di sana."

Dia menunjuk sebuah bangunan tua yang berpintu kaca. Tempat itu jelas tidak berpenghuni—dilihat dari pekarangannya yang tidak terurus, apalagi itu berada tepat di belakang rumah sakit. Tidak ada pencahayaan apapun di sana, hanya ada sinar bulan sempurna yang mulai naik ke langit.

Tapi cahaya itu tampak remang-remang, di bawah naungan pepohonan yang ada di sekitarnya. Menyambung hembusan angin malam dari jalan raya kepada kami yang ada di bawah pohon itu.

Entah kenapa dan bagaimana bisa, ada seekor burung hantu di samping rumah tua itu. Ia memperhatikan kami dengan mata lebarnya itu.

Sejenak aku merasa tengkukku merinding.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Bukan berarti aku takut. Aku memang takut, tapi nyaliku lebih besar daripada rasa takutku.

"Ayolah. Lebih baik kemungkinan digrepe-grepe atau melihat langsung?" Dia mulai menyeringai jahil.

"Err... mungkin membelakangi lebih baik." Aku pun menuruti permintaannya, berjalan ke tempat yang ia tunjuk tadi. Dan sekarang jarak di antara kami kira-kira ada 2 meter.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

"Berdirilah di depan pintu kaca di situ."

Aku menurutinya.

"Lalu?"

"Hmm... tangan kirimu bertolak-pinggang. Lalu, silangkan kakimu."

Dia berusaha mengerjaiku?

"Begini?"

"Ah, iya... tapi, kepalamu agak miring sedikit. Ya, seperti itu..."

Aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara dering. Tidak terlalu nyaring, tetapi cukup mengganggu. Mendadak aku merasa tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Dan kedua tanganku diselimuti rasa dingin yang menusuk.

"Sip." Dan sepertinya dia tahu bahwa sekaranglah aku tidak bisa bergerak. Dia menaikkan kameranya dan mengacungkan jempolnya—pertanda bahwa poseku ini sudah tepat. "Senyumlah. _Peace_."

Terlihat _blitz_ yang menyilaukan mata, dan suara jepretan yang khas. Semula aku ingin bergerak, tapi aku tidak dapat melakukannya dan suara itu masih ada.

"Hei." Sebuah tepukan di bahuku menyadarkanku. "Jangan terlalu hanyut dalam posemu."

"Apakah ada sesuatu?" Aku spontan menanyakannya dan menjauh dari tempat tadi. Dan sungguhlah, aku akan memukulnya jika tidak ada apapun di foto itu. Karena untuk apa aku bersusah payah seperti tadi kalau tidak ada apa-apa!

"Hm... seperti dugaanmu."

Dia menyeringai miring, berarti ada hal gila yang tergambar di sana. Yah, tentunya selain aku yang berpose aneh barusan.

_Damn_!

Di sana ada aku yang berdiri, dimana tangan kiriku bertolak-pinggang, dan tangan kanan kubiarkan bebas. Di sampingku, ada semacam siluet aneh berupa sesosok wanita. Dia seperti berdiri di sampingku, tapi sebenarnya terlihat jelas bahwa dia berada di dalam pintu kaca itu.

Dan aku tidak dapat menemukan dimana kaki dan tangannya di foto ini.

Rambutnya hitam panjang dan mengenakan gaun putih yang kelihatan kotor sekali. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya disini. Padahal poninya sendiri tidak terlalu menutupi wajahnya.

Ataukah sebenarnya makhluk itu tak berwajah? Entahlah.

Berhubung aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu kaca itu—yah, gak tepat sih, ada jarak sekitar 1 meter, aku seperti sedang berfoto mesra dengan si hantu.

Sial.

"Kau masih beruntung. Kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Semula pada saat aku menemukannya lewat kamera, dia langsung melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan terganggu. Dan seperti hendak memakanku." Dia tertawa karena kalimat barusan.

Sebenarnya dia ini apa? Hei, aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang pantas untuk orang aneh ini.

"Sudah 'kan? Jadi, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ah, kau ini terburu-buru sekali. Baiklah, baiklah." Dia menyimpan kameranya, dan kami berjalan ke mobil tadi. "Lagipula, dia tampak tidak suka denganku. Memang sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Mungkin kalian heran sendiri. Jadi kami ke sini hanya sekedar ingin berfoto satu kali saja? Ya, begitulah. Didengar dari ucapannya barusan, sepertinya kami hanya diberikan kesempatan untuk berfoto satu kali saja.

Kami masuk ke mobil lagi. Dia duduk di bangku kemudi, sedangkan aku di bangku belakangnya.

"Lalu? Foto itu akan kau apakan?"

"Kukoleksi."

"Oh, aku tahu. Aku terlalu tampan di sana, jadi kau ingin menyimpannya untuk kau puja-puja."

"Ah, iya. Kau tampan sekali jika bersanding dengan hantu berwajah datar—secara harfiah—itu. Kau tahu?" Dia pun tertawa dengan lelucon basinya itu. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia terdiam dengan matanya mengarah padaku.

Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah belakangku.

Kurasa lebih baik aku tidak melihat ke belakang, sementara dia akhirnya kemudian menatapku.

Dan suara dering itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar dekat.

"Shion."

"Ng?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba lagi, dia menyeringai lebih lebar. Apa-apaan dia itu? Apakah ada hantu lagi di sekitar sini?

"Kau harus melihat ini."

Aku spontan mendekat padanya. Oh, ternyata tadi itu dia sedang memotret toh. Tapi kenapa harus diam-diam?

Dan dalam sekejap, aku pun mematung.

Hantu itu ada lagi di belakangku. Dan seperti tadi—wajahnya tak terlihat. Kalau aku perempuan, bisa jadi aku akan menjerit histeris menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya dia memang suka padamu, Shion." Dia masih menyeringai, dengan menyebalkan.

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Duduklah di depan. Kau akan aman jika di sebelahku."

"Aku tidak yakin aku akan aman di sana. Kau suka sekali menaruh boneka di bangku itu."

Boneka berhubungan erat dengan ritual pemanggilan arwah. Biasanya boneka akan digunakan sebagai wadah bagi arwah yang dipanggil. Makanya aku sedikit merasa ngeri jika harus duduk ditempat duduknya. Kapan dia menggunakannya? Entahlah!

"Tidak, tidak. Kujamin, ia takkan mengikutimu lagi."

Kuharap begitu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Shion. Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan barusan? Apakah karena gelap?"

Hah? Kenapa dia mendadak menanyakannya?

"Hm, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku merasakan bahwa ada yang mengawasi kita di sana. Dan aku sama sekali tidak suka dilihat."

Kulihat dia menghela napas. Menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran jok, dan berucap dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada jalan di malam hari,

"Apa yang membuatmu takut oleh kegelapan itu? Tutuplah matamu; disana terdapat kegelapan terdalam yang pernah hidup di dunia ini."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dia itu lebih berani daripada siapapun yang pernah kutemui selama ini. Dia malah nekat mendatangi mereka. Di saat tidak ada siapapun yang berani, hanya dialah yang kelewat berani.

Bahkan, asalkan kau tahu saja, nyalinya takkan berkurang sepersen pun, meski kau mengatakan akan ada monster yang ingin memakannya jika ia tetap nekat menantang para hantu.

Kamui Gakupo itu sendiri artinya "Nyanyian dari Kewenangan Tuhan". Nama yang religius—tapi mungkin ada arti lain dari "Kewenangan" itu. Dan jika ditelaah dari sisi yang berbeda, nama itu akan memiliki arti yang terkesan mistis.

Yah, setidaknya, aku belum terlalu memahami siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Dan bersamanya lebih lama lagi kurasa bukanlah hal yang buruk.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Balasan Review (karena saya lagi males balas satu-satu :D) :**

* * *

**MaiKamano** : Fanfic horror memang selalu direkomendasikan untuk dibaca pada saat gelap/ malam :D

Maaf! Saya gak pernah bisa berhenti ngelucu bahkan disaat serius sekalipun -_- Kelemahan paling serius ini

Gakkun memang kembali lagi ke hotelnya kok. Karena menurutnya, seorang pemburu hantu yang penasaran harus berani mengambil resiko apapun yang akan terjadi #apaansih

Makasih udah RnR :)

* * *

**Kurotori Rei** : Beneran serem ya? Saya cuma coba-coba kok, sebenarnya. Bahkan saya baru tersadar setelah fanfiksi ini dipublikasikan... dan saya gak nyangka bakal ada yang membaca! Makasih udah mau membaca! XD

Gakupo itu memang agak-agak gimana gitu. Setengah sintinglah :) #ditebas

* * *

**Nekuro Yamikawa** : Beberapa chapter dari fanfiksi ini (rencananya) bakal terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita yang entah dapat dari internet, teman, atau bahkan saya sendiri yang mengalaminya :) Tentu saja dengan pengembangan

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

**Oceanblue** : Tahu, gak? Saya buka review-mu itu lewat hape. Dan yang pertama kali terlihat di layar adalah kalimat pertamamu itu. Sumpah, saya langsung berpikir "ini pasti flame" dan nyaris pundung kalau tidak melihat kalimat berikutnya :) #diinjek

Naa, ini sudah saya usahakan untuk se-suspense mungkin. Tapi—masih—ada selingan humornya yang entah kenapa tak pernah bisa hilang! -.-

Makasih udah RnR.

* * *

**A/N : **Ah, kali ini inspirasi dari temannya teman -.- Dia juga pernah mengalami yang seperti ini, sama kakaknya. Tapi setting waktunya saya ubah. Dan, _well_, percakapan mereka itu sungguh saya karang, jadi jangan heran kalau tak jelas ._. Saya kurang yakin kalau chapter ini seram.

Oh iya, nama Gackpoid memang gitu lho, artinya. Arti Kamui itu "Kewenangan Tuhan" (maybe, it's just from my prediction), dan Gakupo itu biasanya dituliskan dalam bentuk kanji yang berarti "Penyanyi (gaku)"... duh, kenapa saya jadi sok tau gini ^^"

Naa, mind to review?


	3. Cemilan Tengah Malam

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 3 . Cemilan Tengah Malam**

**The Creation-Story** © Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Masih dengan ekspedisi tengah malam. Tapi bukan malam yang sama. Mungkin beberapa minggu setelah kejadian kemarin.

Waktu itu, sebenarnya aku baru saja pulang kuliah. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mencegatku di tengah jalan seperti hantu. Seringai tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

Kenapa lagi orang ini?

"Hai, Shion."

"Hai. Ada apa, Kamui?"

Sapaan basi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari cemilan tengah malam?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku padanya. Tapi karena aku juga tidak punya kegiatan besok, jadi aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Jadi di sinilah aku sekarang. Aku duduk di mobilnya, di bangku belakangnya. Aku nyaris tertidur karena ia lama sekali berkendara. Ternyata dia membawaku ke sebuah tempat semacam pasar malam. Tapi sebenarnya bukan pasar malam, hanya seperti deretan restoran. Itu bertempat di pinggir kota.

Kami turun dari mobil, dan berjalan menghampiri salah satu rumah makan yang terlihat sederhana. Kami duduk di kursi yang menghadap jalanan yang memiliki pencahayaan yang agak remang-remang.

Dia menoleh padaku, dan pasti melihat kalimat yang berbunyi "kenapa disini?" di wajahku. Jadi dia pun berkata, "Kita datang sekalian buat melihat hantu. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini."

Dia pasti tidak serius.

Melihat hantu katanya? Hm, kalimat yang sudah kuduga akan keluar darinya. Tapi kenapa sekalian pas makan sih?!

"Nanti lihatlah ke bawah saat aku bilang. Jika kau beruntung, setidaknya kau akan melihat kakinya."

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, mustahil bagiku untuk merasakan makanan dalam mulutku.

Aku baru saja sedang mengunyah makananku dengan perlahan namun pasti. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi mulai berdering di telingaku. Dan keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhku.

Aku membeku di sebelahnya yang sedang asik memelototi sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat fokus.

"Hei, lihat ke bawah. Sekarang."

Aku spontan melakukan yang apa yang ia ucapkan. Tetapi, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa bergerak seinchi pun saat aku menginginkannya.

Dan aku melihatnya.

Di ujung ekor mata kananku, tepat disebelah meja kami, aku melihat sepasang kaki putih tanpa alas sedang berjalan. Tanpa suara, dan dengan kecepatan yang perlahan seolah mereka melayang.

Oh, jadi itu yang membuatku merasa merinding seketika.

Sebuah tepukan di bahuku mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata.

"Hei, kau melihatnya?"

Aku langsung tersadar dan menoleh padanya. Dia terlihat menyeringai miring. Dan sepertinya tatapan antusiasku merupakan jawaban "iya" untuknya.

"Ada yang bilang bahwa disini terkadang ada sepasang kaki lainnya diantara para pelayan restoran. Bagus untukku, aku tidak hanya bisa melihat kakinya, tapi _semuanya_. Bagus untukmu juga, karena kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya."

"Bagaimana wajahnya?" Aku nyaris melontarkannya, tapi urung karena kupikir ia hanya akan menampilkan seringai masokisnya itu sebagai jawaban untukku.

"Shion, kenapa malah melamun? Cepatlah makan! Dia mulai tidak menyukaiku."

Setiap hantu yang ia temui pasti akan langsung tidak menyukainya. Hah, pasti karena wajahnya yang jelek itu!

Ah, aku tidak tahu juga sebenarnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan—dan membayarnya—kami pergi dari tempat itu.

"Lalu, kemana kita setelah ini?"

"Karena sudah terlanjur di pinggir kota," Dia menoleh sekilas ke belakang. "Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian jalan-jalan keliling kota?"

"Terserah kaulah."

Kami sungguh jalan-jalan di pinggir kota, pada tengah malam hari.

Pertama-tama kami berjalan di sekitar pelabuhan. Tak ada hal yang khusus disana selain orang-orang yang baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya di seberang lautan. Kami sempat melewati pintu gerbang pelabuhan, dan di sana ada para satpam yang berjaga-jaga.

Jika dari sini, ada dua jalan menuju tengah kota—yaitu jalan yang kami lewati tadi, dan jalan tol. Jalan yang kami lewati tadi termasuk jalan kota, karena masih banyak orang yang lalu-lalang meskipun jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Banyak kejadian yang terjadi di jalan tol ini.

Karena jalan tol ini selalu sunyi—pada saat malam, dan terkadang di siang hari—makanya tempat ini adalah tempat yang bagus untukmu yang ingin memutilasi seseorang yang kau benci. Dan kudengar-dengar juga, sering banyak penampakan yang terjadi di sini.

Dan si orang sinting ini sepertinya memutuskan untuk lewat jalan tol itu malam ini.

Sebenarnya bukannya aku takut—aku tidak pernah takut, mereka yang telah mati takkan mengganggu kita yang masih hidup JIKA kita tidak mengganggu mereka. Aku berani mengganggu, karena aku berani.

Dan sebagai orang yang sering melewati pengalaman spiritual menakjubkan bersama orang di depanku ini, tentu aku percaya bahwa mereka ada.

Atau mereka sebenarnya tidak pernah ada...?

Hanya ada beberapa lampu penerangan yang berdiri dipinggir jalan. Pemerintah sepertinya sedikit mengorupsi uang rakyat—terbukti dari lampu yang remang-remang, malahan ada yang tidak berfungsi alias mati permanen. Entah sebenarnya itu salah pemerintah atau salah PLN.

Euh, kenapa aku jadi mengkritik pemerintah sih?

Aku pun melirik Kamui lewat kaca spion atas kemudi—dia terdiam, matanya meneliti setiap inchi jalanan dengan cermat. Mungkin dia pikir, siapa tahu kami bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini.

Dan mobil pun berhenti.

Kupikir mobilnya mogok atau apa. Tapi sepertinya dia yang sengaja menghentikannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Aku tanpa sadar mengatakannya.

Tapi dia tidak menjawab, dan hanya memperhatikan sesuatu di balik jendela sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, pertanda bahwa dia sedang serius dan fokus memperhatikan sesuatu itu. Sebenarnya aku penasaran apa yang sedang ia lihat, tapi jika ia tidak menjawab apa-apa, itu berarti aku tidak seharusnya melihatnya.

Akhirnya dia berhenti menatap ke sebelahnya, dan kembali menjalankan mobil. "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku sungguh ingin tahu apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Memang apaan sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kucing hitam."

Kucing hitam?

Seingatku, jika kau melihat ada kucing hitam sedang memperhatikanmu di tengah malam, itu berarti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu.

Kemungkinan besar, kucing hitam tadi memperhatikannya.

Aku tidak menjawab apapun lagi, sementara dia melanjutkan mobilnya lagi.

Kami terus menelusuri jalanan yang sunyi tanpa ada seorang pun yang jalan selain kami. Tak lama kemudian, kami pun menemukan beberapa orang yang tampak berkumpul di pinggir jalan.

Sepertinya itu sekelompok preman. Mereka hanya terlihat berdiri-diri, sambil membincangkan sesuatu dengan suara yang keras.

Kamui memutuskan untuk berhenti beberapa meter dari mereka. Berhubung kami datang tanpa suara, mereka tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran kami.

Aku tidak tahu juga, kenapa ia mendadak menghentikan mobilnya disini.

Dan pada saat itulah, tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak.

Suara itu sangat keras, sampai kami saja bisa mendengar. Kalau didengar itu berasal dari arah kumpulan preman itu. Suara itu sepertinya sangat mengagetkan mereka, jadi mereka langsung bubar dan berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Kalau kau penasaran suara apa yang kira-kira kami dengar, itu terdengar seperti, **"GGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR..."**

Itu bukan suara harimau, singa, atau sejenisnya. Karena suara itu jelas bergema ditelinga kami.

Suara itu seakan menembus dinding mobil ini dan membangkitkan bulu roma.

Dan mengirimkan suara dering yang menyakitkan di telingaku dalam sesaat.

Oh, _no._ Ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini.

Aku dan Kamui terdiam sejenak tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menarik kunci mobil dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" Aku terkejut dan sempat berniat untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang berteriak barusan."

"HEI!"

Dia pun pergi. Dan karena aku juga penasaran, jadilah aku mengikutinya.

Kini kami berdiri di pinggir jalan yang sunyi-senyap, dan gelap tanpa ada pencahayaan lampu. Ada sih, tapi berada beberapa meter di depan sana.

"Hei! Siapapun kau yang berteriak barusan! KELUARLAH! Jangan jadi pengecut!"

Dengan sinting dan nekat, dia berteriak. Aku hanya berdiri di sampingnya, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Atmosfer disekitar kami jauh lebih berat daripada sebelumnya.

Aku sama sekali merasa ada yang tidak beres. Apalagi karena aku merasakan rasa dingin di seluruh tubuhku.

Makanya aku segera mendekati dan menarik pelan bawah bajunya.

"Kamui, tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Bagaimana jika sekarang kita—"

"... oh, kita harus pergi."

Dia langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke mobil. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia melemparku lewat pintu kemudi dan memaksaku duduk dibangku sebelahnya. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena perasaan bingung memenuhi kepalaku.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia cepat-cepat menutup jendela pintu sampingnya, dan memeriksa jendela di pintu belakang.

"Hei?! Kenapa—"

Dia menoleh padaku, meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Memberi isyarat, "Jangan berisik. Tenanglah."

Oh, itukah mengapa aku mendengar suara dering sekarang? Melihat ada sesuatu yang menggeliat dengan hebat di jalan ujung sana?

Aku tak bisa begitu melihatnya. Yang kulihat hanyalah sosok berwarna hitam yang ada warna merah di salah satu sisinya. Bentuknya seperti buaya, tapi lebih seperti manusia. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi yang jelas, aku berharap dia tidak mendatangi kami sekarang juga!

Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Aku pun menunduk, tidak mau melihat apapun lagi yang ada didepanku. Seluruh tubuhku membeku seketika. Oh, kuharap ini semua segera berakhir.

"..."

"..."

Hening mengisi mobil ini dalam waktu yang agak lama. Mungkin sekitar 10 menit. Jika dalam keadaan normal, mungkin kepalaku akan terantuk-antuk—mengantuk setengah hidup.

Tapi kali ini tidak. Pertanda bahwa aku merasa sangat tegang.

Aku perlahan mulai mendongakkan kepalaku lagi. Dan aku bersyukur tidak ada apapun lagi di depan.

Semoga saja tidak ada apapun disamping maupun belakang kami.

Tapi tidak ada suara dering itu lagi. Berarti sekarang sudah aman.

Kulihat Kamui menoleh kepala sesaat ke jendela samping, kemudian menyalakan mobilnya lagi. Kami pun pergi dari tempat itu, menuju jalan kota.

"Hah, itu tadi sangat menegangkan."

Aku menghela napas lega karena mendengarnya bisa berkomentar seperti itu lagi. Seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Memangnya tadi itu ada apa?"

"Hahaha, kau pasti akan tertawa mendengarnya." Dia tertawa. "Setelah aku meneriakinya tadi, aku merasakan ada hawa membunuh di sekitar. Kupikir itu hanya perasaanku saja, tapi ternyata itu memang benar apa adanya. Kau sempat melihat sesuatu yang menggeliat di depan mobil tadi 'kan? Kemungkinan besar, _itu_lah yang berteriak tadi."

Oh, benarkah...

"Lalu, _itu_ apa?"

Dia menyeringai miring, dan mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Entahlah. Tapi semoga saja itu tidak mengikuti kita."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku bersyukur makhluk itu tidak mengikuti kami lagi. Bahkan sudah berhari-hari semenjak kejadian itu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kamui.

"Hei, kau tahu? Tadi di mobilku, ada seekor ular python yang entah datang darimana. Untung saja dia saat itu sedang tidur. Padahal sebelumnya, pintunya sudah kukunci lho!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sumber cerita** : Sebuah blog dan pengalaman teman saya.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, mungkin ini adalah chapter terakhir sebelum saya hiatus panjang. Alasannya? Hah, saya ini kelas 9, dan bakal ada berbagai macam ujian. Dimulai dari ujian praktek, ujian sekolah, remedial (saya lemah di beberapa pelajaran), dan ujian nasional. Sigh, banyak jadwal -.-

Oke, akhir kata. Mind to review?


	4. Kazeno Yuuma (Part I)

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 4 . Kazeno Yuuma (Part I)**

**The Creation-Story and Opening Quotes** © Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jangan pernah membicarakan keburukan seseorang yang sudah mati. Karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu, bahwa mereka sebenarnya sedang memperhatikanmu." — Unknown.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, dia tidak jadi datang hari ini."

"Siapa?" Aku bertanya dan menoleh padanya yang kini sedang menggenggam ponselnya sendiri.

"Len, adik kelasku. Hari ini katanya dia mau datang berkunjung ke sini, tapi tidak jadi karena dia harus menemani kakaknya sampai nanti sore." jawabnya kemudian menghela napas dengan kecewa.

"Oh." Sementara aku hanya merespon singkat. Lalu aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Dan sebenarnya dari awal aku terdaftar dalam klub ini, aku hanya selalu bersama dengan manusia sinting ini. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena diam-diam aku menaruh rasa kagum padanya.

Karena baru kali ini aku menemukan orang seperti dia.

"Tapi aku sudah memastikan bahwa besok dia akan membayar semua itu dengan setimpal." ucapnya, dengan seringai tipis yang entah menurutku sedikit misterius. "Jadi besok kita akan bepergian ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Dia tidak mau memberitahukannya, tetapi yang jelas dia bilang kita tidak akan menyesal mengikutinya."

Aku merasa firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang lain.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku segera bangun dari dudukku dan berjalan membukakan pintu depan apartemenku. Di depan pintu ada Kamui, dan seseorang yang tidak kukenal di sampingnya.

"Ayo. Kita berangkat sekarang." ucapnya dengan mantap. Sekilat cahaya yang membara melintas di matanya yang beriris biru sementara seringai mengembang di wajahnya. Ia memanggul sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya. Dan aku merasa tidak perlu bertanya apa yang ia bawa di dalamnya. Setidaknya dia akan membawa _notebook_, papan Ouija, senter, dan beberapa benda lainnya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia bawa. Tetapi dia bersikeras mengatakan bahwa semua itu penting dan harus ia bawa ke manapun, jadi akhirnya aku tidak protes lagi.

Aku mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya, lalu menoleh ke sampingnya. "Ano, siapa?"

"Ah, iya. Ini adik kelasku waktu SMA yang kukatakan kemarin, Kagamine Len. Dan Len, ini Shion Kaito yang kuceritakan itu." Kamui memperkenalkan kami satu sama lain.

Kemudian kulihat pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung berseru dengan antusias. "Hai, aku Kagamine Len! Salam kenal, Kaito-san!"

"Ah. Aku Shion Kaito. Salam kenal juga, Kagamine-san." Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, jadi ini Kaito-san yang sering Gakupo-senpai bilang itu? Aku selalu penasaran Kaito-san itu orangnya bagaimana!" ucap Kagamine bersemangat. Dia memperhatikanku begitu lekat sampai aku jadi merasa risih sendiri.

Dan daripada kelamaan risih, aku kembali menaruh perhatian pada Kamui. "Apa yang sudah kau ceritakan tentangku padanya?"

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang berlebihan kok." Dan dia hanya berucap dengan gampangnya. "Baiklah, cukup. Sesi perkenalan selesai. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang sebelum kalian membuatku menjadi semakin tidak sabaran."

"Ah, oke." Aku segera masuk ke dalam apartemenku kembali untuk mengambil ransel milikku—yang isinya jaket dan tali, jangan tanya untuk apa karena aku berfirasat bahwa aku harus membawanya—dan kemudian mengunci pintu. "Hei, tunggu!"

Aku langsung setengah berlari menyusul Kamui dan Kagamine. Kulihat ekspresi Kamui begitu tegang, seolah ia sungguh tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan Kagamine tunjukkan pada kami. Sedangkan Kagamine hanya berjalan di sampingnya tanpa banyak bicara, tapi arah tatapannya masih menuju padaku.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di depanku, jadi aku berjalan di belakang mereka. Kami berjalan melewati tangga—aku bersikeras tidak ingin naik lift apartemen ini karena aku trauma—hingga kami telah sampai di lantai dasar.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!" Tiba-tiba Kagamine berhenti di tempatnya dan menarik tangan Kamui untuk berhenti. Lalu Kamui sendiri menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa lagi, Len?"

"Anu. Sebelum berangkat, aku mau ke toilet dulu." ucap Kagamine sambil nyengir malu.

"Yaelah." Kamui memutar kedua matanya, sedikit kesal tapi akhirnya memaklumi juga.

"Yaudah. Di jalan situ, ada toilet umum." Aku memberi instruksi pada pemuda beriris mata biru cerah itu seraya menunjuk suatu arah.

"Oh, terimakasih, Kaito-san!"

Segera ia berlari ke toilet yang kusebutkan tadi. Akhirnya aku dan Kamui menunggu di samping pintu depan apartemen ini.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan Kagamine-san tunjukkan pada kita ya?" Aku iseng memberikan basa-basi pada Kamui, daripada kami diam-diam saja.

Awalnya dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memberikan sebuah lirikan padaku.

Dan entah kenapa lirikan itu tampak sedikit gelap, seolah berusaha mengintimidasiku. Meskipun mungkin dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Diam-diam aku pun meneguk ludah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa yang ingin Len tunjukkan pada kita adalah sesuatu yang tidak wajar."

Suaranya pun terdengar datar. Tatapannya kemudian terlempar ke arah lain, yaitu pintu depan apartemen. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan yang kutemukan hanya pintu kayu yang tampak sederhana. Ruang lobi kebetulan sedang sunyi, jadi perlahan aku mulai tidak merasa nyaman dengan suasana yang ada di antara kami ini.

"Kira-kira 'sesuatu yang tidak wajar' itu apa?"

"Kenapa kau tanya lagi?" Tiba-tiba secara cepat tatapannya kembali terarah padaku. Saking cepatnya sampai membuatku terkejut. Di dalam mata itu ada sebuah kilat semangat yang selalu kulihat ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari selama ini. Dan seringai lebar pun muncul di wajahnya. "Mungkin kita bisa menemukan barang satu-dua hantu di sana."

Sudah kuduga.

Dan kupikir orang ini cocok menjadi seorang anggota teater. Dia bisa merubah ekspresi wajah dan sikapnya dengan sangat cepat dan spontan tanpa diduga.

Aku kemudian tidak menjawabnya lagi. Aku hanya menghela napas dan berpikir kenapa Kagamine sangat lama padahal cuma ke toilet.

Dan panjang umur. Tiba-tiba Kagamine muncul.

"Len, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Dahi Kamui berkedut dan matanya sedikit memicing ke arah Kagamine, memperlihatkan ketidaksabarannya. Dia berjalan duluan ke luar apartemen, dan kami hanya mengikutinya. Jadi sekarang kami sudah berada di luar apartemen. Dan hari sudah senja.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi ada sedikit masalah." Kagamine sendiri hanya menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum agak bersalah. "Oiya, Kaito-san. Apartemen ini positif ya?"

"Positif apa?" Aku bingung dengan istilah yang digunakan Kagamine itu.

"Ada 'sesuatu'nya." jawab Kagamine dengan memelankan suaranya pada kata "sesuatu".

"Kok tahu?" Aku bertanya lagi, kali ini aku penasaran.

"Meskipun Len tidak bisa melihat, dia setidaknya masih bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka." Kamui menyahut dan menjelaskan singkat, kemudian berpaling pada Kagamine. "Kenapa kau bisa beranggapan begitu, Len?"

"Tadi aku penasaran dengan dinding toiletnya. Kupikir ada sesuatu di sana."

"Lalu?"

"Dan lorong yang kulewati ketika hendak ke sana, tampak remang-remang. Kalau kulihat-lihat, sepertinya udara di sekitarnya agak hangat."

Aaah, cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Aku bisa-bisa tidak mau ke toilet itu lagi nanti.

"Trus, di lantai dua tadi, aku merasakan suasananya juga hangat. Padahal di lantai tiga, aku merasa biasa saja."

"Oh, sudahlah. Kalau kalian terus saja berbicara seperti itu, kita tidak akan cepat sampai."

Kamui dan Kagamine kemudian diam mendengarku berucap begitu. Kami kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil milik Kagamine dan kami pun berjalan ke tempat tujuan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Eh, Len? Kenapa kita ke SMA kita dulu?"

Bisa kudengar suara Kamui begitu bingung dan heran dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah SMA yang bisa terbilang mewah namun tidak terlalu juga. Dan sekarang langit sudah terlihat malam karena waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat pukul 7 malam.

"Gakupo-senpai gak lupa dengan sekolah kita di malam hari 'kan?"

"Apanya..." Kamui kemudian terdiam, dan dia kembali menyeringai. "Ah, iya. Aku baru ingat. Jadi kau membawa kami ke sini ya?"

Kagamine terkekeh sejenak. "Waktu itu kita gagal menjelajahi sekolah karena ada larangan berada di sekolah pada malam hari 'kan? Sekarang peraturan itu diubah! Boleh saja ke sini, asal ada surat ijin dari kepala sekolah."

"Ano, apa kita ke sini pakai surat dari kepala sekolah?" Aku bertanya, sangsi kalau Kagamine bisa mendapatkannya padahal dia hanya seorang alumni.

"Iya. Kita sekalian pinjam punya anggota OSIS yang malam ini Latdas (Latihan Dasar). Aku punya kenalan di OSIS, dan dia mau membolehkan kita masuk ke sini."

"Kau sungguh penuh modus, Len."

Sedangkan Kagamine lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh. "Hohoho, terimakasih atas pujiannya."

"Aku tidak memujimu, tahu."

Orang-orang ini sungguh unik.

Kemudian kami memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah, dan langsung berjalan menuju suatu tempat di mana banyak orang di sana. Mereka berkumpul di depan sebuah gedung sederhana berlantai satu. Kagamine menyuruh kami berdiri menunggu sedangkan dia menghampiri kerumunan orang itu. Dia tampak bercakap sebentar pada seseorang yang mungkin adalah ketuanya.

Setelah puas memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kagamine, aku menoleh dan mendapati Kamui mulai nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas.

"Ada apa, Kamui?" Aku bertanya, meskipun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa maksud di balik cengirannya itu.

"Hum, tidak ada apa-apa." Dan kalau sudah ia berkata begitu, itu berarti dugaanku benar. Ya, ya. Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai bersemangat, tapi wajar saja bahwa di saat yang bersamaan, aku juga sedikit merasa takut, 'kan?

Takut pada apa?

Takut pada hantu kah?

Atau sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu?

"Yo, Kaito-san! Gakupo-senpai!"

Aku menjauh dari lamunanku dan tahu-tahu Kagamine sudah ada di depan kami. Dan di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda yang tidak aku kenal. Rambutnya merah muda—warna rambut yang sebenarnya lumayan aneh untuk seorang laki-laki—dan matanya coklat keemasan.

Dan mata itu sempat menatapku dengan pandangan seolah aku ini... monster? Tatapannya begitu dingin dan menusuk. Tapi hanya sekilas, jadi mungkin yang barusan itu hanya perasaanku saja yang merasa asing dengan sekolah ini.

"Ano, maaf agak lama. Soalnya aku lagi-lagi harus bernegosiasi dengan pembina OSIS. Akhirnya kita diperbolehkan, asalkan harus ada salah satu anggota OSIS yang ikut kita. Dan ini dia orangnya." Kagamine nyengir lalu menarik pelan lengan pemuda asing itu.

"Nee, kita kenalan dulu, kouhai. Aku Kagamine Len. Yang rambut ungu ini Kamui Gakupo-senpai, dan yang rambut biru Shion Kaito-san. Namamu siapa?"

Si pemuda tidak langsung menjawab. Ia perlahan memperhatikan kami bergantian. Dan omong-omong, wajah datarnya itu entah kenapa membuatku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi dia memaku tatapannya padaku sedikit lebih lama daripada ketika ia menatap Kamui.

Dan setelah puas memperhatikan kami, akhirnya ia menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Kazeno Yuuma."

"Yuuma-san? Etto, katanya kamu yang bakal menuntun kami 'kan? Salam kenal! Mohon bantuannya!"

Mungkin kalau tidak ada Kagamine, hanya akan ada keheningan dan kecanggungan di antara kami bertiga.

Dan Kazeno hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Oke, sudah hampir pukul 8. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang saja?" Kamui menyudahi. Dari suaranya, bisa kutebak dia sudah mulai tidak sabaran walaupun wajahnya tetap menampilkan senyum ala profesional. Di mana wajahnya terlihat tenang meskipun dalam hati rada jengkel.

"Ayo!"

"Yahh..."

"..."

Lalu kami pun berangkat.

Di tengah jalan, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa leherku sedikit terasa dingin ketika kami sudah agak jauh dari gedung tempat berkumpulnya orang tadi. Kami awalnya melewati sebuah jalan yang berada di samping sebuah kolam. Aku tanpa sadar memperhatikan kolam itu sedikit lebih lama. Dan aku sedikit terkesiap ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam air itu. Suara air yang bergelombang sedikit keras, menandakan bahwa yang bergerak itu sepertinya berukuran besar.

Aku mulai merasa merinding.

"Tenang saja. Itu hanya ikan kok. Jadi jangan kaget banget gitu." Kagamine sepertinya menyadari keterkejutanku, jadi ia menjelaskannya. Lalu aku menghela napas lega.

"Itu kantin!" Kagamine berlari lebih dulu daripada kami, menghampiri sebuah tempat yang ia panggil kantin. Lalu ia berhenti di depannya. Kami ikut berhenti di belakangnya. Di sana terdapat beberapa kursi yang disusun begitu rapi, dan meja panjang yang turut menemani kursi-kursi tersebut. Di belakangnya, ada sebuah bangunan yang merupakan kantin yang Kagamine maksud. Dari jauh sudah terlihat bahwa pintu kantin digembok sehingga kami tidak bisa masuk.

"Ya, ini kantin. Saat pagi, tempat ini sangat ramai dan panas oleh hampir seluruh siswa yang berada di sini. Tetapi saat malam, suasana tempat ini menjadi sangat sunyi dan gelap." Kazeno berucap pelan, menjelaskan sedikit tentang kantin ini padaku. Ya, padaku. Karena mungkin Kamui dan Kagamine masih ingat dengan tempat ini jadi tidak memerlukan penjelasan lagi mengenainya.

"Hati-hati loh. Entar ada yang lewat~" Kagamine menyahuti dengan nada menggoda, seolah berusaha menakut-nakutiku walaupun tanpa ditakuti, aku sudah takut duluan.

"Dari kantin ini, banyak jalan keluar. Yaitu jalan menuju parkiran kelas 10, dan jalan yang tembus melewati depan ruang BK dan samping ruang guru menuju lapangan." Kazeno mengambil jeda sejenak ketika ia berjalan ke tengah kursi-kursi kantin, dan menunjuk sebuah arah. "Jalan menuju parkiran ini, dikabarkan merupakan jalan menuju dunia lain. Yah, meskipun aku belum pernah melihat buktinya sih."

"Dari dulu aku ingin memasukinya! Tapi selalu saja gagal karena gak boleh ke sini waktu malam..." sahut Kagamine kembali. "Mungkin kapan-kapan Kaito-san mau mencobanya?"

"Eng. Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih sayang dengan dunia ini." Mendengar kalimat "jalan menuju dunia lain" saja sudah cukup membuatku merinding. Apalagi untuk mencoba membuktikannya.

"Yah, mungkin kita bisa mencobanya sekali-sekali, Shion." Kamui yang dari tadi hanya diam, ikut menyahut. Duh, aku merasa dipojokkan.

"Tapi katanya ada juga 'kan, yang lewat di sini waktu festival Jepang tahun lalu? Dia bisa saja sih, kembali dengan selamat. Tapi pergelangan tangannya berdarah, seperti ada yang mencakarnya." Kagamine menambahkan.

"Iya, itu memang ada. Tapi aku tidak tahu orangnya sekarang berada di mana." Kazeno hanya menanggapinya dengan tampang datar. "Ayo. Kita lewat jalan parkiran kelas 10 saja."

Kami hanya mengikuti apa yang ia katakan.

"Hei, Shion. Kau tahu apa yang kulihat tadi?" Kamui berucap pelan dan menoleh padaku. Kami masih tetap berjalan mengikuti Kazeno.

"Apa?"

"Waktu aku melihat ke dalam ruang kantin tadi, aku sempat mendapati sebuah kursi bergerak pelan dengan sendirinya. Lalu aku merasa aku melihat sekelebat bayangan lewat di depanku yang aku yakini bukan bayangan kita karena bayangan itu berwarna putih. Hei, aku merasa bersemangat sekarang." Aku melihat dia menyeringai.

"Ah, jadi itu..." Aku hanya bergumam pelan, dan kembali menatap ke depan.

Kemudian kami kembali ke lapangan dan berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dari jalan menuju kumpulan orang tadi, melewati sebuah tempat yang mungkin tempat parkir para siswa yang disebut-sebut Kazeno tadi. Di sana suasananya gelap. Hanya ada beberapa lampu penerangan, namun jarak mereka satu sama lain terhitung jauh.

"Wah, aku kangen sama parkiran ini! Ini parkiran kelas 10-nya, ya 'kan? Sering ada anak-anak yang merokok di sini dan mereka langsung kabur begitu ada guru yang lewat!" Kagamine entah kenapa mungkin tidak merasakan adanya keganjilan dengan suasana ini, jadi ia masih bisa saja berceloteh penuh semangat seperti itu.

Sedangkan Kamui dan Kazeno hanya diam. Apalagi aku yang sama sekali tidak tahu dengan sekolah ini.

"Waah! Pos satpam gerbang belakang tetap tidak berubah! Masih sama seperti dulu!" Kemudian Kagamine tertawa pelan, seakan kami sekarang hanya sekedar berwisata di sini.

Sementara Kagamine berceloteh penuh semangat di samping Kazeno, aku diam-diam melirik ke arah Kamui yang ada di sampingku. Dan aku langsung terkesiap karena wajahnya entah kenapa sedikit mengerikan.

Wajahnya yang tersiram cahaya bulan purnama malam ini, menampakkan suatu ekspresi di mana seringai lebarnya tampak sangat menyeramkan.

"Ini dia. Lorong kelas 10 yang memiliki jalan buntu."

Kazeno menunjuk ke depan kami, lebih tepatnya pada sebuah pintu gerbang besi yang tertutup. Di belakangnya, tampak lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi sebuah lampu kecil di depannya. Dan terlihat seolah tanpa ujung.

"Lorong kelas 10 ini juga sama seperti kantin tadi. Ramai di siang hari, dan sunyi di malam hari. Sebenarnya tidak boleh ada yang masuk ke sini pada malam hari. Tapi kalian memaksa jadi yah... sudahlah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana sekarang."

"Kita sungguh akan memasuki lorong itu?" Aku bertanya pelan. Entah kenapa aku merasakan dadaku bergemuruh. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sekarang ini merasa takut atau hanya gugup.

"Tentu saja." ucap Kamui dengan mantap. Raut wajahnya tetap tidak berubah dari tadi.

"Kata seorang guru, orang yang masuk ke lorong itu tidak pernah kembali lagi. Aku sebenarnya tidak percaya karena aku tidak pernah melihat buktinya. Tapi ya, itu hanya katanya. Kalau kalian masih bersikeras ingin masuk, aku sarankan kalian untuk menyiapkan diri dan jangan menghilang di dalamnya."

Aku lagi-lagi menelan ludahku, kali ini dengan suara yang keras. Kamui menyadari kegugupanku dan langsung merangkulku yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau takut yaa, Shion?"

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Naa, apa kau mau mundur dari sekarang?" Suara Kamui melirih dari sini. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu terserah pada dirimu. Kalau kau ikut masuk, aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Pilihlah salah satu, dan itu berarti kau sudah tahu apa resiko atas pilihanmu itu."

Kamui berucap panjang-lebar dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan situasi kami sekarang ini.

Dan iris biru lautnya menatapku dengan tajam. Seolah ingin menyayatku dalam hening.

"A-aku..." Sedangkan aku hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas. Bimbang.

Sebenarnya di awal perjalanan ini, aku merasa penasaran dan sangat ingin ikut ke manapun Kamui berjalan. Entah itu ke kandang buaya, atau dunia lain. Ke manapun. Tetapi tiba-tiba aku merasa ragu ketika dihadapkan pada hal semacam ini. Apakah sekarang aku merasa seolah aku akan menghilang di dalamnya jika aku sungguh memasukinya? Apa aku merasa aku akan diculik hantu atau sejenisnya di sana?

Hah?

Dan tunggu dulu, apa itu? Ada yang keluar dari lorong itu.

"Hei, tikus itu keluar dari dalam lorong! Kalau bisa, aku ingin bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Huft." Masih bisa-bisanya Kagamine berucap tenang seperti itu di saat begini.

"Shion, bagaimana?" Sementara itu, Kamui kembali bertanya. Meminta aku untuk segera memutuskan.

Dari tatapannya, ia terlihat ingin aku memercayainya. Percaya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja bersamanya. Tidak peduli kami bertemu dengan makhluk seganas apapun di sana, ia akan menolongku.

Ah, aku bingung.

"Shion?"

"Eng. Baiklah. Aku akan ikut."

Dan aku sangat terkejut karena lagi-lagi Kamui mendadak menyeringai lagi. Dia mempererat rangkulannya denganku sebelum akhirnya melepaskanku. Saking senangnya. "Hah. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Len? Kau ikut?"

"Tentu saja, Gakupo-senpai! 'Kan aku yang mengajak!"

"Kazeno?"

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mengawasi kalian. Jadi pastinya aku ikut."

Kemudian, Kazeno berjalan duluan untuk membuka gembok pintu. Setelah gembok terbuka, ia pun membuka pintu gerbang dengan lebar. Jadi sekarang tampaklah lorong yang gelap itu dengan jelas.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat."

Dan sesuai dengan ucapan Kamui, kami masuk ke dalam.

Kami tidak tahu apa yang sedang menanti kami di depan ini. Mungkin hantu, atau monster, atau apapun. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu.

Tapi yang pasti orang bernama Kazeno Yuuma ini sepertinya sedang menyimpan sesuatu di balik wajah datarnya itu.

(Dan entah kenapa, yang barusan itu tampak seperti potongan adegan dalam sebuah cerita fiksi bergenre petualangan saja. Agak aneh sebenarnya, tapi... ah, sudahlah.)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**to be continueD.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Balesan Review. Buat chapter 2 dan 3 yang lalu.**

* * *

** CatPhones** : Blog Saya mendadak membuat dunia saya berubah 180 derajat... /apaansih

Nee, sekarang sudah apdet. Maaf lama yah. Makasih udah review. ^^

* * *

** Kurotori Rei** : Yah, maunya di sini Kaito diceritakan semacam punya aura yang bikin hantu pada klepek-klepek (?) gitu... tapi gak tahu yah. Dipikirin lagi nanti plotnya gimana. Dan boneka itu bakal digunakan oleh Gakupo kapanpun dia mau... /apa

Oke, makasih udah review. ^^

* * *

** Xinon** : Yah, jadi anak baru SMA emang menyusahkan... (kamu review waktu kita masih kelas 9 'kan? Berarti sekarang sudah kelas 10 dong?) Baca waktu jam 3 pagi? HEBAT. Aku aja gak berani karena jam segitu biasanya hantu pada keluar... /hush

Makasih udah review yah. Maaf lama banget ini. ^^

* * *

**Nur-Chan** **The** **Fujoshi** : Kamu takut dengan cerita horor, tapi tetep aja nekad. ITU HEBAT SEKALI. /apa

Nekad gara-gara GakuKai? Oh, kamu seperti saya juga. Selama ada Gaku dan Kai, rintangan apapun akan dilewati! HAHAHAHA. /nak

Berpikir hints GakuKai bakal keluar di sini? Ah iya. Hints GakuKai emang bakal sedikit keluar. Coretkarenasayasendirijugange-shipGakuKaicoret. Tapi samar dan orang awam akan menganggap itu semacam hubungan persahabatan biasa aja. Karena sebenarnya fanfiksi ini saya buat dengan genre netral. Tanpa ada yaoi, yuri, atau semacamnya. Hanya ada horror dan horror! Tapi coretfujoshicoret bakal melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda... www

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

**Kagawita** **Hitachi** : Oh, b-benarkah? Makasih... /masangtampangsokmoe /nak

Hahaha, emangnya Gakupo itu ghoul? Tiba-tiba berubah jadi monster? Tapi kaya'nya seru tuh, kalo Gakupo dibikin jadi ghoul beneran. wwww /kabur

Enggak apa-apa. Readers bebas berimajinasi dan berkomentar panjang-panjang kok. Karena itu berarti, author berhasil bikin readers penasaran. /gakgitujuga

Makasih udah review ya! ^^

* * *

**A/N** : Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tiba-tiba sebelumnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfiksi ini menjadi hiatus. Yah, karena berbagai macam alasan. Saya masih sekolah. Baru saja masuk SMA tahun ini, jadi saya sangat sibuk beradaptasi dengan sekolah baru. Dan baru sekarang bisa update, meskipun sedang berada dalam masa UTS, hanya sekedar untuk menunjukkan bahwa saya masih hidup. orz

Dan chapter kali ini, dibagi jadi dua. Soalnya kepanjangan sih (yang ini sekitar 2898-an words, tidak termasuk balesan review dan opening). Maunya langsung apdet dua chapter, tapi kaya'nya masih ada yang harus direvisi di chapter nanti deh. Jadi, yang ini aja dulu saya publish.

Oke. Ini terinspirasi dari cerita sungguhan. Maksudnya cerita tentang sekolah yang berhantu itu loh. Detail sekolah di sini saya ambil dari detail sekolah saya yang emang berhantu juga. www

Jadi sekarang, boleh saya minta review? /blinkblink


	5. Kazeno Yuuma (Part II)

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

**—****What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 5 . Kazeno Yuuma (Part II)**

**The Creation-Story** © Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

Note : Chapter kali ini lebih panjang daripada biasanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hantu pun juga memiliki perasaan." — Unknown.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Meskipun Kagamine dan Kamui adalah alumni sekolah ini—yang berarti bahwa sedikit-banyaknya mereka masih hafal dengan denahnya—kami tetap membuat Kazeno sebagai _guide_ kami seolah kami benar-benar tidak tahu dengan lokasinya.

Oh iya. Sebelumnya aku ingin memperjelas ruangan di sekolah ini. Selama aku berkeliling ini, aku melihat sebuah bangunan besar yang berada di samping pintu gerbang sekolah. Kata Kagamine, itu ruang tata usaha. Kemudian di samping kanan dan kiri bangunan itu, ada bangunan lainnya yang tampak seperti rumah susun, padahal itu adalah ruang-ruang kelas. Yah, soalnya berpintu-pintu dan berlantai dua sih. Bangunan sebelah kanan adalah ruang kelas XII IPA dan XII IPS, sedangkan bangunan sebelah kiri adalah ruang kelas XI IPS.

Di depan bangunan menyerupai rumah susun itu, terdapat rumah susun lainnya. Yang juga merupakan ruang-ruang kelas XI IPA. Sedangkan di depan ruang tata usaha, terdapat sebuah bangunan lainnya yang juga mirip dengan ruang tata usaha, yaitu kantor guru. Di antara bangunan kelas XI IPA dan kantor guru ada sebuah kolam, dan di samping kantor guru ada ruangan kelas X-MS 1, dan di sebelahnya lagi ada jalan kecil menuju kantin. Jadi kantin berada di belakang kelas X-MS 1.

Sementara itu, di depan bangunan kelas XI IPS, ada gedung serba guna. Di samping gedung serba guna itu ada rumah-rumah penduduk. Di antara rumah penduduk dan kantor guru, ada parkiran kelas X. Dan di belakang parkiran kelas X, ada lorong kelas X itu sendiri.

Di belakang kantor guru, ada ruangan laboratorium. Di samping ruang laboratorium itu juga ada ruang kelas X-MS 1. Dan di belakang ruang laboratorium ada bangunan lainnya yang terpisah. Entah aku tidak tahu pasti bangunan apa itu. Katanya sih ruangan ekskul. Dan di belakangnya lagi, ada lorong kelas X.

Ehm, apa kau paham dengan penjelasan panjangku barusan? Itu juga aku dijelaskan oleh Kagamine selama di perjalanan tadi. Jadi maafkan aku jika kalian tetap tidak paham dengan deskripsi tadi.

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Pertama, kami berjalan dari tempat berkumpulnya orang banyak tadi, menuju kantin. Di sana kami melihat-lihat sebentar dan Kamui mengatakan bahwa dia melihat sesuatu di sana. Kemudian kami kembali ke tempat semula dan berjalan lewat jalan lain melalui parkiran kelas X. Tidak lama setelah kami berjalan, kami pun akhirnya sampai di depan lorong kelas X yang dimaksud.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat."

Dan sesuai kata Kamui, kami pun masuk ke dalam lorong yang gelap tersebut.

"Aku merasa seperti memasuki rumah tradisional khas Jepang. Karena di tengah lorong ini ada kolam. Ah, aku kangen." Kagamine tetap bercerita di tengah jalan.

"Ano. Apa lampunya cuma ada di sini? Soalnya aku merasa bahwa lorong ini akan menjadi sangat gelap sekali kalau tidak ada lampu."

Aku berbicara sambil memegang tengkuk. Merasakan bahwa suasana di sini mulai mendingin dan tidak beres. Merapatkan jaket biru-putihku pun tidak mengurangi rasa dinginnya. Aku sampai merasa heran pada mereka bertiga.

Padahal Kamui hanya mengenakan jaket kulit hitam yang retsletingnya ditutup rapat, dengan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu kets ungu; Kagamine mengenakan jaket kain berwarna emas yang retsletingnya terbuka menampilkan kaos bertuliskan "_I just want to be free_", dengan celana biru tiga perempat dan sepatu kets putih; dan Kazeno mengenakan kaos oblong putih-hitam berlengan panjang yang tampak agak kelonggaran dengan tubuhnya yang kurus, dengan celana kargo biru dan sendal jepit putih-biru.

Apalagi ketika melihat papan absensi yang tergantung di depan kelas itu sedikit bergoyang. Mungkin hanya ditiup angin biasa, tetapi kalau dilihat dari suasana seperti ini, aku mau tidak mau mulai merasa merinding.

"Kenapa, Kaito-san? Mulai takut~?" Kagamine berusaha untuk menggodaku lagi. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya lagi karena aku mencoba fokus kembali pada jalan di depan.

Dan seperti yang dikatakan Kagamine, tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, ada sebuah kolam yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Di atasnya tidak ada atap, jadi kolam tampak sangat terang dengan pantulan cahaya bulan. Banyak bunga teratai dan eceng gondok di atas permukaannya—menurutku terkesan sedikit terabaikan. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kolam itu bersih sehingga kami bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Karena terkadang ada hantu yang suka bersembunyi di dalam air.

Itu setahuku ya.

"Lorong ini memiliki dua jalan bercabang. Yang satu di sini," Kazeno menunjuk jalan tikungan yang ada di samping kami, "dan yang satu ada di sana. Pada dasarnya, lorong kelas 10 ini memiliki jalan buntu. Dua jalan bercabang tadi saling terhubung sehingga tidak ada bedanya jika kita berjalan di jalan yang berbeda."

"Iya. Jadi lorong kelas 10 ini, membentuk sebuah persegi empat dengan kolam berada di tengahnya jika dilihat dari atas." Kagamine melengkapi penjelasan Kazeno. "Dan tidak ada dinding di antara kolam dan jalan sepanjang lorong ini, jadi kita tetap bisa melihat kolam ini dari sudut manapun."

"Trus, yang ada di depan kita itu apa?" Aku melihat ke depan, seperti ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan bercahaya di sana. Tetapi jalan menuju tempat itu sangat gelap. Tidak seperti jalan yang kami injak saat ini.

"Oh, itu toilet pria." jawab Kazeno tenang.

"Kenapa pintunya dibiarkan terbuka begitu?" Sementara aku masih terus bertanya kepo. Yah, entah kenapa semenjak Kagamine berkata bahwa ada sesuatu di toilet apartemenku, aku jadi agak-agak parno jika melihat pintu toilet yang terbuka.

"Entah." Pemuda agak ceking itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Setahuku karena kuncinya rusak."

"Hm, benar juga. Aku ingat sekali dulu aku tidak mau memakainya karena pintu itu tidak bisa dikunci." gumam Kagamine mengangguk-angguk.

"Ternyata kamu cowok ya?" Kazeno berucap sinis.

"APA AKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI CEWEK?"

"Oh iya," Kazeno pun mengabaikan jeritan Kagamine barusan, "Di salah satu sudut lorong ini juga ada toilet wanita. Tetapi jauh dari sini. Apalagi agak tertutup dengan pepohonan. Jadi tidak terlihat."

Aku hanya mengangguk sekilas. Di tempat ini memang lumayan banyak pohon yang tertanam di pinggiran kolam.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar?"

Aku menoleh untuk menatap si pemberi ide gila itu. Ya, pelakunya adalah Kamui yang sempat terabaikan dari tadi. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kita membuat dua tim di mana ada dua orang dalam satu tim. Kita jalan berpisah. Yang satu lewat persimpangan sini, dan yang satu lagi lewat persimpangan sana. Bagaimana? Biar lebih seru." Dan bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu dengan wajah merasa senang begitu!

"Oooh, itu ide bagus, Gakupo-senpai! Bagaimana kalau sekalian saja kita jalan sendiri-sendiri?" Kagamine malah mengusulkan ide yang lebih gila lagi. Aku langsung memelototinya. Dan pemuda pemilik iris biru cerah seperti Kamui itu hanya cekikikan tanpa dosa.

Ya, mata Kagamine sedikit mirip dengan mata Kamui. Hanya saja, matanya lebih polos. Mata Kamui lebih gelap dari mata manusia pada umumnya.

Dan aku bukannya takut. Aku 'kan orang asing di sini. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang wilayah ini. Jadi seandainya aku tersesat jika berjalan sendirian, bagaimana?

"Shion, jangan dengarkan Len. Kita tetap jalan berdua-dua karena terlalu beresiko jika berjalan sendiri di sini." Kamui berucap kalem. "Dan setidaknya jika kita berjalan berdua, hantunya masih tidak akan segan untuk keluar kok."

"Jadi dari tadi kau diam karena memikirkan hal itu?" Aku menghela napas. Yah, sudah bisa ditebak sih.

"Baiklah. Len dan Kazeno berjalan melalui jalan yang ada di sini. Sedangkan aku dan Shion berjalan melalui jalan yang ada di sana. Dan untuk jaga-jaga, kalian masing-masing bawalah senter ini." Dan entah sejak kapan, Kamui sudah mengeluarkan empat buah senter dari tas ranselnya. Lalu ia memberikan satu-satu pada kami.

"Kalau ada apa-apa. Arahkan lampu senter ke segala penjuru lorong lewat kolam."

"Tapi kolamnya terang sekali. Apa masih bisa terlihat?"

"Iya. Percaya saja padaku."

Aku hanya menatap pemuda lulusan sarjana itu dengan tatapan abstrak. Aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Biasanya kalau Kamui saja sudah berucap begitu, berarti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tengah ekspedisi ini.

Dan biasanya juga, firasatnya tajam.

"Yosh! Kami jalan duluan ya—"

**BRAK!**

"... Gakupo-senpai." Kagamine menghabiskan kalimatnya barusan. Kemudian kami spontan melihat ke belakang di mana ada pintu gerbang yang kami masuki tadi.

Dan sekarang gerbang itu tertutup rapat.

"H-hei. Tadi pintunya tidak ditutup Kazeno 'kan?" Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memucat akibat dari rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya yang kurasakan saat ini. Kulihat tiga orang itu wajahnya beragam. Kagamine juga sedikit pucat sepertiku, sementara Kazeno dan Kamui entah kenapa wajahnya masih bisa tenang seperti itu.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kenapa tertutup sendiri?" Padahal bisa saja pintu ditutup oleh orang-orang iseng dari OSIS—karena di sekolah ini, setahuku hanya ada kami dan OSIS yang melaksanakan Latdas—yang sengaja mengikuti kami. Tetapi rasanya tidak mungkin mereka sampai sejauh itu.

Apa ditutup oleh angin?

Atau oleh sesuatu?

"... sudahlah. Mungkin karena angin." Kazeno menyudahi suasana tegang barusan. Ia berjalan duluan ke jalan persimpangan di sebelah kirinya dengan menarik tangan Kagamine. Mereka tampak sudah mulai menyalakan senter mereka masing-masing.

Sementara aku dan Kamui ikut berjalan melalui rute yang disebutkan oleh pemuda berambut ungu itu barusan. Aku menyalakan senterku.

"Tapi aku beranggapan kalau itu bukan hanya sekedar angin." Kamui mulai berspekulasi sendiri.

"Trus apa?"

"Kau lihat kalau gerbang itu tertutup sangat rapat 'kan?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Tidak mungkin angin bisa menutupnya seperti itu. Setidaknya akan ada celah di mana pintu itu tidak tertutup dengan rapat."

"Jadi maksudmu, hantu yang menutupnya?"

"Bisa jadi." Kamui menyeringai lagi dengan khas.

Dan seperti biasanya. Aku hanya menghela napas jika dia sudah mulai asyik dengan dunianya sendiri seperti itu.

Kami pun meneruskan perjalanan kami. Kami berjalan beriringan dengan perlahan menginjak lantai kayu lorong ini. Aku memperhatikan kolam sambil tetap berjalan. Entah kenapa cahaya bulan yang memantul pada kolam itu agak tidak wajar. Maksudku, kenapa cahayanya harus seterang itu?

Aku kemudian menoleh ke belakang karena merasakan adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres. Namun tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat menjelaskan alasan di balik firasatku ini.

Dan tanpa kuketahui apa sebabnya, aku penasaran dengan kelas yang tepat berada di samping jalan yang menjadi tempat kami menyusun strategi tadi. Di sana terlihat masih ada Kagamine dan Kazeno yang berdiri. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa tetapi aku penasaran sekali dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Terutama pada kain berwarna coklat yang tergantung di kenop pintunya.

Ada apakah di sana?

"Ano, Kamui—"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kamui dan langsung terdiam ketika aku melihatnya menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Isyarat bahwa aku harus diam untuk kali ini.

Jadi aku menurut.

Dan omong-omong, kenapa wajah Kamui terlihat sangat horor barusan?

Aku akhirnya berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sedikitpun. Aku berjalan perlahan, tetapi tetap saja selop sepatuku terus-terusan membuat semacam suara yang ditimbulkan dari pergesekan antar dua benda. Sedangkan Kamui sendiri berjalan dengan sangat santai, dan sama sekali tidak bersuara.

Aku mulai curiga kalau dia berjalan tidak menapak lantai. Jadi aku spontan menoleh ke arah kakinya dan aku sangat bersyukur karena dia masih memiliki dua buah kaki dan menapak ke lantai.

Hm, mungkin aku harus mencoba untuk berjalan santai seperti dia.

Tetapi sekuat apapun aku mencoba, tetap saja bersuara. Mungkin karena aku merasa tegang dengan situasi sunyi-senyap seperti ini. Jadi akhirnya aku berjalan seadanya saja.

Kemudian aku melemparkan tatapanku ke depan. Ketika ada persimpangan jalan, kami pun berbelok.

Dan apa hanya perasaanku saja? Aku seperti melihat ada sesuatu berwarna hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu toilet itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek apakah ada yang mengikuti kami. Dan syukurlah, tidak ada.

"Ada apa, Shion?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa."

Aku berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang kulihat barusan. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja yang terbawa oleh suasana sekarang.

Aku dan Kamui tetap berjalan melewati kelas-kelas 10 yang ada di sebelah kanan kami. Kulihat papan yang tergantung di setiap atas pintu kelas. Dan kebetulan aku melihat papan kelas X-MS 4.

MS? Matematika-Sains kah?

Yah, apapun.

Kemudian, tahu-tahu deretan kelas 10 sudah habis dan kami dihadapkan pada sebuah bangunan yang lebih kecil daripada bangunan kelas 10 dan berdempet dengan bangunan kelas 10. Dan kulihat di dindingnya, terdapat tulisan "Toilet Wanita".

Oh, jadi ini yang disebut-sebut oleh Kazeno tadi...

"Kita kembali ke tempat tadi?" Aku bertanya. Karena kulihat tidak ada jalan lain di sini.

"Tidak, di sini ada jalan tembus."

Aku bingung dengan apa maksudnya karena jelas-jelas jalan ini buntu dan tidak ada apapun di sini selain toilet wanita dan pepohonan yang juga sempat disebut Kazeno tadi. Aku memperhatikan ke dalam dua buah toilet yang masing-masing pintunya terbuka. Di dalamnya ada lampu. Dan aku penasaran siapa yang akan masuk ke dalamnya malam-malam begini.

**BRAK**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh. Aku terkesiap, begitu juga dengan Kamui di sampingku.

Aku mengarahkan senterku dan kami menemukan sebuah daun pohon kelapa yang tergeletak di dekat kami.

Aku memperhatikan daun itu lebih dekat. Warnanya sudah kecoklatan, berarti memang wajar jika sudah saatnya untuk lepas dari pohonnya.

Tetapi tetap saja. Rasanya ada yang benar-benar tidak beres di sini.

"Yang tadi itu tiba-tiba sekali." Aku bergumam, kemudian tertawa pelan. Mencoba untuk menutupi rasa gelisahku walaupun aku yakin wajahku tidak bisa membohongi. Sementara Kamui sendiri sudah menuruni lantai keramik yang ternyata lebih tinggi daripada tanah.

Aku bahkan baru sadar bahwa tadi di pintu masuk, lantainya kayu. Dan begitu berbelok, lantai sudah bukan lantai kayu lagi. Melainkan keramik.

"Ayo. Di sini ada jalan kecil." Kamui membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersadar kembali dan melihat dia berjalan melalui celah kecil di antara bahan bangunan yang menumpuk di samping toilet, dan kolam.

"Hati-hati. Di sini banyak bebatuan tajam yang licin." Kamui kembali berucap pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti arah jalannya. Untung saja aku memakai sepatu yang memiliki sol tebal, jadi kakiku tetap baik-baik saja meskipun menginjak bebatuan tajam.

Aku melangkah perlahan-lahan, sedangkan Kamui masih saja bisa berjalan dengan santainya seolah batu-batu itu hanya semacam hiasan tak kasat mata. Jalan yang kami lewati ini termasuk sempit dan hanya muat satu orang saja.

Apalagi jalannya agak remang-remang karena kurangnya pencahayaan.

Namun untungnya, kami tidak perlu berjalan lebih lama lagi di jalan berbatu itu karena kami akhirnya sampai pada sebuah teras yang lebih tinggi daripada tanah tadi. Bangunan itu tampaknya masih merupakan deretan kelas 10, terlihat dari papan di atas pintu kelasnya yang menunjukkan tulisan, "X-MS 3".

Kelas ini terlihat berbeda dari kelas-kelas lainnya yang kulewati. Bangunan ini jauh lebih besar dan lebar. Lantainya berkeramik putih bersih. Dan bangunan ini juga memiliki dua pintu beserta jendela ala pertokoan yang berjejer di samping pintunya.

Seperti ruang laboratorium.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Kamui menoleh ke belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah jalan kecil yang kami lewati tadi. Dari arah samping sini, aku bisa melihat matanya memicing, seperti mendapati sesuatu yang mungkin adalah sesuatu yang sama dengan hal yang kutakutkan dari persimpangan tadi. Lalu aku bertanya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Dia sendiri pun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia masih memperhatikan jalan itu, kemudian menutup matanya dan mengembalikan tatapannya ke depan lagi. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Aku memutuskan untuk mempercayainya. Aku sempat melihat Kamui akhirnya menyalakan senter miliknya sendiri. Heran, kenapa dia baru saja menyalakannya padahal sudah dari tadi kami berjalan.

Aku membuang wajah ke arah kolam. Permukaan air di kolam itu masih tenang. Masih dipenuhi dengan eceng gondok. Namun tiba-tiba cahaya bulan meredup. Kuperhatikan langit dan ternyata awan-lah yang menyebabkan cahaya yang redup itu.

Kemudian aku menatap ke depanku lagi. Lantai teras kelas ini terbilang lumayan luas. Lebih luas dibandingkan lantai kelas 10 lainnya. Keramik putih yang bersih ini membuatku sedikit merasa sejuk sekaligus merinding melihatnya.

Aku penasaran apa yang ada di balik tirai jendela kelas yang tertutup itu.

Kebetulan tirai tersebut tidak ditutup dengan rapat, sehingga aku bisa mengintip dari sela-selanya. Aku memperhatikan sambil mengarahkan senter ke dalamnya.

Dan aku langsung merasakan darahku mendadak berhenti mengalir tatkala aku melihat di antara celah tirai itu, ada sebuah wajah berkulit pucat, dengan rambut abu-abu berantakannya dan matanya yang menatap lurus padaku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah mata itu memiliki pupil atau apapun. Pokoknya mata itu mengarah padaku! Aku tidak tahu tetapi wajah itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan tepat berada di depan wajahku!

Senterku terlempar ke arah yang tidak kuketahui. Aku pun terloncat ke belakang tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun seolah pita suaraku membeku pada saat itu juga. Aku terjatuh dengan kedua tangan menopangku yang telentang. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memucat dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan denyut jantungku sendiri. Mataku masih melebar dan arahnya terpaku pada jendela itu.

"Hei, Shion! Ada apa? Jangan diam, oi!" Kamui memekik dan terdengar terkejut melihat tindakanku. Dia menghampiriku, dan sedikit mengguncangkan bahuku. Mungkin dia takut jika aku tiba-tiba kesurupan di sini.

Dan lagi-lagi, aku tidak bereaksi apapun. Aku merasakan keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisku, dan aku menarik napas ketika melihat tirai jendela itu sedikit bergoyang. Mungkin ditiup angin tapi... apakah di sana ada angin?

Setelah tirai berhenti bergerak, sosok yang kulihat itu sudah tidak ada lagi di baliknya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?

"Shion, apa dia mengganggumu?" Dia memelankan suaranya. Dan di saat begini, bisa-bisanya Kamui memakai bahasa gila yang tidak kupahami sama sekali. "Dia"? Dia siapa? Apakah dari tadi Kamui sudah merasakan ketidakberesan yang juga kurasakan dari awal ekspedisi ini, ataukah dia sudah jauh melampaui firasatku dan bahkan dia MELIHAT mereka ada di sekitar kami?

Tapi kuputuskan saja untuk pura-pura mengerti. Aku menggeleng pelan dengan kaku, seakan leherku baru saja keluar dari kulkas.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah berdiri. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Hei, Gakupo-senpai! Kaito-san! Ada apa?!"

Aku sudah tahu bahwa itu suara Kagamine, jadi aku tetap bergeming dan membiarkan Kamui yang meladeninya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Suara Kagamine lebih pelan daripada tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Shion hanya terpeleset tadi." Kemudian Kamui menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapanku, mengisyaratkan padaku untuk menyambutnya. Aku pun meraih tangannya dan dia menarikku sampai aku bisa berdiri dengan benar di sampingnya. Yah, tidak benar juga sih. Kedua kaki milikku masih terasa kaku akibat insiden barusan.

Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa Kamui memutuskan untuk berbohong pada Kagamine. Padahal wajah Kagamine memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya padaku.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Eh?

Kami semua langsung menoleh pada Kazeno. Tatapannya tetap datar seperti biasa, tetapi aku bisa melihat bahwa dia menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Lantas, memangnya kenapa kalau aku berbohong?" Lalu Kamui balas menjawab pemuda itu dengan datar, sampai saja dia tidak terdengar seperti sedang bertanya.

"Kau sadar ada yang mengikuti kalian berdua dari tadi."

"Eh? Apa? Ada yang mengikuti mereka?" Kagamine bingung sendiri mendengarnya. Dia saja bingung, apalagi aku yang masih belum pulih dari rasa kagetku tadi.

"Asalkan kau tahu," Kazeno merapatkan jaketnya, dan mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari kami. Dan entah kenapa, sepertinya dia menatapku. Yang berarti dia sedang berbicara padaku. "Semakin kau berusaha untuk berpura-pura tenang, semakin mereka akan mudah mempengaruhimu. Karena rasa takut itu akan semakin meluber keluar selagi kau berpura-pura. Dan kau tahu mereka menyukainya."

Seusai mengucapkannya, dia pun melangkah pergi. Kagamine yang sebenarnya masih merasa bingung, akhirnya menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kazeno.

"Kaito-san, hati-hati ya."

"Iya."

Mataku memperhatikannya yang turun dari lantai keramik ini, dan dia pun menghilang di balik bahan-bahan bangunan yang berantakan di jalan sempit itu.

"Ayo, Shion. Kita lanjut berjalan lagi."

"Ah, iya."

Kami akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan kami lagi. Kali ini aku lebih berhati-hati dalam memperhatikan sesuatu. Sehingga aku lebih cenderung memperhatikan jalanan saja. Oh iya, sekarang lantai yang kami jalani ini adalah lantai kayu ulin, sama seperti yang kami lewati di awal tadi. Yang berarti, kami memang akan sampai sebentar lagi.

"Aku masih merasa terkejut sekali..." Aku bergumam, sekedar melepas rasa gelisahku akibat kejadian tadi. Wajah itu masih terbayang di benakku. Dan jujur saja, memikirkannya terus-menerus membuatku mual dan ingin sekali pingsan.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Setidaknya, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di gerbang." Tiba-tiba dengan wajar datar, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital dari saku jaketnya, dan mengarahkan lensanya pada suatu sudut.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berfoto di saat begini."

"Kau baru sadar, heh? Padahal sudah dari tadi aku memakai kamera ini."

Oh, berarti ini salahku yang dari tadi terlalu fokus pada lingkungan sekitarku.

Kemudian, aku tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Kubiarkan sesukanya mengambil foto di sekitar kami selagi aku merasakan firasatku memburuk. Seperti akan ada yang terjadi tidak lama lagi.

"Hum, mungkin karena kamera ini bukan inframerah, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kutangkap di sini." Kamui memperhatikan sekeliling menggunakan lensa kameranya tersebut. "Hum, coba aku pakai yang inframerah."

Dia masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, dan kami tetap berjalan dengan tenang melewati lantai kayu ulin ini. Suasana masih terbilang lumayan gelap, karena awan masih numpang lewat di langit. Mungkin suasana ini yang membuatku merasa semakin merinding.

"Loh? Tadi rasanya pintu kelas ini ditutup 'kan?"

Aku berucap terkejut ketika kulihat pintu kelas yang sempat kuperhatikan di awal ekspedisi tadi, sekarang telah terbuka lebar.

Tadi aku tidak salah lihat, 'kan?

Kenapa pintunya terbuka?

Dan kenapa kain berwarna coklat itu sudah hilang dari kenop itu?

"Ah iya. Pintunya terbuka. Padahal tadi tertutup." Kamui menyahuti dengan nada pelan.

"..."

Kami kemudian terdiam dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Padahal aku sangat yakin, Kamui pasti akan berkata "Oh, itu pasti ulah mereka si hantu!" dengan seringai lebarnya seperti biasanya. Tetapi kali ini tidak. Sungguh tidak. Karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah memasuki firasat Kamui.

Sepertinya.

"... Shion." Tiba-tiba Kamui berucap lirih. Ia terlihat sedang memperhatikan apa yang ia potret dengan kameranya tersebut.

Mau tidak mau, aku jadi penasaran. "Apa?"

"Lihat. Aku mendapatkan sesuatu di sini."

Ia memberikan kameranya padaku sambil memperhatikan di sekelilingnya, seolah ia takut ada orang lain yang ikut melihatnya juga. Aku pun menerima kamera itu dan melihatnya.

Oh, sial. Aku berharap aku tidak melihatnya.

Dari foto tersebut, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia membuatku menjadi objek fotonya. _Angle_-nya terlihat sedikit sembarangan, mungkin dia sedang malas memotret dengan benar. Di sana, aku terlihat seperti boneka es yang berjalan karena wajahku terlihat agak pucat dan tegang. Tapi dari semua hal yang kulihat, bukan itu masalahnya.

Masalahnya terletak pada _sesuatu_ yang ada di belakangku.

Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Hanya seperti segumpal bayangan hitam yang berjalan dan tingginya setara denganku. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulihat selain warna hitam dan hitam di bayangan tersebut. Aku yakin itu bukan bayanganku karena itu berdiri tepat di belakangku.

Hei...

Apakah sekarang "dia" sedang mengawasiku? Membayangiku TEPAT di belakangku?

Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, tetapi aku akhirnya menoleh ke belakang.

Dan tidak ada apa-apa.

Dan ini semua semakin membuatku takut. Aku merasa ada yang "berdiri" di belakangku. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat kulihat langsung dengan mataku ini. Mungkin Kamui melihatnya, atau apapun. Aku tidak tahu.

Tapi tetap saja itu sangat mengerikan.

"Shion. Jangan terlalu lama bengong. Ayo kita susul Len dan Kazeno."

Meskipun dia berucap begitu, aku tetap bergeming. Seolah ada yang menahanku untuk tetap berada di tempatku.

"Shion? SHION!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kakiku kesemutan. Pelan, hampir tidak terasa. Ah, mungkin ini hanya karena aku kelelahan.

Dan mungkin juga Kamui sudah mulai tidak sabaran menungguku yang hanya berdiri saja, jadi dia mulai menarik tanganku dan menyeretku ke pertigaan di depan sana. Menyeret, karena aku hampir tidak berjalan.

"Ah, Gakupo-senpai!"

Aku mendengar suara Kagamine yang memanggil. Tidak lama, kami kembali ke tempat perhentian pertama kami. Yaitu di dekat pintu gerbang kelas 10.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" Kagamine bertanya seolah kami baru saja kemping ke gunung.

"Yah, begitulah. Lumayan." Sedangkan Kamui hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Matanya mulai melirik-lirik gelisah. Bisa kuperkirakan dia menyadari... tidak, MERASAKAN kehadiran _mereka_ di sekitar kami. "Kalian sendiri?"

"Segalanya berjalan agak membosankan, sampai kami menemukan ini di depan kelas X-MS 4 tadi."

Kagamine kemudian menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia bawa.

Selembar kain.

Tunggu, bukankah itu kain di kenop pintu tadi?

"Apa kau membawanya, Len?"

"Eh?" Tidak hanya Kagamine, aku dan Kazeno sendiri terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kamui barusan.

"Aku tanya, apakah KAU yang membawanya dari awal tadi?" Kamui bertanya sekali lagi dengan adanya penekanan, mata yang agak melebar dan alis yang tertekuk. Dengan suasana seperti ini, ekspresinya itu bisa dibilang sangat menyeramkan.

"A-aku tidak membawanya! Aku menemukannya di jalan begitu saja!" Kagamine berdalih. Ia panik, mungkin karena Kamui sendiri adalah orang yang jarang menunjukkan perasaan emosionalnya selain merasa senang dan penasaran. "Benar 'kan, Kazeno-san?!"

Kazeno hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Dan tiba-tiba segalanya berubah drastis.

Aku melihat semuanya begitu abstrak di mataku. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku, aku melihat warna hitam, warna merah, bayangan, Kamui, Kagamine, Kazeno—

—dan seseorang yang melayang dari toilet pria.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**to be continueD.**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	6. Kazeno Yuuma (Part III End)

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

**—****What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 6 . Kazeno Yuuma (Part III End)**

**The Creation-Story** © Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

Note : Chapter kali ini lebih panjang daripada biasanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jangan macam-macam dengan dunia lain. Bagaimana jika ada 'orang lain' yang ikut mengganggu kalian?" — Unknown.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hal pertama kali yang kulihat ketika membuka mata adalah hamparan langit malam yang pekat dan agak mendung. Hanya ada bulan, tanpa adanya bintang di manapun.

"Kaito-san! Kaito-san gak apa-apa?"

Kagamine langsung menunjukkan wajahnya di depanku. Aku sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak merespon selain melebarkan mataku. Aku menggunakan tanganku untuk meraba-raba, apa gerangan yang sedang kutiduri saat ini. Dan sepertinya aku sedang berbaring di atas matras kulit yang diletakkan di atas tanah.

"Hei, Len. Kau membuatnya terkejut."

Kemudian aku mendengar suara Kamui menyusul, menyahuti seruan Kagamine yang khawatir.

Dan tunggu, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Bukannya tadi aku memasuki lorong kelas 10, lalu berkeliling bersama Kamui, berjumpa dengan sosok wajah di jendela kelas, bertemu dengan Kagamine dan Kazeno, dan akhirnya semuanya menjadi hitam—

Oh, sial. Aku ingat semuanya sekarang.

"Aku... tadi pingsan ya?" Aku bergumam pelan sambil bangun perlahan dari tidurku sehingga kini aku duduk berselonjor di atas matras. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Ada Kagamine yang duduk bersimpuh di sebelahku, Kamui berdiri di belakang Kagamine, dan Kazeno berdiri tidak jauh dari kami. Dan dilihat dari sekitarku, sepertinya kami berada di tempat orang-orang OSIS tadi lagi.

Aku melihat pada diriku sendiri. Jaket putih-biru milikku sepertinya dilepas dan dijadikan sebagai selimut untukku. Sehingga kini kaos polos biru muda yang kukenakan tadi pun, terekspos.

"Kaito-san langsung pingsan dan kami semua panik apalagi tiba-tiba ada hantu berwajah hancur yang melayang-layang mengejar kita!" seru Kagamine memperjelas situasi yang terjadi selama aku pingsan tadi.

"Tadi ada hantu?" Berarti aku tidak salah lihat mengenai hal itu.

"Ya, kau pingsan dan jatuh ke arahku dan aku spontan saja berlari sambil menyeretmu keluar dari lorong kelas 10 itu." sahut Kamui datar. Duh, ini orang.

"Itu gak benar, Kaito-san. Gakupo-senpai waktu itu menggendongmu, bukan menyeretmu."

Aku menoleh untuk meminta pengakuan langsung dari Kamui sendiri. Dia menatapku datar dan berkata, "Iya. Aku memang menggendongmu. Dan jujur saja, kau itu berat."

Dasar sialan orang ini.

"Trus, hantunya ke mana?" Aku bertanya lagi.

Dan awalnya mereka hanya saling pandang. Tidak sama sekali menjawabku sampai Kagamine yang menjawab. "Eng, hantunya tiba-tiba menghilang pada saat kita keluar dari lorong itu. Aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa seolah dia diam-diam sedang mengikuti kita sekarang."

Aku terdiam.

Dan jujur saja, jawaban itu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada mengetahui bahwa lorong tadi memang benar-benar berhantu.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana keadaan Kaito-san sekarang? Kalau masih merasa pusing atau lemas, sebaiknya Kaito-san tetap tiduran saja." Kagamine berucap lagi.

"Aku... hanya masih pusing. Dibawa duduk sebentar juga, palingan sembuh sendiri."

"Tadi kau pingsan kenapa?"

"Eh, apa?" Aku menoleh ke arah Kazeno. Dan sungguh aku jujur, aku benci melihat ekspresi datar di wajahnya itu! Biarkan hanya Kamui yang memilikinya!

"Apakah sebelumnya kau sakit?"

"Uhm. Rasanya keadaanku tadi baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa pingsan mendadak seperti tadi."

Kemudian semuanya terdiam melihat padaku.

Hei, apakah jawabanku segitu membingungkannya?

"Shion-san."

Aku lagi-lagi menatap Kazeno. Tumben dia memanggil namaku. "Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati."

"Uhm, kenapa?"

"Karena jika kau sudah melihat'nya', itu berarti kau tidak aman lagi di sekolah ini."

Oh.

Aku tidak terlalu meresponnya. Bukannya aku sok tahu, tapi aku memang sudah merasakan hal itu. Bahkan sebelum aku datang ke sini pun, aku merasa seolah aku tidak seharusnya ke sini.

Ya, aku tidak seharusnya ada di sini.

Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji, bahwa aku akan selalu ikut ke manapun Kamui pergi. Kamui pergi ke sekolah ini, jadi otomatis aku pun ikut juga dengannya. Meskipun ke tempat paling berbahaya sekalipun. Bukannya aku sudah berjanji seperti itu di perjalanan pertama kami?

Lantas, apakah sudi aku mengingkarinya?

"Wah, hujan."

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Benar apa kata Kamui barusan, rintik hujan mulai jatuh dari langit. Aku spontan bangkit dari dudukku dan awalnya aku ingin ikut membantu Kamui dan Kazeno mengangkat matras yang entah bekas dipakai apa sebelum kutiduri tadi. Tapi Kagamine mencegah dengan alasan bahwa aku seharusnya masih beristirahat ketimbang mengangkat benda berat seperti itu.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan Kagamine.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Singkat kata. Kami kini sudah berteduh dari hujan. Dan kami berteduh di dalam sebuah gedung besar alias aula yang dipanggil sebagai gedung serba guna ini.

Di sana tidak hanya kami. Seperti yang kubilang di awal cerita, masih ada anak-anak OSIS yang berada di sekolah ini selain kami. Jadi daripada kenapa-kenapa, kami pun disuruh berteduh di sini.

Aula yang kami tempati ini terbilang besar dan luas. Aku tidak tahu seberapa luas, tetapi yang pastinya, tempat ini bisa memuat seluruh anak OSIS dan kami. Langit-langitnya tinggi, semakin menambah kesan luas pada aula ini. Di setiap dindingnya, terdapat gambaran-gambaran hasil karya anak-anak sekolah ini. Dimulai dari yang berukuran sebesar buku gambar A4, sampai yang berukuran raksasa.

Di suatu sudut ruangan ini pun, terdapat sebuah rak yang khusus memuat piala-piala yang diperoleh para siswa. Cukup membuatku takjub tapi tidak terlalu menarik perhatianku.

Yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah panggung berukuran sedang yang ada di sisi kanan dari pintu depan aula ini.

"Wahahaha! Aku ingat sekali! Dulu waktu MOS, aku gila-gilaan di sini!" Kagamine tertawa-tawa, sedang bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya. "Gakupo-senpai juga pernah diseret ke sini karena keluyuran di sekolah waktu malam 'kaaaan?"

"Hum, aku tidak ingat dengan kejadian itu." gumam Kamui acuh tak acuh. Entah pura-pura lupa atau memang benar-benar lupa. Aku tidak tahu.

Setelahnya, Kagamine tetap berceloteh mengenai masa lalunya di sekolah ini bersama Kamui. Kadangkala Kamui ikut tertawa, tetapi dengan tawa datar. Aku yang merupakan orang luar hanya diam mendengarkan mereka.

Aku tidak begitu tahu dengan apa yang para OSIS lakukan. Aku memperhatikan mereka sembari berbaring di atas lantai. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman semenjak memasuki aula ini. Mungkin karena aku adalah orang asing di sini?

Selama aku di sini, aku hanya duduk di sebelah Kamui. Dia sibuk memainkan ponsel android miliknya dan mengacuhkan seluruh tatapan yang kebanyakan berasal dari para anak perempuan. Sempat beberapa kudengar ada yang berusaha menanyakan nama pada Kamui sendiri, tapi mereka terlalu gugup dan malu untuk melakukannya. Malah ada yang dengan tidak tahu malunya berfoto selfie dengan Kamui.

Dia mendadak bagaikan artis.

Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan kejadian-kejadian barusan.

Dan tidak terasa waktu sudah memasuki pukul 11 malam. Hampir semua orang sudah tertidur, terkecuali aku, Kamui, Kagamine, Kazeno, dan beberapa senior OSIS lainnya. Ada kemungkinan yang tertidur itu adalah para junior. Mereka tertidur dalam suatu kumpulan di sudut yang berhadapan dengan panggung. Awalnya ada yang masih mengobrol dengan temannya, atau setidaknya memainkan ponsel miliknya. Namun setelah ditegur oleh seorang senior, akhirnya mereka benar-benar tidur.

Aku jadi teringat dengan masa sekolahku. Duh.

"Oh iya, kenapa kalian begitu ingin menjelajahi sekolah ini?"

Perhatianku terarah pada si penanya. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua daripada senior OSIS lainnya, mungkin seorang alumni. Usianya tidak sampai 30 tahun, tetapi sepertinya sudah mencapai 25 tahun. Pokoknya berada di rentang umur 25-30 tahun. Tidak berbeda jauh dari kami yang sekarang merupakan anak kuliahan.

Sekarang kami tengah duduk melingkar. Di samping kiriku ada Kamui, kemudian Kagamine, Kazeno, dan tiga orang lainnya di mana si terduga alumni tadi berada di tengah tiga orang itu. Dan entah siapa yang merencanakan ide gila ini. Sementara di luar sana hujan sedang turun dengan deras, lampu-lampu dimatikan dan lilin pun dinyalakan di antara kami yang duduk melingkar.

Jadi terkesan mistis.

"Bukannya kalian juga alumni dari sekolah ini? Jadi kalian tahu, bukan? Apa saja 'sesuatu' yang ada di sini?"

"Uhm, ano. Aku bukan dari sekolah ini." Aku menyela pelan.

"Eh? Lalu kalian berdua?" Dia bertanya, menatap Kamui dan Kagamine.

"Kami alumni sini kok." jawab Kagamine bangga, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Alumni angkatan tahun berapa? Aku angkatan tahun 20XX." Pemuda berambut platinum blonde itu tersenyum tipis. "Oh iya. Panggil saja aku Leon. Salam kenal."

"Ah, aku Kagamine Len! Aku angkatan tahun 20XX!" Seperti yang selalu terjadi sebelum dan sebelumnya, Kagamine-lah yang paling bersemangat di antara kami. "Ini Kamui Gakupo-senpai! Kami cuma beda 3 tahun!"

"Dan aku Shion Kaito. Aku berasal dari sekolah pinggiran. Lulus pada tahun 20XX." Aku tersenyum. Terasa agak terpaksa untuk tersenyum tapi, ah, sudahlah.

Dan jika kalian bingung dengan tanda XX itu, biar kujelaskan. Leon itu lulus lebih cepat 3 tahun daripada Kamui, Kamui lulus lebih cepat 1 tahun daripada aku, dan aku lulus lebih cepat 2 tahun daripada Kagamine. Mengenai tahun berapa persisnya mereka lulus, aku sendiri juga tidak begitu yakin kenapa harus disensor.

"Uhm, begitu." Senyum Leon perlahan memudar, berganti dengan ekspresinya yang serius. "Aku kembali ke pertanyaan pertamaku; kenapa kalian ingin menjelajahi sekolah ini?"

"Karena Len yang mengajak kami ke sini." jawab Kamui singkat. "Dan lagipula, aku penasaran dengan sekolah ini. Dulu aku tidak diperbolehkan, dan akhirnya setelah menjadi alumni, aku bisa berkeliling di sini."

"Sebenarnya menjadi alumni pun, bukan berarti kau diperbolehkan." Leon kemudian menarik dan menghela napas, dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dengar, sekolah ini sebenarnya tidak aman di malam hari. Apalagi di lorong kelas 10. Di aula ini saja, aku dan Yuuma sudah memasang 'mantel' dan hanya bertahan sampai besok pagi."

"Tadi waktu kalian berkeliling saja, aku was-was sekali. Meski aku sudah mengutus Yuuma bersama dengan kalian sekalipun, aku masih takut kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan benar saja. Sewaktu Kamui menggendong Shion yang pingsan ke sini, aku panik. Aku takut Shion kerasukan atau apa. Tetapi sepertinya tidak, karena kulihat Shion masih baik-baik saja sekarang."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan. Sebenarnya seberapa mengerikannya sekolah ini? Dan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada diriku tadi? Dan siapa sebenarnya Leon, dan Kazeno ini?

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai merasakan kesemutan di kedua kakiku. Mungkin hanya karena aku terlalu lama duduk di aula ini. Jadi aku mencoba mengubah posisi dudukku dari bersila, menjadi selonjoran. Kupikir kesemutan itu bisa mereda dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kalau kepala sekolah sampai tahu ada orang luar di sini, bisa mati aku." Leon bergumam pelan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah karena sudah menelusup ke dalam sekolah ini.

"Um, maafkan kami, Leon-san. Kami hanya penasaran dan ingin tahu."

"Oh iya, Leon-san. Apa benar katanya di kelas XI-SOS 3 pernah terjadi suatu peristiwa? Semacam pembunuhan gitu?" Kagamine malah memancing pembicaraan ini menuju ke sesuatu yang mistis. Duh.

Tapi entah kenapa, Leon malah menjawab pertanyaan itu seolah dia memang ingin menyambung percakapan itu! Aduh, siapa yang gila ini!

"Kelas XI-SOS 3 yang ada di sebelah GSG (gedung serba guna) ini 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Ah, itu memang benar kok." Tanpa menyadari bahwa wajahku sudah mulai pucat karena aku sama sekali sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan cerita mistis, Leon melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dulu ada anak walikota yang dikenal sombong oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lalu ada orang yang tidak suka dengannya, dan diam-diam mengikutinya ke dalam kelas ketika tidak ada orang. Dan saat itulah ia membunuhnya."

"Dan konon katanya, roh anak yang dibunuh itu masih bergentayangan di ruang kelas XI-SOS 3. Dan karena itulah, pintu toilet kelas XI paling ujung yang ada di sebelah kelas XI-SOS 3, digembok karena dikhawatirkan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Leon mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Eh? Setahuku karena dulu katanya ada hantu Jubah Merah yang suka mengganggu di toilet ujung itu?" ucap Kagamine bingung.

"Len, Jubah Merah itu cuma ada di toilet nomor tiga. Kalau paling ujung itu, namanya Hanako." Sementara Kamui meralat ucapan Kagamine barusan.

He, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu benar atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya yang dibunuh itu cowok atau cewek sih?" Kazeno menyela pelan dengan bingung.

"Cowok." jawab Leon singkat.

Lalu hening.

Tiba-tiba semuanya tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Hanya terdengar suara angin yang agak menggema di dalam ruangan yang luas ini. Mataku melirik-lirik gelisah ke sekeliling. Aku bingung kenapa suasana mendadak menjadi hening begini, dan aku ingin sekali berbicara sesuatu supaya suasana tidak menjadi sehening ini. Tetapi pada akhirnya tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutku ini.

Aku sedikit merinding merasakan leherku perlahan mendingin. Dengan napas yang agak tersengal entah apa alasannya, aku spontan memegangi apapun yang ada di sekitarku, yaitu tangan Kamui yang kebetulan ada di sampingku. Aku menggenggam tangannya sangat erat, sehingga bisa kurasakan seolah-olah tulang-tulang jemari dan tanganku akan keluar dari balik kulit pucatku. Namun anehnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman dengan semua ini.

Kupikir aku hanya terlalu panik. Sebenarnya bisa saja ini hanya angin keras yang datang dari ventilasi jendela yang ada, tetapi aku merasa seperti ada yang bernapas di belakang leherku.

Sementara aku memeras tangan Kamui, dia sendiri tidak bereaksi apapun. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Dari ekor mataku, kulihat matanya yang tajam memperhatikan tirai-tirai jendela yang sedikit bergerak akibat kerasnya angin badai dari luar sana.

Dan angin ini entah kenapa membuatku tiba-tiba menjadi lelah, dan mengantuk. Aku mendadak saja tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Aku mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk memikirkan sesuatu, tetapi gagal. Kesemutan di kedua kakiku entah kenapa belum kunjung hilang, malah semakin naik ke pangkal kaki, pinggang, dada, sampai—

"Ah, ada dia."

Ucapan Kamui barusan bagai menekan suatu tombol dalam diriku untuk langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Sekilas sebelum aku menutup mata, kulihat ada yang sedang menyeringai lebar di atas panggung itu. Sangat lebar dan terkesan tidak wajar. Aku tidak melihat matanya tetapi tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa dia bukanlah manusia.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku tiba-tiba tersadar karena merasakan adanya cahaya yang menusuk mataku.

Aku menutupi mataku seraya membukanya. Lalu perlahan aku bangun. Memperhatikan bahwa aku masih ada di aula sekolah tadi malam.

Tadi malam... oh iya, aku tiba-tiba pingsan. Lagi.

Lalu aku melihat wajah aneh itu.

Aneh.

Terbilang sangat aneh untuk dikatakan wajah manusia.

Memikirkannya lagi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan darahku mendesir cepat, namun hanya sekilas. Aku juga merasakan keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisku. Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat sangat pegal. Seolah tadi malam aku baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat berat.

Kemudian kulihat ada Kamui di sebelahku. Ia sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan android miliknya. Awalnya aku tidak ingin mengusiknya, namun sepertinya dia sudah sadar duluan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Apa yang terjadi denganku tadi malam?" Aku tanpa basa-basi langsung menanyakannya. Itu adalah suara yang pertama kali kukeluarkan setelah kejadian tadi malam, dan di telingaku suara itu terdengar seperti mencicit.

Awalnya dia hanya memperhatikanku. Matanya menelusuri diriku dari atas kepala sampai bawah kaki. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku menjadi risih. "Apaan sih?"

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" Ia malah balik bertanya padaku.

"Karena kau menanyakannya, aku jadi ragu ingin mendengarnya." Aku tersenyum kecut. "Tetapi baiklah. Ceritakan."

Itu pun dia tidak langsung menceritakannya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menatapku. Dan aku bersumpah tatapannya itu sangat membuatku takut seolah aku ini hantu!

"Tadi malam kau kesurupan." Dan akhirnya ia hanya menjawab begitu.

"H-hah? Kesurupan? Bagaimana bisa?" Aku sendiri sangat terkejut. Seumur-umur, aku belum pernah kesurupan. Kalau diganggu-ganggu semacam bahu ditepuk-tepuk tanpa kuketahui siapa pelakunya dan ada yang bernapas di belakang leherku itu, sudah biasa kualami. Tetapi kesurupan?

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Lalu kau mulai meracau tidak jelas dengan bahasa yang tidak kami pahami. Dan ketika Leon ingin menenangkanmu, kau malah mengamuk. Dan saat itulah aku sadar bahwa kau kesurupan."

Aku hanya terdiam. Perlahan aku mulai merasa takut. Aku takut pada diriku sendiri. Aku takut kalau-kalau siapapun yang merasukiku tadi malam, ternyata masih ada di dalam diriku.

"Setelah Leon dan Kazeno berhasil menenangkanmu, kami bertanya siapa yang merasukimu itu dan dia tidak menjawab. Dan hanya bilang, 'Jangan ganggu kami lagi'."

Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya terdiam.

"Mungkin itu penunggu sekolah ini." Dia bergumam pelan. Namun kali ini ia tidak menatapku lagi. Ia menatap pintu utama aula yang terbuka lebar. Ah, aku sendiri baru sadar bahwa hari sudah pagi.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah dia masih... berada di dalam diriku?"

"Leon sudah berhasil mengeluarkannya setelah kami berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu mereka lagi."

Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit setelah mendengarnya. Tubuhku mengejang sebagai dampak dari rasa sakit itu, sehingga tangan kananku pun menahan kepalaku agar tidak goyah. Dia menyadarinya dan memegangi pundak kiriku untuk menjaga keseimbanganku.

"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja."

"Jangan kau pikir kalimat itu bisa menenangkanku." Aku bergumam sangat pelan. Sementara kepalaku masih terasa nyeri, ia tidak merespon apa-apa tapi aku yakin sebenarnya ia mendengar yang barusan. Aku hanya memutuskan untuk langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Oh iya. Yang lain ke mana? Aku baru sadar hanya ada kita berdua di sini."

"Hm, mereka semua ada di luar. Len menemani anak-anak itu berbaris di lapangan. Awalnya dia bersikeras ingin menemanimu di sini juga, tetapi kubilang padanya bahwa kau pasti baik-baik saja."

"Haha, baru kali ini aku pingsan sebanyak 2 kali dalam satu malam." Aku mendesis, merasa miris dengan hidupku sekarang ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Uhm, yah, begitulah." Aku menjawab pelan. "Ano, bisakah aku minta air minum?"

Dia mengambil botol minum di dekatnya, kemudian memberikannya padaku. "Ini."

Aku tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyambutnya. Dan sudah kuduga, setelah meminum air, perasaanku membaik.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah mendingan. Tapi kepalaku masih agak pusing sih."

Lalu ia hanya mengangguk pelan, dan fokus kembali pada android miliknya. "Iya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya, kami harus pulang sekarang."

Sekitar pukul 11 siang, kami memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini setelah keadaanku sudah jauh lebih membaik. Aku memperhatikan Kagamine yang berbicara sebentar dengan Leon di depan GSG. Sedangkan aku dan Kamui berdiri di dekatnya.

"Shion-san sudah baikan, bukan?" Leon bertanya padaku dengan senyum tipis.

"Ah, iya. Setidaknya aku sudah lebih baik daripada tadi malam." Aku pun juga membalasnya dengan senyum ramah. Sungguh, perasaanku sudah jauh lebih mendingan. Makanya aku sudah bisa tersenyum dengan wajar.

"Hm, syukurlah."

Aku memperhatikan Kazeno yang ada di sebelah Leon. `Tatapannya tetap datar seperti tadi malam. Tetapi ah ayolah. Aku tidak ingin mengurusinya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Sampaikan salam kami kepada anak-anak OSIS! Bye!" Kagamine berseru dan melambai pada Leon dan Kazeno, sambil berjalan menjauhi GSG. Aku dan Kamui berjalan menyusulnya.

"Ya, bye."

Dan ketika aku ingin menyusul Kamui, tiba-tiba Kazeno menarik tanganku. Spontan saja aku menoleh dan menatap padanya.

"Hati-hati dengan kerumunan."

"Hah?" Aku bertanya bingung, tetapi ia tidak menjawab apa-apa selain menatapku. Karena aku berpikir ia tidak akan menjawabku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan berhati-hati."

Kemudian aku pun menyusul Kamui dan Kagamine.

"Kagamine-san, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Aku bertanya ketika aku sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Uhm, apa?" Kagamine merespon pelan tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Sebenarnya Leon dan Kazeno itu siapa?"

"Loh? Kaito-san gak tau?" Kagamine malah terlihat heran. "Oh iya. Aku belum bilang. Leon-san dan Kazeno-san itu sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga paranormal, makanya mereka bisa mengusir-usir hantu gitu."

"Oh, begitu." Aku kemudian diam karena merasa sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Oh, ternyata mereka itu paranormal toh. Pantas saja. "Jadi mereka itu manusia, 'kan?"

"Hahahah, tentu saja, Kaito-san." Kagamine tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. Ya jelaslah, itu adalah pertanyaan yang konyol. Tetapi mengingat Kazeno memiliki aura yang sedikit berbeda dari orang pada umumnya, jadi mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga aku menanyakannya.

"Hum. Ternyata SMA ini penuh dengan hantu ya? Hahaha, aku bisa ke sini lagi kapan-kapan." Dan Kamui hanya menyeringai kesenangan.

"Haha. Iya. Kau mendapatkan foto-foto _mereka_, sedangkan aku harus dua kali mengalami pingsan dan satu kali kesurupan dalam satu malam." Aku tersenyum kecut. Sungguh yang tadi malam itu sangat luar biasa sekali. Sampai saja, mungkin aku takkan pernah bisa melupakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja itu pengalaman." Kemudian dia tertawa sinting lagi.

Aku hanya menghela napas.

Dalam perjalanan kami menuju pintu gerbang yang berjarak 100 meter, aku berbalik ke arah kerumunan OSIS. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk melakukannya, aku hanya tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya.

Dan di antara kerumunan OSIS yang sedang berbaris di bawah terik matahari yang panas itu, aku melihat seseorang melihatku. Ia melihatku dengan senyumnya yang sangat lebar, sangat lebar dan tidak wajar, seperti yang kulihat tadi malam.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**to be continueD.**

(Kazeno Yuuma Part END)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

P.S : Ada bonus di _chapter_ berikutnya. Cuma ada Kaito sih, dan pendek banget, tapi semoga saja bisa menghibur. XD


	7. Window

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

**—****What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 7 . Window**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Cermin merupakan tempat tinggal para setan." — Cerpen Horror

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya ini sudah lama sekali. Kejadiannya waktu aku masih tinggal di kampung. Dan aku juga tidak yakin ini bisa dibilang menyeramkan atau bagaimana. Tetapi ah sudahlah. Daripada tidak ada bahan cerita.

Kadang-kadang di saat malam hari, aku sering terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan sekolahku sehingga aku tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

Ya, dulu aku termasuk anak yang rajin sekolah dan taat kepada tata tertib. Makanya sekarang begitu aku berada di kota, aku jadi sedikit meliar ibarat anjing yang dilepaskan dari tali rantainya. Hahaha.

Di belakang rumah lamaku, terdapat sebuah kolam yang terhubung dengan sungai kecil. Jika sedang ada waktu senggang, aku biasanya menyempatkan diri untuk memancing sesekali di sana. Yah, anggap saja membunuh waktu selagi tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kukerjakan.

Kolam itu sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang terurus juga. Soalnya banyak rumput-rumput liar yang tinggi sih. Ada beberapa pohon kelapa liar juga yang tertanam di sana. Jadi di malam hari, kolam ini cocok dijadikan _setting_ tempat film hantu.

Rumahku di kampung itu bermodel rumah minimalis. Jadi kalau kalian berpikir hidupku dulu nista sekali, sebenarnya tidak terlalu suram-suram amat. Orang tuaku hanya suka menyuruhku ini-itu sehingga terkadang aku menggunakan alasan "Mau mengerjakan PR dulu" supaya aku bisa sedikit bersantai di dalam kamar.

Dari pintu masuk, terdapat sebuah ruangan luas berukuran 3 x 1,5 meter yang merupakan ruang tamu. Di sebelah kanan, ada kamar orang tuaku. Kemudian di sebelah kirinya (dari pintu masuk), ada kamarku. Ruangan dapur ada di samping kiri kamar orang tuaku—ruang makan dan dapur dibuat menjadi satu. Sedangkan toilet ada di sebelah dapur.

Kolam berada di belakang rumahku. Atau lebih tepatnya di belakang kamarku. Uhm, seperti apa ya? Pokoknya, kolam itu sebenarnya lebih dekat dengan jendela kamarku.

Pernah suatu malam aku lupa menutup jendela kamar. Yah, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolahku, jadi aku pun tertidur di atas tempat tidurku sendiri dan seketika lupa dengan jendela kamarku sendiri.

Jadi ketika tengah malam sekitar pukul 1 malam, aku terbangun karena udara dingin masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Aku bangun dengan perasaan kesal karena tidurku yang nyenyak jadi terganggu.

Aku sempat menarik tirai jendela kamarku yang menyangkut di pintu jendela. Jadi aku bisa memperhatikan apapun yang ada di alam bebas walaupun hanya sekilas.

Dan aku melihatnya.

Di pinggir kolam, ada sesuatu yang berdiri. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi ia berwarna krim. Mungkin coklat, atau mungkin malah putih. Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas sehingga aku tidak bisa memastikan dengan jelas apa itu.

Aku kemudian menutup pelan tirai. Dan entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku malah membukanya kembali karena penasaran, tetapi hanya sedikit yang kubuka.

Dan sosok krim tadi sudah di dekat jendelaku. Seperti hendak masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku menegang. Mataku terbelalak. Dalam sepersekian detik, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Namun dengan cepat ketika aku merasa syarafku menguat kembali, aku langsung menutup pintu jendela dengan keras—dan untungnya tidak memecahkan kaca jendelanya—dan langsung masuk ke dalam selimut, dan tertidur.

Bisa dipastikan. Selama aku tidur, aku bermimpi aneh. Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan—tanpa wajah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be Continued.**

(Window Part END)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Balesan** **Review**.

(Ada balasan 8 review. _Scrolldown_ saja sampai ada tanda **A/N**, atau kalau males juga membaca A/N-nya, langsung klik kotak review. www /ngarep)

* * *

** ReiyKa** : Hue? Hontou ni? Saya gak pernah baca/ nonton sih. Jadi gak tau kalau Kamui dan Kamui punya dua arti nama juga .w.

"Mereka" yang dimaksud Gakupo dan Kaito itu... semacam hantu gitu. DAN FOTO TEMAN SAYA DIMANA ADA SI MANUSIA SEKSI (baca: Slenderman) ITU NUMPANG EKSIS MASIH DIA SIMPAN. Eh, pernah nyoba ya? Minta fotonya dong. /apa

Eh, gitu ya... baidewei, makasih banyak udah review. ^^

* * *

** MargaretzChan** : Hiee, benarkah? YA SEHARUSNYA ANDA MEMBACANYA PAS TENGAH MALAM BIAR GREGET. /nak

SHSHSHSH. SAYA JADI KEINGETAN VANAN'ICE KALAU BICARA TENTANG LEN YANG SHOTA. /capslocknak

Tapi Len dan Yuuma cuma jadi _cameo_ alias cuma numpang lewat sementara. Jadi setelah ini berakhir, kita akan lebih fokus lagi sama Kaito, dan Gakupo.

Oke, makasih udah review. ^^

* * *

** CelestyaRegalyana** : Yuuma itu manusia atau bukan yaaaa? Hahaha, sudah terjawab di chapter 6 'kan? =w=

Makasih udah review. ^^

* * *

** The Light of Aoi** : KAMU GAK TAU KALO SAYA INI FUJO JADI SAYA SANGAT BERHATI-HATI DALAM MENGETIK FANFIKSI INI KARENA SAYA SUDAH TERLANJUR BERTEKAD AKAN MEMBUAT FANFIKSI INI BEBAS DARI YAOI TAPI NYATANYA ASDFGHJKL. /MATIKANCAPSLOCKNAK

Tapi, hints tentu saja tetap bertebaran~ Karena pada dasarnya, persahabatan itu beda tipis dengan percintaan jika dilihat pakai kacamata fujo. =w= /apa

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

** Vierra Lucivia** : Saya awalnya juga suka paranoid. Dan masih aja paranoid sampai sekarang terhadap suara bisikan, bayangan, dan wajah pucat. DX

Maunya nama lain juga. Tapi gak ada ide. Jadi, dipilihlah nama Kazeno. =w= /halah

Shshshshsh kesan pertama saya terhadap Gakupo adalah, "IIIH, INI ORANG KEREN BANGET TAPI DIA INI CEWEK ATAU COWOK SIH?" /dihajar

Hum, iyaa. Saya juga merasa detailnya kurang banget. Yang kali ini saya sudah berusaha menambahkan detail serapi mungkin. Apa kurang/ terlalu detail? =w=

Oke, makasih udah review ^^

* * *

** Xinon** : Aku juga nge-fans sama Yuuma... makanya sengaja pengen bikin dia jadi rada _cool_ di sini meskipun ujung-ujungnya dia malah terkesan kaya' orang jahat gitu...

Aku kebetulan punya dua temen. Yang satunya katanya bisa "berkomunikasi" sama hantu, dan satunya lagi sering punya pengalaman sama hantu. Jadi dari dua makhluk sableng dan berani ini, aku sering mendapat cerita-cerita tentang kemistisan sekolahku. wwww

Ya. Itu ampuh. Aku juga sering gitu kalo malem. Nyalain lagu kenceng-kenceng supaya gak denger "suara-suara aneh" lainnya. =w= /apa

Oke. Chapter 5, 6, dan 7 telah tersedia! Makasih banyak udah review! ^^

* * *

** anonim ganteng** : GANTENG MBAHMU. /apa

WAKTU ITU AKU LAGI HAUS REVIEW, NAK. /oi

Hahah, aku pun juga sering begitu, males. =w= JADI PENGEN MASUKIN GAKUKAI BANYAK-BANYAK TAPI TAPI ASDFGHJKL /capslocknak

Hahaha, aku memang memakai sekolah kita sebagai _setting_ karena kaya'nya suasananya juga lumayan cocok. =w=

Sip! Update 3 chap sekaligus! Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

** TrueNaturePJ** : AYO TOS *tos*

Nyahaha, GakuKai shipper juga ternyata XD Tapi maaf ya, di sini mereka berdua hanya sekedar sahabat. Gak lebih. =w=

Ini sudah update. Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

**A/N** : TINGTONG. Banyak yang mengira Yuuma di sini bakal jadi hantu. TAPI KALIAN SEMUA SALAH. AHAHAHAHAHAH. /dibakar

Banyak yang bilang, fanfiksi ini alurnya gak sama seperti fanfiksi GakuKai kebanyakan. Yaitu, gak ada unsur yaoi sama sekali. Saya berencana untuk membuat fanfiksi ini hanya sekedar _best_ _friend_ _forever_. Jadi gak bakal ada adegan yaoi ataupun sejenisnya. Tetapi _hints_ tentu saja tetap bertebaran, karena mereka bersahabat, jadi _gomen_. =w= /halah

Dan pada akhirnya, saya terlalu menghayati cerita ini sehingga kisah sekolah ini harus berakhir dalam 3 chapter. Maaf, maaf banget bagi yang mungkin masih merasa aneh karena kemunculan Len dan Yuuma yang tiba-tiba di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf juga _update_-nya lama banget. Sebagai permintaan maaf, langsung update 3 chapter deh ya.

Setelah update 3 chapter ini, saya gak yakin bisa update fanfiksi ini lagi dengan cepat. Bakal update sih, tapi entah kapan. Jadi jangan kecewa ya, kalau saya gak cepat update chapter 8-nya. ^^ /dibakarlagi

Jadi, terimakasih banyaaaaaak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. Apalagi yang udah capek-capek ngasih review panjang-panjang. Duh, gak nyangka bakal ada yang tertarik dengan perkembangan ceritanya. =w=

Oke, kepanjangan bacot. Sekarang, saya boleh minta review 'kan? /blinkblinklagi


	8. Kikaito's House

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 8 . Kikaito's House**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, menurut kamu, hantu itu hanyalah ilusi atau sungguh kenyataan?" —Unknown

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo, lama tidak bertemu.

Maaf aku baru bisa hari ini berbagi cerita dengan kalian. Biasalah, anak kuliahan. Sibuk sendiri. Haha.

Waktu liburan semester 1 yang lalu, aku sempat menginap di rumah keponakan di desa selama seminggu. Rumahnya termasuk rumah tua. Besar dan berbahan dasar kayu. Di sekeliling rumah terdapat taman (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kebun) yang seluruh tanamannya terawat dengan baik.

Ah, seandainya Kamui ada di sini, dia pasti akan tertarik dengan rumah ini. Sayangnya dia sudah punya rencana liburannya sendiri, jadi dia tidak ikut denganku.

Sebenarnya rumah ini termasuk lumayan menyenangkan dan asri, karena lingkungannya seperti rumah vila. Di sana-sini, yang terlihat adalah kebun sayuran dan buahan, serta pepohonan. Aku senang sekali berkeliling di sini ketika pagi hari karena udaranya yang sangat sejuk dan jauh dari asap kendaraan di kota.

Dan malam harinya... ah, sudahlah...

Aku datang ke rumahnya tanpa bilang apapun terlebih dahulu. Makanya Kikaito dan keluarganya tampak terkejut saat menyambutku. Yah, aku ingin memberi kejutan pada mereka. Haha.

Aku sering mengalami sesuatu yang janggal selama menginap di rumah keponakanku ini. Semacam handuk yang tiba-tiba berpindah tempat dengan sendirinya, suara langkah kaki di tangga, dan kue kering yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai dengan kondisi telah digigit dan bernoda darah.

Euh.

Sebut saja keponakanku ini, namanya Kikaito. Penampilannya kurang lebih seperti aku, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna kuning cerah, dan pakaian yang ia kenakan identik dengan warna kuning-putih. Kalau kau pernah bertemu dengan seorang bocah autis yang sering mengaku-ngaku sebagai bule dari London, itu pasti dia. Dengan modal _grammar_ _English_-nya yang tidak karuan itu.

Meskipun kusebut sebagai bocah, sebenarnya dia hanya berbeda dua tahun dariku. Yah, dia seumuran Kagamine. Dia kuliah, dan juga sedang libur sepertiku. Jadi karena dia libur, dia disuruh sambil bantu-bantu di kebun oleh ayahnya. Dan karena aku tidak enak juga ikut menginap di rumah orang, jadi aku juga membantunya.

Sebenarnya dari awal aku menginap, aku sudah merasakan adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Tetapi semudah aku memikirkannya, semudah itu juga aku melupakannya.

Salah satu hal janggal yang pernah kualami adalah yang pernah terjadi di suatu malam. Sekitar jam 8 malam mungkin, sehari sebelum aku berencana akan pulang ke kota.

"Oh, sial."

Aku bergumam sembari menghambur benda-benda yang ada di atas meja hias di kamarku. Aku baru sadar bahwa ponselku hilang. Makanya aku sekarang sedang panik mencarinya.

"Kaito-kun! Ayo keluar! Makan malam sudah siap!" Aku bisa mendengar suara Kikaito yang memanggilku. Aku bisa memperkirakan, dia memanggilku bukan karena dia ingin makan bersamaku. Melainkan dia hanya ingin segera makan malam. Apalagi tadi sepertinya aku mencium bau masakan kari. Makanan favoritnya dia.

"Ck, tunggu sebentar." Aku mendecak pelan, karena aku masih belum mendapatkan ponselku. Dan mungkin dia sudah sangat tidak sabar, jadi dia langsung saja membuka pintu kamarku dengan seenaknya. Tanpa ketuk pintu dulu atau apa kek gitu.

"Ada apaan sih?" Dengan wajah gusar, dia menghampiriku. Dan tidak kalah gusar, aku membalasnya dengan judes.

"Ponselku hilang. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencari kalau aku tidak mendapatkannya juga."

"Yaelah, santai aja, Bang. Nanti juga ketemu." Kenapa dia dengan gampangnya mengatakan hal seperti itu! Dan sungguh nada suaranya itu membuatku ingin sekali menaboknya. "Ayolah, makan aja dulu. Siapa tahu setelah makan, pikiranmu menjadi jernih kembali atau..."

Aku merasa bahwa Kikaito menggantung kalimatnya, tetapi karena aku terlanjur kesal, jadi aku tidak ingin mengurusinya dan kembali berusaha mencari ponselku.

"... ada yang mengambilnya."

"Apa kau bilang sesuatu?" Pertanyaan itu spontan keluar dari mulutku karena mentalku yang terlatih sebagai orang yang akan langsung tertarik pada sesuatu yang bersifat misteri dan menggantung. Walaupun sebenarnya—seperti yang kubilang di atas tadi—aku sedang tidak ingin mengurusinya.

"Mungkin ada yang mengambilnya."

"Siapa?"

Dia tidak menjawabku melainkan mengerlingkan matanya ke arah jendela kamarku yang tertutup—

Tunggu, sejak kapan jendela itu terbuka? Bukannya tadi sudah kututup?

Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku nyeri?

"... makanya, ayo kubilang makan dulu. Nanti kubantu cari deh."

Aku merasa bahwa aku merasakan firasatku tidak beres dan bahkan aku merasa bahwa ada yang mengikutiku sampai ruang makan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku mau cari ke taman depan."

"Sekarang juga?" Kikaito bertanya, merasa sangsi pada pernyataanku.

"Iya."

Setelah itu, cowok berpostur tubuh sepertiku itu hanya diam. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan abstrak, tetapi tidak juga mencegahku. "Uhm, baiklah. Tapi hati-hati."

Entah kenapa melihat wajahnya itu, aku jadi merasa ngeri sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Taman yang kumaksud itu adalah kebun stroberi yang ada di depan rumah ini. Tidak tepat di depan sih. Kebun itu memiliki ukuran kira-kira 50 hektar. Bisa kau bayangkan seluas apa itu.

Dan omong-omong, rumah ini berlantai 3. Yang mana lantai 3 itu adalah loteng. Semua kamar tidur ada di lantai 2. Kamar tamu yang kutempati sekarang memiliki jendela yang menghadap ke arah samping kiri rumah.

Jendela kamar Kikaito menghadap ke depan rumah.

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Dengan nekad aku berjalan mengelilingi kebun stroberi ini hanya bermodalkan senter besar, jubah, sepatu bot, dan keberanian. Karena kau tahu, pada malam hari perkebunan biasanya memiliki temperatur yang lumayan rendah.

Aku mencarinya di sini karena tadi siang, aku sempat berjalan-jalan di kebun. Siapa tahu ponselku terjatuh di sini saat aku sedang asik-asiknya menyusuri asrinya alam.

Jadi aku berjalan mengelilingi kebun sambil nungging (oke, abaikan kata tidak baku barusan). Aku mengarahkan senterku ke jalanan. Berharap aku bisa mendapatkan ponsel kesayanganku.

Tanpa senter ini, lingkungan di sekitarku teramat gelap. Penerangan hanya ada dari rumah Kikaito. Di langit yang mendung hanya ada bulan sabit. Dan angin berhembus dengan sangat pelan, menggelitik tengkuk dan membelai helaian rambut biruku.

Membisikkan adanya tanda bahaya. Karena aku sempat mencium bebauan tidak enak yang dibawa oleh angin itu.

Wah, suasana seperti ini sangat menegangkan.

Aku berjalan dengan perasaan agak was-was. Aku merasa seperti diperhatikan oleh banyak pasang mata di setiap langkahku. Mungkin akan ada laron yang terbang mengelilingiku.

Dan kau pernah mendengar bahwa ada yang mengatakan laron itu adalah perwujudan dari kuku mayat? Oke, aku hanya mengingatkan. Bukan berarti apapun.

Meskipun suasana sudah semakin terasa dingin, aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ini. Jadi aku tetap akan mencari ponselku sampai dapat kecuali jika—

"KAITO-KUN!"

Aku terkejut mendengar jeritan Kikaito itu. Aku menoleh ke arah rumah di mana aku bisa melihat cowok autis itu berada di depan jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, dan aku tahu bahwa pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sesuai dengan dugaanku.

"Kembalilah! Kumohon kembalilah SEKARANG JUGA!"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kikaito harus berteriak sehisteris itu (apalagi sampai matanya melotot-lotot seperti itu). Tetapi sekali lagi. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Lalu aku segera berlari dari tempatku berdiri.

Tetapi berhubung posisiku saat itu lumayan jauh dari rumah, jadi aku tidak bisa langsung sampai. Dan di tengah jalan ketika aku hendak keluar dari kebun, aku sempat melihat ada sesuatu yang berwarna merah di depanku—

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hell_, kenapa aku sering sekali pingsan?

Tapi, tunggu. Padahal aku sudah sadar, tetapi aku belum bisa membuka mata. Aku belum bisa bangun. Apa yang terjadi?

Hei?

Dan samar-samar, aku mendengar suara orang-orang yang berbicara. Setelah beberapa saat membiasakan telingaku dengannya, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa itu adalah suara Kikaito yang berbicara dengan orang tuanya.

_"... sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan..."_

_"... aku tidak..."_

_"... dia sekarang diikuti..."_

_"... aku tidak tahu."_

Apa?

Aku semakin bingung dan tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Meskipun aku tidak tahu, aku merasa bahwa mereka sedang membicarakanku.

Ya Tuhan aku ingin bangun sekarang juga!

Kemudian perlahan, akhirnya aku bisa membuka mata.

Ketika membuka mata, aku mendapati diriku berada di dalam kamar tidurku.

Tapi anehnya, selain mendapati jendela yang terhalang gorden dan pintu yang tertutup rapat, tidak ada siapapun di sekitarku.

Padahal rasanya baru saja aku mendengar suara Kikaito yang berbicara. Suaranya terdengar sangat dekat tetapi kenapa mereka tidak ada?

Ah, mungkin sebenarnya mereka ada di luar kamar ini?

Kemudian dengan rasa penasaran, aku mencoba bangun. Aku melirik pada jam digitalku. Jam 3 malam. Dan seketika aku teringat lagi dengan kejadian di kebun tadi.

Yang tadi itu... apa? Ia seperti bukan manusia. Atau mungkin dia memang bukan manusia.

Tadi melihat sosok itu, aku langsung pingsan. Itu membuatku sungguh penasaran. Sumpah.

Tapi mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkannya. Karena sekarang aku harus mencari Kikaito dulu.

Lalu aku beranjak dari tempat tidur—dan rasanya aneh. Aku merasa langkah kakiku terasa begitu ringan dan melayang seolah aku berjalan tidak menapak tanah. Aku melirik ke bawah kakiku. Fiuh, masih menginjak tanah. Berarti itu hanya efek dari pingsan barusan.

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Dan membuka pintu itu.

Dan aku rasa mungkin seharusnya aku tidak membuka pintu itu. Karena begitu membuka pintu, aku merasa bulu kudukku merinding seketika.

Baiklah, sekedar informasi saja. Dari pintu depan, ada ruang tamu. Dari ruang tamu, ada dua jalur. Yang satu menuju dapur, dan yang lainnya menuju kamar-kamar yang ada di lantai 2. Untuk menuju lantai 2, kita harus menaiki tangga (karena tidak mungkin juga kita terbang untuk menuju ke sana). Ada 4 kamar tidur; milik orang tua Kikaito, milik Kikaito, dan sisanya kamar tamu. Semua kamar diposisikan dalam satu deret. Kamarku ada di sebelah kamar Kikaito.

Dan arah tangga membelakangi pintu utama.

Jadi begitu aku membuka pintu kamar, kegelapan yang menyambutku. Begitu gelap, begitu hening. Aku semakin terkejut dan ngeri bahwa ternyata tidak ada Kikaito atau siapapun di sini.

Apakah yang barusan kudengar itu hanya ilusi?

Kemudian tanpa cahaya lampu, aku perlahan berjalan menjauhi kamarku sembari menutup pintu. Aku mulai membiasakan mataku dengan gelap, sementara melangkah dengan hati-hati.

Aku tiba-tiba berinisiatif untuk merogoh kantong bajuku. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang berguna. Dan benar saja, aku ketemu senter.

Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi ketika aku menyalakan senter?

Tiba-tiba seekor kelelawar lewat di hadapanku.

Sebenarnya kelelawar tidak akan berbahaya selama kau tidak mengganggunya. Hanya saja kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba barusan membuatku cukup terkejut.

Fuh, yang tadi itu nyaris saja.

Aku masih bisa melihat kelelawar itu terbang di sekitarku. Ia kemudian terbang dan menengger di jendela rumah yang terbuka. Menampakkan lingkungan luar yang begitu gelap seolah tidak ada penerangan sedikitpun.

Seolah di dalam kegelapan itu, ada sesuatu yang sedang bersembunyi. Menunggumu untuk bergerak, menunggu untuk menerkammu. Seolah hidupmu hanya bergantung pada waktu yang berjalan.

Kemudian aku kembali fokus pada senterku. Ini senter yang kupakai saat mengelilingi kebun stroberi tadi. Ah sudahlah. Daripada tidak ada penerangan sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba lagi, lampu di lantai 1 menyala. Aku terkejut tapi bersyukur karena aku tidak perlu memakai senter sebagai peneranganku karena jelas saja cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh lampu ruangan lebih terang daripada lampu senter.

Lalu aku berpikir, mungkin itu Kikaito dan orang tuanya. Jadi aku cepat-cepat mematikan senterku, dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa mempedulikan bahwa aku mulai mencium bau busuk yang sangat, dan hawa dingin semakin membiusku. Aku tidak tahu bau apa itu tetapi aku tidak peduli karena aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Kikaito.

Namun ketika aku ingin menginjak anak tangga terakhir, ada sebuah siluet yang begitu cepat menghampiriku dari suatu arah.

Itu sosok yang kulihat di kebun tadi.

Aku ingin mundur dan menjauh darinya, tetapi aku kurang cepat dan malah ditangkap olehnya.

Kau harus tahu bahwa sosok yang kini sedang mencekekku itu memiliki wajah yang hancur seperti dikuliti dengan sesuatu seperti darah yang menyelimuti seluruh kepalanya. Rambutnya terlihat habis dicukur. Dan dia tidak punya bola mata.

Jadi yang paling kulihat selama aku dicekek olehnya adalah dua lubang besar yang seharusnya diisi oleh bola mata. Karena wajahnya terlihat seperti dikuliti, kau bisa melihat daging yang membusuk dari sana. Oh, pantas saja dari atas tangga tadi, aku mencium baunya.

Ketika aku panik dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kedua tangannya yang terlihat gosong, dalam keadaan mulai kehabisan napas karena cekekannya yang sangat keras, aku sempat mendengar ia menjerit tertahan dengan suara yang menyeramkan.

"**Jangan... pergi...!"**

_"Kaito-kun...!"_

Mendengar panggilan itu, aku langsung kehilangan kesadaran—lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku langsung memelototkan mataku. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuh dan wajahku basah dengan keringat dingin. Dengan napas ngos-ngosan, aku melihat ada Kikaito di depan mataku.

Oh syukurlah. Akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kaito-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia bertanya pelan, terlihat sekali wajahnya sangat khawatir. Alih-alih menjawab, aku memperhatikan sekeliling dengan napas yang sudah mulai kembali stabil.

"Di mana... aku?" Aku tidak menyangka suaraku akan terdengar seperti tikus yang mencicit saking takutnya.

Jujur, aku sangat ketakutan karena kejadian mengerikan tadi. Mungkin itu hanya mimpi karena sekarang aku tersadar di tengah kebun di mana aku pertama kali pingsan tadi.

Kupikir aku akan benar-benar mati di tangan monster itu...

Tapi tunggu.

Aku segera memeriksa tubuhku, takut kalau-kalau sebenarnya aku sudah mati dan kini hanya berupa roh. Tapi dipikir-pikir kalau aku sudah mati, kenapa Kikaito masih bisa melihatku?

"Kaito-kun, apa itu?"

Kikaito menunjuk padaku dengan wajah ngeri, lebih tepatnya pada leherku. Ketika tanganku perlahan meraba permukaan kulit leherku, aku merasa jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak.

Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang membakar di sana. Seperti habis dicekek oleh sesuatu yang sangat keras.

Berarti, yang terjadi di dalam mimpi itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi...

Aku mengernyit kesakitan sebagai responnya. Pantas saja aku tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar dari tadi.

"Kaito-kun, ayo bangun pelan-pelan. Kau harus istirahat."

Aku pun mengangguk, dan bangun sambil dituntun olehnya. Aku merasa kakiku keseleo, tetapi sekarang aku tidak ingin memikirkan kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

Aku hanya ingin tidur, melupakan semua mimpi buruk ini. Dan pulang ke apartemenku yang nyaman meskipun tetap saja ada aura mistis-mistisnya.

Sampai di dalam rumah, aku disambut oleh kedua orang tua Kikaito yang tidak kalah terkejut dan khawatirnya. Mereka langsung merawatku malam itu juga, dan aku pun tidur di kamar Kikaito.

Tetapi yang paling aneh, mereka sama sekali tidak bertanya kenapa aku bisa mengalami hal seperti ini. Seolah hal yang sudah kualami ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah bisa mereka tebak.

Dan apa ini hanya perasaanku saja? Ketika aku hendak naik tangga, aku melihat ada sosok monster tadi sedang tersenyum lebar di belakang pintu depan.

Seolah ia berbisik tanpa suara, padaku.

"_**Kena kau."**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Fuh, bagaimana liburanmu, Shion? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

Akhirnya aku sudah pulang ke kota karena liburan telah berakhir. Begitu bertemu Kamui, hal pertama yang ia ucapkan padaku adalah kalimat barusan. Dan kau tidak perlu bertanya, seringai itu kembali menghias wajahnya.

Hari itu kami duduk di kantin. Kami duduk di meja agak pojok, di mana tidak terlalu banyak orang yang lalu-lalang. Dibilang sedang berada di kantin pun, kami tidak membeli makanan atau minuman apapun. Hanya sekedar nongkrong saja.

"Haha begitulah." Aku hanya tertawa miris menanggapinya. Liburan kali ini adalah liburan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Luka cekekan itu masih bisa kurasakan, meskipun tidak begitu terlihat lagi di leherku yang kuselimuti dengan syal.

"Oh, dan hasil ekspedisimu kali ini adalah luka lebam di sekeliling lehermu itu?"

Sudah kuduga Kamui pasti masih bisa melihatnya. Meskipun aku sudah menutupinya sebisa mungkin.

"Apa yang kau temui di sana?"

"Oh sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya."

Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah ingin mengunjungi rumah keponakanku lagi. Karena, yah, sejujurnya aku trauma.

"Apa kau bawa oleh-oleh?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun, aku mengeluarkan ponselku—yang akhirnya kutemukan secara misterius di atas meja lampu di kamar Kikaito pada pagi harinya, padahal sebelumnya aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali—dan ia pun menyambutnya. Karena ia pasti paham apa yang kumaksud.

Aku sempat memotret-motret di sana. Seperti memotret perkebunan, dan rumah Kikaito. Termasuk juga berfoto _selfie_ dengan keponakanku itu di depan rumahnya.

"Kau berlibur di perkebunan seperti ini? Aku juga ingin sekali-sekali ke sana." Entah kenapa saat ia mengatakannya, aku tidak melihat ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikannya yang sedang menggeledah ponselku.

"Trus, tanganmu itu kenapa?"

Aku menatap pada tangan kanannya yang diperban.

"Oh? Ini hanya karena aku yang terlalu agresif bermain api kemarin. Hahaha." jawabnya santai tanpa berhenti mengeksplorasi isi ponselku.

"Oh, begitu."

Kemudian tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti menekan-nekan tombol ponselku. Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya menegang dan matanya agak melebar, seolah-olah ia melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan di dalam ponselku itu.

"Shion."

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau berfoto dengan mayat di sini?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku baru sadar bahwa selama liburan kemarin, aku tidak menginap di rumah Kikaito. Awalnya ia memang tinggal di situ, tetapi kemudian pindah ke daerah lain pada saat ia hendak memasuki masa SMA. Yang berarti bahwa ia sudah pindah jauh sebelum aku berlibur di sana.

Kau bertanya apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi selama ini?

Ternyata rumah itu dibeli oleh seorang saudagar yang bujangan (jomblo, kalau kau tidak mengerti dengan kata barusan). Namun kemudian rumahnya kerampokan dan dibakar. Saudagar itu sempat disiksa sebelum akhirnya dibiarkan mati terbakar di sana.

Setelahnya, rumah itu dirobohkan dan dijadikan perkebunan. Kamui—yang ternyata juga mencari informasi mengenai tempat berliburku yang terlalu menyenangkan itu—mengatakan bahwa para pekerja kebun itu terkadang mendengar suara jeritan mengerikan dari sana. Entah itu siang maupun malam.

Dia juga mengatakan bahwa yang dia lihat di foto _selfie_-ku dengan 'Kikaito' itu adalah aku yang berfoto dengan sesosok mayat—yang klasifikasinya sangat mirip dengan sosok monster yang terus menghantui mimpiku dari liburan lalu—dengan _background_ kebun pohon pisang di belakang kami. Padahal sebelum ia melihatnya, aku masih melihat foto itu biasa-biasa saja.

Aku menceritakan semua ini pada Kikaito yang sebenarnya setelah aku mengetahui bahwa ternyata ia tinggal tidak jauh dari apartemenku. Ia tidak merespon apapun kecuali wajahnya yang langsung berubah jadi ungu saking pucat dan ngerinya.

Sial...

Oh Tuhan. Kumohon, apakah ada mimpi yang lebih buruk dan mengerikan daripada ini?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Balesan review :**

* * *

**Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi** : Yah, itu ambigu... kalo gak inget ini fanfic "no yaoi", itu sudah kubikin jadi adegan shounen-ai beneran. XD /nak

Kalo Kaito dibikin meluk Gakupo, ntar kasihan Len dan Yuuma jadi merasa jones bertubi-tubi. /apaandah

Ini udah di-update. Makasih udah review. Maafkan karena update-nya begitu lama. :D

* * *

**Seijuurou Eisha** : Nyahaha, asal jangan tunjuk ke hantunya aja. :D /apaan

Oke, ini udah lebih dibikin detail ke-horror-annya. Apa udah semakin terasa? =w=

Makasih udah review! Maaf update-nya lama. :D

* * *

**Xinon** : Iiih, review-mu bikin aku gemes. /apamaksud

Yaudah, ntar gua bikin Yuuma nge-raep Kaito. /nak

Di sini Kaito gak kesurupan... cuma "digangguin" aja kok. XD

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

**kamui shion** : Sampai review 2 kali... saya terharu... makasih... /ambil syal Kaito buat mengusap ingus/ Gak apa-apa kok, banyak-banyak review aja. Luapkan semua yang kamu rasakan... (halah, bilang aja modus minta dipenuhin kotak reviewnya)

Saya gak tau harus ngomong apa. Pokoknya selama saya masih bisa mengetik dan masih punya minat pada cerita horror, fanfiksi ini akan terus berlanjut sampai kapanpun. /eaaa

Suka GakuKai ya? Eciee, yang suka sama es terong (?). /apaandah

Kali ini idenya agak buntu, jadi cuma bisa 1 chapter... tapi baca deh A/N di bawah, semoga kokoro-nya sedikit terhibur. XD

Makasih banyak udah review! ^^

* * *

**Kagawita Hitachi** : Di depan jendela itu masih teringat di benak saya, btw. DX

Semoga aja chapter kali ini horror-nya lebih terasa. Soalnya ini bikinnya tengah malam, biar makin greget. =w=

Oke, makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

**Nurul Fadhillah** : Cius miapah? /bahasaapadek

Hwahahaha, Yuuma itu terlalu ketje untuk dibikin jadi hantu. Makanya saya gak tega. :D /apaan

Hahaha, makasih udah review. ^^

* * *

**A/N** : Halo, lama gak ketemu... /sembunyi di belakang Kaito/ Maaf, maaf banget... baru bisa update hari ini. Soalnya... yah... biasalah... /apanya

Hampir semua yang terjadi di sini adalah kisah nyata, kecuali monsternya yang di cerita aslinya sebenarnya adalah siluman ular. Monster berdarah itu terinspirasi dari monster yang muncul di Silent Hill Mobile 2.

Ehm, sebelumnya, makasih buat yang sudah mengikuti WHBY sampai sejauh ini, dan memberikan feedback yang ketje-ketje. Entah dengan RnR, atau cuma Read doang, atau nge-fav, atau nge-follow, atau cuma dengan Review aja. /mana ada/ Pokoknya, makasiiiih banyak, minna. Ai lope yu all. ^^ /nak

Oke... berkenan untuk review? Kali ini janji deh, update-nya akan lebih cepat. =w= /apaandah

(**Berita gembira untuk para GakuKai lovers** : Bulan ini, saya mau publish fanfic GakuKai. Mohon didoakan semoga gak ada halangan.)

WHBY8. 07032015. YV


	9. This is Your Last Game

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 9 . This is Your Last Game**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ketika kamu kehilangan segalanya, yang ingin kamu lakukan hanyalah menyerah dan melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Itu hanya sikap yang sia-sia, bukan? Karena kenyataan itu akan menggentayangimu selamanya berupa sosok hantu yang haus akan jiwamu." —Gakupo

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Apa kau suka dengan permainan? Entah itu permainan tradisional, atau mungkin yang lebih modern seperti permainan _gadget_ dan _game_ _online_?

Jika kau bertanya padaku, aku lumayan suka kok.

Apalagi si Kamui.

PSP miliknya penuh dengan _game_ _survival_ _horror_. Mungkin seperti Fatal Frame, Silent Hill, atau Corpse Party. Terkadang di saat senggang, aku akan mendapatinya memainkannya dengan tampang yang biasa-biasa saja. Malahan setelah dia melihat wajah hantunya terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya, dia hanya akan ketawa-ketawa sinting seolah itu bukan hal yang menyeramkan. Di laptop-nya juga ada banyak. Mulai dari _game_ _mini_, sampai game _full_-_screen_ yang akan membuatmu menjerit-jerit karena efek permainannya yang begitu nyata.

Kita tidak akan membahas _game_ yang seperti itu kali ini.

Menurut pendapatku pribadi, permainan itu kurang lebih sama saja dengan ritual yang melibatkan suatu hal yang membahayakan. Karena mereka sama-sama dilaksanakan hanya karena iseng.

Aku akan menceritakan padamu beberapa pengalamanku, dan pengalaman-pengalaman lainnya yang pernah kudengar ceritanya dari orang lain.

Seperti yang pernah Kamui lakukan ini. Aku tidak begitu ingat apa nama ritualnya, tetapi tetap saja akan membahayakan jiwamu jika Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berada di sisimu.

Katanya, pada jam 2 malam, dia berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Karena dia bosan karena tidak bisa tidur, maka dari itu dia iseng melakukan ritual ini. Pertama-tama dia memperhatikan sudut kanan atas langit kamarnya selama beberapa menit, kemudian beralih pada sudut kiri atas, sudut kiri bawah, sampai sudut kanan bawah. Dilakukan sesuai dengan arah jarum jam kalau aku tidak salah ingat.

Setelah itu, dia mengucapkan suatu mantra. Aku tidak ingat karena mantranya begitu panjang dan rumit. Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa menghafalnya. Apakah karena dia sering melakukannya?

Kemudian, dia menutup matanya, mencoba untuk membayangkan sesosok hantu wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan gaun putih. Sosok yang ia bayangkan itu tidak menapak tanah, dan tanpa bisa dia lihat wajahnya, sosok itu perlahan menghampirinya. Dan sebelum sosok itu akhirnya bisa mencapai dirinya, dia pun cepat-cepat membuka matanya.

Kalau kau sedang tidak beruntung, seharusnya di suatu sudut kamarmu, sosok itu akan berdiri. Dan tanpa kau bisa berbuat apa-apa, kau akan mati di tangannya.

Tapi ya dasar juga si Kamui. Dia selalu beruntung dan sosok itu tidak ada di sudut manapun di kamarnya, maupun di rumahnya. Kemudian dia akan terkekeh pelan, senang karena para hantu ternyata takut padanya, sebelum akhirnya tidur tanpa mendapat gangguan apapun.

"Ritual yang seperti itu cuma menguji keberanian dan peruntunganmu saja kok."

Kurasa di dunia yang fana ini, hanya dia yang bisa dengan entengnya mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Aku saja tidak berani melakukannya. Karena yah, meskipun aku sering tertarik dengan hal semacam itu, aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Kebanyakan ritual dan permainan hantu yang pernah kudengar akan berakhir dengan kematian jika kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar.

Aku pernah juga mendengar sebuah cerita menggelikan dari Kamui. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah fiksi hiburan semata. Ini sama sekali tidak menyeramkan, tetapi kurasa bagus juga kalau kuceritakan pada kalian.

Ada seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari toko buku. Di sana dia membeli duplikat dari "Buku Kutukan". Dari judulnya sudah bisa kita duga apa isinya. Ya, buku itu berisi berbagai macam ritual yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengutuk orang lain.

Dia memilih sebuah ritual yang paling simpel namun efeknya sangat dahsyat. Dia membaca langkah-langkahnya sambil mempraktekkannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Ritual ini bisa mengutuk orang lain bahkan tanpa kau menggunakan suatu alat apapun. Hanya saja, kau harus jeli dan jangan sampai kau melewatkan satu pun langkah yang ada dari awal hingga akhir. Karena jika kau salah sedikit saja, maka kutukan itu hanya akan kembali padamu."

"Pertama, tutup matamu." Orang itu menutup matanya.

"Kemudian, bayangkan wajah orang yang ingin kau kutuk." Orang itu kemudian membayangkan seseorang yang amat ia benci dalam hidupnya.

"Dan bayangkan, penderitaan apa yang kau ingin ia rasakan." Orang itu kembali membayangkan orang yang ia benci itu akan merasakan penderitaan yang sangat luar biasa sampai dia mati.

"Dan terakhir. Buka matamu."

Aku tertawa setelah Kamui menceritakannya padaku. Karena kau sudah tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada orang itu, karena dari awal saja dia sudah salah langkah. Hahahaha...

Dan aku pernah mencoba ini waktu SMP. Berbicara dengan hantu.

Ritual ini sangat simpel. Karena seperti Kamui katakan di atas tadi, hanya menguji keberanian. Tapi karena waktu itu aku sedang depresi berat, jadi aku nekad melakukannya dan tidak terpikir lagi dengan resikonya.

Pertama-tama, aku menyiapkan dua buah kursi. Yang satu kududuki, dan yang lainnya kubiarkan begitu saja di depanku. Jaraknya kira-kira satu meter.

Pastikan kau melakukannya di sebuah ruangan yang kau yakin tidak akan ada orang yang mengganggumu. Aku melakukannya di ruangan dapur karena pada dasarnya aku lebih berharap bahwa akan ada orang tuaku yang keluar dari kamar mereka karena merasa aneh mendengar aku berbicara sendirian di sana.

Tetapi ternyata tidak sesuai dengan dugaanku. Dari awal hingga akhir, orang tuaku sama sekali tidak terbangun.

Sambil duduk, aku bercerita apa saja. Semacam kegalauanku karena aku sering di-_bully_ oleh kakak kelasku. Pernah di-NTR oleh teman dekatku sendiri. Sampai nilai ulangan Matematika-ku yang entah kenapa tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali.

Aku bercerita panjang-lebar seolah aku sedang bercerita kepada temanku.

Dan perlahan-lahan, aku mulai merasa aneh dan menyadari sesuatu.

Tadi aku sengaja menaruh kursi dengan posisi agak miring ke kanan. Karena aku terlalu asik bercerita sambil menatap lantai, aku tidak sadar bahwa kursi sudah berubah arah menjadi lurus menghadap padaku entah sejak kapan.

Aku terdiam saking syoknya. Aku melihat tidak ada seorang pun yang duduk di sana, tetapi aku merasakan adanya kehadiran yang kuat di sana.

Kemudian aku cepat-cepat berdiri, membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya, meminta maaf karena mungkin kegalauanku ini sudah mengusik "orang-orang" di sini, dan langsung kabur ke kamarku sendiri.

Setelah itu, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam, berkulit pucat, dan tidak punya mata maupun mulut. Hahaha, mungkin karena saking ketakutannya aku sampai terbayang di dalam mimpi.

Uhm, selanjutnya apa?

Oh iya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku dan Kamui pernah mengunjungi sebuah rumah tua.

Jadi rumah ini letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus kami. Rumah itu terlihat sangat tua dan sudah lama ditinggalkan. Terbukti dari lantai rumahnya sudah banyak yang runtuh.

"Aku kepikiran ide bagus." Kamui bergumam sambil perlahan menyeringai. Waktu itu kami sudah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan. "Hei, Shion. Kau tahu Five Nights at Freddy's, bukan?"

Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu sejenis _survival_ _game_. Di mana kau akan berdiam diri di dalam sebuah ruangan, dan kau harus menutup pintu ruangan itu jika kau tidak ingin ditangkap oleh para hantu boneka. Tandanya bahwa kau ditangkap oleh mereka, adalah mereka akan menampakkan wajah mereka secara tiba-tiba di depan wajah kalian. Dan akan terdengar sebuah suara menjerit yang melengking. Bukan masalah seram atau tidaknya, hanya saja mereka munculnya mendadak.

Untuk mengetahui keberadaan si hantu, ada 8 buah kamera CCTV yang terpasang di beberapa sudut ruangan-ruangan yang ada di dalam bangunan. Mau menutup pintunya dari awal permainan? Itu sama saja kau bunuh diri. Karena di pojok layar, ada sebuah parameter baterai dan _power_, yang menunjukkan seberapa lama dan seberapa banyak kau menggunakan tenaga listrik pada pintu dan lampu. Kalau kau menutup pintu dari awal permainan, baterai akan cepat habis dan kau takkan bisa menutup pintu lagi dan si hantu boneka akan dapat menemukanmu dengan mudah.

Kamera CCTV-nya tidak menggunakan baterai maupun _power_.

Mendengar ia bertanya seperti itu, mau tak mau aku mulai curiga. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkannya di sini?"

Aku segera memelototkan mataku. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bercanda mengenai masalah ini." Dan seringainya pun semakin lebar saja.

Aku hanya bisa memutar kedua mataku. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin dia hanya ingin sekedar memainkan _game_-nya. Sementara aku akan memasang headset di kedua telingaku, mendengarkan musik dalam volume maksimum.

Tapi nyatanya aku salah.

Ternyata yang dimaksud olehnya adalah bersembunyi di dalam sebuah ruangan. Dengan kamera CCTV yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa ia pasang, dan kami bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana melalui layar yang tersambung dengan kamera. Kemudian kami duduk di dalam ruangan sampai pagi menjelang.

Persis seperti yang ada di dalam _game_ itu.

Dan aku tidak tahu, kenapa bisa ada kamera CCTV tanpa kabel di dunia ini. Inframerah pula. Yang rekamannya bisa ditonton secara _live_ itu loh. Dan katanya, kamera ini juga bisa menyimpan rekamannya. Wah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa harganya.

Tapi berhubung dia sepertinya berasal dari kalangan orang berada, itu takkan menjadi masalah baginya. Apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan hobinya.

Dan sementara Kamui duduk menunggu di dalam ruangan dengan antusias dan bersemangat, aku hanya bisa duduk meringkuk di sebelahnya. Btw, kursi yang kami duduki ini adalah kursi ruangan yang entah kenapa masih terlihat bagus dan kokoh.

Seakan baru saja ada orang yang pernah tinggal di sini.

"Apakah kau sudah berniat untuk melakukan ini sebelumnya?" Aku bertanya pada Kamui yang asik memperhatikan layar TV yang menampilkan apapun yang direkam oleh kamera-kameranya.

"Aku memang sudah ada niat. Makanya aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk menemaniku."

Duh. Pasti aku yang akan diseretnya untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Tetapi ah sudahlah. Biarlah.

Kemudian aku melihat jam tanganku. Sudah jam 12 malam. Kami tadi datang sekitar jam 8 malam, berarti dia memasang kamera CCTV itu sekitar 4 jam.

Sekaranglah saatnya kami ber-_horror_ ria. Haha.

Jadi selama di sana, aku tidak begitu ingat apa saja yang kulakukan. Aku memperhatikan sepatu _sneakers_ biruku, lalu memperhatikan sapu yang baru saja kami pakai untuk membersihkan ruangan ini meskipun tetap saja kelihatan kotor. Dan tatapanku berakhir pada layar TV.

Di dalam layar itu, seperti yang sering kulihat di acara TV, terbagi menjadi 8 bagian. Struktur rumah ini menyerupai bentuk U. Kamui memasang kamera-kamera itu; satu di luar pintu depan, satu di dalam pintu depan, satu di koridor menuju ruangan ini, satu di depan pintu kamar ini, satu di belakang kami, dua di koridor jalur lain, dan satu lagi di dalam sebuah ruangan yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya.

"Itu sebenarnya ruangan apa?" Aku bertanya pada Kamui mengenai ruangan misterius itu. Tapi dia sendiri tidak menjawab apapun dan hanya fokus memperhatikan layar.

Dan jangan tanya. Semua ini adalah kerjaan Kamui. Dari tadi aku hanya mengikuti apapun yang ia inginkan.

Karena hanya dia satu-satunya harapanku untuk keluar hidup-hidup dari sini—atau mati di sini. Haha, setidaknya kalau aku mati penasaran di sini, aku tidak sendiri. Masih ada Kamui. Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan pikir macam-macam.

"Baiklah. Kita akan bertahan di sini sampai pagi hari. Dan tenang saja, jika kau lapar atau haus, aku sudah membawakan makanan dan minuman." Ia berucap sambil mengambil sebuah _snack_, membukanya, dan menawarkannya padaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan." Karena bebauan aneh di sini membuat perasaanku menjadi _down_. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa betah di tempat seperti ini.

Ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian beralih lagi pada layar berukuran sekitar 14 inci di depannya. Dan lagi-lagi—menyeringai lebar. "_Okay_, _it's_ _time_ _for_ _fun_."

Dan setelahnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Mataku bergerak-gerak gelisah, bergantian menatap jendela, layar TV, dan pintu. Suasana di sekitar kami begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dan suara Kamui yang mengunyah makanan. Dan sungguh aku sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman dengan semua ini.

Apalagi penerangan yang ada hanyalah dari cahaya layar TV yang lumayan terang. Cukup terang untuk menerangi seluruh ruangan meskipun tidak begitu terang. Aku memegang sebuah lampu baterai yang mati, jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, aku tinggal menyalakannya.

Kemudian, aku memperhatikan apa yang ada di dalam layar itu.

Awalnya tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya ruangan kosong, dan halaman rumah yang tidak terawat.

Jam 1 malam, tidak ada kejadian yang berarti. Mungkin Kamui hanya akan menyeringai dan terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ada suatu kemajuan, seperti kardus-kardus bekas di koridor jalur 2 akan bergeser dengan sendirinya padahal tidak ada apapun di sana.

Jam 2 malam, masih tidak ada apa-apa.

Jam 3 malam, aku mulai menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dari pintu masuk yang ditutup rapat, sebuah kabut mulai terlihat dan membuat kamera koridor di jalur 1 menjadi tidak dapat merekam dengan jelas. Begitu juga dengan kamera koridor jalur 2.

"Kamui, kau yakin tidak apa-apa kita ada di sini?"

Awalnya aku tidak mendapat jawaban. Aku semakin gemas dan kesal karena dia hanya memelototi layarnya seakan dia tidak merasa panik sama sekali. Aku tahu dia pasti panik tapi hanya di dalam hati. "Woi!"

"Tenang saja. Kita aman saja di sini." Bisakah suaranya tidak sesantai itu?

"Apakah karena kau sudah menebar garam? Itu tidak akan berfungsi di tempat ini!" Aku masih saja panik sendiri.

Sementara itu dia mulai mengambil kacang goreng dari dalam tas ranselnya. "Memangnya siapa yang bilang begitu, hm?"

"Trus?"

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Duduk dan nikmati semua rasa takut ini."

Oh aku benci melihat dia menyeringai di saat menyeramkan seperti ini!

Sementara aku panik karena kemungkinan besar kami sudah terkepung oleh sesuatu itu dan kupikir kami akan mati di sini, aku melihat sesuatu di dalam layar itu lagi.

Ada tangan melayang yang terekam di kamera lainnya di koridor jalur 2.

Tangan utuh... tanpa badan... berlumuran darah...

Aku spontan menahan napasku, menelan ludahku, karenanya aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun di saat seharusnya aku menjerit. Aku tahu wajahku pasti sudah pucat sekali. "Kamui—apa itu?"

"Hum, tangan, bukan?"

"Badannya mana?"

Dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai. "Mungkin dia ingin merusak—"

**BZZT**

"... kameranya." Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kamera di koridor jalur 2 itu tiba-tiba rusak. Hanya menampilkan semut-semut yang berjalan. "Wah, mungkin kita akan mati di sini~"

"KAU BERCANDA."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Tuh, lihat. Kabutnya mulai masuk ke koridor jalur 1. Mau ke tempat kita."

Aku merasa kedua kakiku lemas seketika.

"Oh iya, Shion." Dia tiba-tiba meletakkan bungkus kacang gorengnya di pangkuannya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tas ranselnya lagi. "Makan ini. Kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah bola coklat dari plastik.

"KENAPA DI SAAT BEGINI KAU—"

"Sudahlah jangan bantah aku!"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya membentakku. Dia menoleh padaku, menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. Aku terkejut karena sangat jarang sekali dia akan bersikap seperti itu. Biasanya sikapnya santai dan cenderung _easy_-_going_. Apa mungkin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Merasa panik dan seolah takut kami akan mati bersama-sama di sini?

Hei, jangan artikan dalam arti yang aneh-aneh! Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian!

Tapi mana mungkin dia akan merasa takut. Dia sudah seringkali menentang maut karena keisengannya sendiri, dan sampai sekarang, dia masih hidup dan berada di sampingku. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau permainan kali ini adalah permainan terakhirnya—dan aku?

Aargh, aku depresi kalau begini caranya!

"Hei, Shion!"

Aku segera mengambil bola coklat itu darinya, dan memakannya. Setelah memakannya, aku tetap tidak merasa lebih baik. Aku tetap merasa panik. Aku pun melihat ke arah layar lagi. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa merasa lebih panik lagi saat aku melihat hampir seluruh kamera telah rusak.

Kecuali kamera yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Kamui, kabutnya sudah sampai depan pintu sini—"

**TOK TOK TOK**

Aku terdiam.

Bahkan rasanya napasku ikut berhenti dan tertahan di tenggorokanku. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa saja yang terjadi pada diriku saat ini.

Suara ketukan itu terdengar dari arah pintu.

Aku langsung terbayang, tangan melayang yang kulihat tadi itulah yang mengetuk pintu.

Aku tersentak dan mendapati Kamui langsung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pintu itu.

"K-Kamui, hei!" Aku belum siap jika harus mati sekarang! Oh Tuhan!

Aku melihat dia berjalan perlahan, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Dan dia malah mengetuk balik pintu itu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"..."

"..."

"Shion."

Aku terlalu lelah dengan semua perasaan takut ini, jadi aku tidak menjawab apapun.

"Tutup matamu dan jangan buka apapun yang terjadi."

Aku langsung menurutinya.

Dan kemudian, aku tidak ingat apapun lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, aku terbangun di rumah sakit. Di sampingku ada orang tuaku, mereka khawatir sekali. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa aku masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit maag-ku kambuh dan aku kolaps.

Padahal aku yakin, alasan sebenarnya bukan itu.

Tapi anehnya aku tidak mendapati Kamui di manapun waktu itu. Ketika aku menanyakan keberadaannya, orang tuaku menjawab mereka tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran bahwa aku masih selamat dari malam itu, sedangkan Kamui tidak.

Tapi dengan cepat, aku menghilangkan pikiran gila itu dari benakku. Mana mungkin itu terjadi? Ia adalah orang yang ribuan kali telah menentang maut, mempermainkan mereka dengan seringainya yang seolah mengejek, namun tetap selamat darinya. Tidak peduli bagaimana ia bersikap. Ya itulah Kamui. Manusia sinting nan bijak yang mengaku ditakuti oleh semua makhluk itu sekarang adalah temanku.

Lalu kenapa?

Tapi untungnya karena ketika sadar itu keadaanku sudah baik-baik saja, jadi keesokannya aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Orang tuaku akhirnya pulang ke rumah mereka di desa setelah memastikan aku sudah benar-benar sehat dan bisa hidup sendiri lagi.

Dan saat itulah, Kamui datang menjengukku.

"Kenapa kau baru saja datang menjengukku?" Setelah membahayakan nyawaku bertemu dengan "sosok tangan" itu, ia malah menghilang. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal?

"Aku baru bisa hari ini. Kemarin aku ada urusan penting, maaf."

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di malam itu?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Hanya memandangi jendela apartemenku yang terbuka, menampakkan dunia siang hari yang begitu cerah. Memandanginya dengan mata yang setengah sayu namun ada semangat lainnya berkobar di sana. "_Game_ _over_. Tapi jangan menyerah. Lain kali kita akan _survive_ hingga akhir, seperti yang sering kita alami sebelumnya."

Dan begitulah.

"Hei, lalu bagaimana dengan rekamannya? Kau masih menyimpannya, bukan?"

"Oh, itu! Aku membawanya kok." Ia cepat-cepat membuka tas ranselnya yang bersejarah itu, lalu mengeluarkan laptop dan sebuah kantongan plastik besar yang berisi beberapa kamera CCTV yang ia pakai tadi malam. Rata-rata sudah rusak, seperti lensanya yang pecah, dan badan kamera yang seperti habis dicakar oleh sesuatu. Dan dia juga mengeluarkan sebuah mesin yang mungkin adalah induk kamera-kamera itu.

"Apa kau tidak sayang dengan mereka semua?"

"Hum? Selama aku akan mendapat sesuatu yang luar biasa, aku tidak keberatan mengeluarkan uang lebih."

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah alat kabel penghubung mesin itu dengan laptopnya. Dan terlihatlah 8 panel dari gambar-gambar berbeda yang memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi tadi malam di dalam layar laptopnya.

"Aku akan langsung memperlihatkan bagian-bagian yang menarik. Nah, kau lihat itu 'kan? Banyak hal yang terjadi tadi malam."

Jika keadaannya begini, aku bisa memperhatikan semua kamera dengan tenang dan cermat. Aku bisa melihat kardus-kardus yang bergerak sendiri, lalu pintu yang tadinya terbuka lalu menutup sendiri.

Aku juga melihat sesuatu yang lebih mistis terjadi. Aku tiba-tiba merasa bulu kudukku merinding.

Setelah aku melihat adanya tangan melayang itu, ternyata ada sebuah cahaya kecil yang melayang-layang di koridor jalur 1. Cahaya itu berkedip-kedip, dan warnanya seperti krim kehijauan.

Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Tiba-tiba cahaya tadi menghilang, namun tergantikan oleh sebuah kepala yang melayang. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Kepala itu dalam beberapa saat hanya diam begitu saja di udara. Kemudian perlahan mulai bergoyang-goyang, pelan, hingga akhirnya terlempar.

Ke arah kamera.

Dalam beberapa jarak dari kamera, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang kulitnya sudah membusuk. Dan mulutnya terbuka tepat di depan kamera, dan seolah-olah memakan kamera tersebut. Dan si kamera langsung rusak di saat itu juga.

Ukh, sungguh klise.

Aku sampai tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Jadi kamera yang seperti dicakar ini adalah bekas 'dimakan' olehnya?" Aku menunjuk kamera yang kumaksud dengan tampang jijik.

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian ketika hampir semua kamera sudah rusak dan hanya menyisakan kamera yang ada di dalam ruangan kami, aku melihat diriku yang duduk pasrah di kursiku, dan Kamui yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia akhirnya membuka pintu itu, tetapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Kamui hanya berdiri, berdiri, berdiri. Hingga akhirnya kamera terakhir pun rusak.

Menyisakan sebuah _ending_ yang menggantung.

Sehingga aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya selanjutnya.

"Hahaha, sungguh luar biasa." Kamui berkomentar pelan sambil terkekeh, lalu ia memutar balik video itu hingga sesaat sebelum kamera rusak. "Coba kau lihat yang satu ini lebih dekat."

Ia meng-_zoom_ _in_ panel yang tersisa, kemudian meng-_zoom_ _in_ lagi pada suatu sudut yang ada di belakang dirinya di sana.

Oh. Tuhan.

Di sana aku melihat ada sebuah siluet berupa entiti abu-abu yang begitu samar, berada di belakangnya, dan terlihat ingin mencekeknya.

Aku bisa melihat wajah siluet itu yang terlihat... marah?

"Sepertinya dia marah karena kita mengganggunya. Hahaha."

"Tapi dia tidak mengikuti kita, bukan?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab, lagi. "Anggap saja begitu."

"Kenapa jawabanmu begitu?! Apakah dia mengikuti kita?!"

"Kalaupun dia mengikuti, dia pasti hanya mengikutiku karena akulah yang merencanakan semua ini. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Ya, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa karena tahu-tahu aku diseret olehnya ke tempat mengerikan itu tanpa memberitahu apapun. Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir, apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau yang terjadi di dalam kamera itu akan terjadi lagi padanya? Malah lebih jauh daripada itu?

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa membawa pulang kamera-kamera ini? Bagaimana caranya kau menghalau hantu-hantu itu? Dan lagi, bagaimana kau dan aku bisa selamat dari sana?"

Ia tidak menjawab.

Hanya tersenyum tipis dengan misterius sembari menjawab.

"Aku memiliki caraku sendiri untuk melakukannya." Tapi dia tidak menjelaskan apa cara itu.

"Sudahlah. Kau tahu bahwa hantu pun takut padaku." Dia menyeringai miring, seolah mencoba menampakkan sisi lain darinya padaku yang masih belum jauh mengenalnya ini. Kemudian terkekeh kembali. "Atau mungkin mereka malah membenciku."

Hah sudahlah. Mungkin aku memang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Meskipun semua yang terjadi di hari itu masih menyisakan sebuah misteri di dalam benakku.

Dan yah, ternyata ini bukan permainan terakhir kami. Kami akan mengelilingi dunia, mencari tempat mistis dan berhantu lainnya. Dan akhirnya aku akan ikut menentang maut bersamanya. Hahahahaha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Balesan review**

* * *

**Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi** : Saya bahkan baru sadar kalau kemarin, Kaito malah jadi semacam diburu oleh hantu-hantu jones yang ganas. Gyahahaha. :v

Kaito itu emang manis 'kan? XD

Hahaha, oke. Ini udah update. Cepat 'kan? Hehehe, makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

**kamui shion** : Huweee, aku jadi ikut nangis... makasih... /mau ngelap ingus pakai syal Kaito, tapi Kaito-nya keburu kabur/

Ane jadi penasaran sama ente. Boleh kenalan gak? :v

Tapi sekarang sudah seneng dong, Gakupo muncul terus dari awal sampai habis? XD

Es krim terong tanpa terongnya? Njir, ente mengingatkan ane sama makhluk kanibal dari kampung sebelah... =w=

Nih, sudah di update, semoga mampu bikin merinding karena ini asli cerita nyata ane. Mwahahahaha. :D /thor

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : YESH. Akhirnya saya bisa bikin satu chapter selama 4 hari! /terjun/ /halahbarujugasekali/ Maaf kalau ada kalimat yang terkesan agak membingungkan atau bagaimana... soalnya mumpung masih semangat sih, jadi cepat-cepat diketik dan di-publish, hahaha.

Oke, tapi selanjutnya, gak bisa jamin bisa update cepat lagi. Bentar lagi mau UTS sih~ Hahaha~ Ini aja semua tugas sekolah dan omelan-omelan guru (karena kelakuan saya dan teman-teman sekelas yang makin lama makin greget ini) disingkirkan dulu untuk sementara selagi saya ngebut ngetik cerita. Hahaha~ /apaandah

Well, terimakasih atas support-nya, minna. Saya menghargai semua bentuk support kalian selama ini. Jaa ne! :)

**(NOTE** : Saya sempat mengedit chapter 1, 2, dan 3. Saya sudah memperbaiki EYD-nya karena saya sendiri juga sakit mata membacanya. Semoga gak ada yang tertinggal. Enjoy!)

.

WHBY9. 10032015. YV


	10. Akaito and The Corpses

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 10 . Akaito and The Corpses**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sekali kau tenggelam dalam kegelapan, maka kecil kemungkinan kau bisa keluar lagi dari sana." —Unknown

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kalau kalian punya mimpi buruk mengenai sanak-saudara yang tiba-tiba datang ke kediaman kalian, aku punya ceritaku sendiri kali ini.

Namanya Akaito, Shion Akaito. Wajahnya mirip sekali denganku, karena dia adalah adikku. Sekilas kami tampak seperti kembar, yang membedakan hanya pada rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Dulu banyak yang bilang, dia lebih tampan daripada aku. Meskipun aku lebih yakin bahwa akulah yang lebih tampan daripada dia, secara aku ini kakaknya, 'kan? Dan dia adalah orang yang sangat amat usil.

Apa aku pernah bilang aku anak tunggal? Kalau aku pernah tidak sengaja mengatakannya, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat-ingat dirinya... aku takut padanya.

Kenapa aku takut dengannya?

Karena kau harus tahu bahwa Akaito ini adalah orang yang sebenarnya jauh lebih menakutkan daripada Kamui. Setidaknya itu yang aku tahu.

Mungkin dia hanya akan berdiam diri di dalam ruangan gelap dengan berbekal sebatang lilin, tapi biar semakin ekstrim, biasanya dia akan mencoba untuk berbicara dan bahkan berkenalan dengan mereka yang muncul di dalam kegelapan itu.

Umurnya beda dua tahun saja denganku. Dan mungkin inilah kenapa kau harus mencontohkan sesuatu yang baik pada adikmu kalau kau tidak mau adikmu menjadi manusia yang lebih mengerikan daripada dirimu sendiri.

Dia juga tertarik dengan hantu dan setan. Dan bahkan terobsesi dengan mereka. Kalau aku, mungkin aku lebih suka membaca atau mendengar cerita hantu dari orang lain. Berpetualang ke tempat-tempat berhantu itu adalah kebiasaanku yang baru muncul pada masa kuliah ini. Itu juga karena aku terlanjur bertekad akan menemani Kamui ke tempat berhantu manapun.

Dulu Akaito pernah memaksaku untuk menjadi tumbal dalam ritualnya. Saat itu nyaliku sangat amat kecil, alias penakut, jadi aku malah menangis histeris saat dia menodongkan pisau belatinya padaku.

Itu baru salah satu aksi kecilnya yang mengerikan. Dia juga bisa dengan mudah dan nekad berkemah sendirian di kuburan. Apa aku bohong? Tidak. Itu sungguhan. Dia pernah melakukannya pada saat aku masih SMP kelas 2. Orang tua kami sempat menegur dan melarang Akaito untuk melakukan hal-hal gila semacam itu.

Ya, dia menurut kok. Dia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti itu lagi selama dia SMP. Selama SMA pun, dia masih keliatan alim.

Dan terakhir kali aku pergi ke kota, dia masih menjadi anak baik-baik. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya—sampai hari ini.

Karena mimpi burukku hari ini adalah—adikku itu datang ke apartemenku. _Oh_ _no_.

"Yo, Kak. Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?"

Aku hanya melongo melihat dia sudah ada di depan pintu apartemenku.

"Kak. Mulai bulan ini, aku sudah kuliah loh." Dia berucap dengan ringan sembari menyunggingkan seringainya yang membuatku muak.

"Memangnya kau kuliah di mana?"

Lalu dia menyebutkan sebuah nama universitas.

Sial, itu kampusku!

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang mau kuliah di sana?" Aku bertanya dengan nada agak tinggi. Tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh, dan seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemenku sambil menyeret koper merah miliknya.

Dia langsung duduk di atas bantal duduk yang ada di tengah ruangan. "Ayolah, Kak. Aku baru saja datang dan salam pertama yang kau ucapkan padaku setelah lama kita berpisah adalah itu?" Dia memasang wajah sok sedih, tapi aku tahu itu hanya topeng.

Dia selalu begitu.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Aku menutup pintu apartemen. "Kau datang terlalu tiba-tiba."

"Hum, terus kenapa?" Matanya yang beriris merah memperhatikan ruangan apartemenku ke sana-kemari dengan antusias. "Oh, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan banyak hal menarik di sini!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan—" Ekspresiku berubah menjadi horor saat ia mulai membuka rak buku milikku. "Hei, jangan menghamburkannya seperti itu!"

Tapi dia tidak mempedulikanku dan terus menghancurkan ruanganku dengan kedua tangannya itu. Dan kalau sudah begini biasanya dia tidak akan mau mendengarkanku lagi. Jadi aku hanya menghela napas dengan pasrah sambil memperhatikan dirinya.

Setelah lama tidak bertemu, aku tidak menemukan adanya suatu perubahan yang mencolok darinya. Dia tetap berambut merah, tetap menyukai baju kardigan berlengan pendek, dan dia tetap adikku.

Tapi ada sesuatu hal ganjil yang membuatku tertarik.

"Akaito, kenapa dengan matamu?" Aku bertanya sambil menunjuk matanya. Menurutku, sekarang matanya berubah menjadi sedikit aneh.

Pupil matanya lebih cenderung menatap sesuatu dengan tidak fokus. Seperti adanya awan-awan yang menghalanginya. Dan juga, di bawah kedua matanya terdapat kantong hitam yang samar-samar, menunjukkan indikasi kurang tidur.

Sementara itu, dia menoleh padaku dengan cepat.

Dan wajahnya terlihat begitu terkejut. Hei, apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku barusan?

"Ah, ini." Di luar dugaanku, dia tampak sedikit gugup dan tidak bisa menutupinya dariku. "Aku hanya kurang tidur."

"Kenapa? Kau kebanyakan belajar? Tumben." Aku mencibir. Aku tahu dia bukan tipe manusia yang akan belajar keras supaya bisa lulus SMA. Dia hanya akan bergantung pada insting liarnya yang dulu sering membawanya ke dalam petualangan hantu yang mengerikan, untuk menjawab soal-soal ujian yang sempat menyiksaku beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Heh, anggap saja begitu." Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan begitu singkat. Sementara ia menyeringai, dia kembali membongkar rak buku milikku. "Kau hanya mengoleksi buku-buku kuliah?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari sana?" Aku memutar mataku. "Aku terlalu fokus dengan kuliahku sehingga aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal lainnya."

"Tapi kau masih punya waktu untuk mengeksplorasi dunia hantu, bukan? Kak?" Sial, kupikir dia sudah lupa dengan hal itu. "Ayolah, Kak. Aku yakin kau masih suka mendengarnya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku bertanya dengan hati-hati. Bukannya apa, aku masih teringat dengan trauma masa laluku.

Tapi ia tidak menjawab, melainkan berdiri dan merenggangkan otot tangan dan lehernya. Seakan-akan ia baru saja angkat besi. "Hei, Kak. Aku tinggal di apartemenmu ya!"

"Hah?" Aku syok mendengarnya. "Tapi kamarnya cuma ada satu..."

"Ya kita tidur sekamar! Bila perlu, seranjang!"

Aku ingin sekali menabok kepalanya itu. Sumpah.

"Kau pikir kita berdua akan muat dalam satu tempat tidur?" Aku berucap sewot. "Dan aku tidak punya kasur lipat."

"Hum, aku tidur di lantai juga tidak apa-apa. Sudah terbiasa kok."

Aku pun menyipitkan matanya padanya. _Sudah_ _terbiasa_? Apakah dia mulai kumat lagi dengan ekspedisinya itu semenjak kutinggal ke kota?

"Ya? Ya? Plisss, kakakku Kaito paling cakep dan paling keren sejagad raya..." Dia mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. "Nanti kita bayar uang sewanya patungan deh."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Singkat cerita. Sekarang Akaito jadi penghuni baru di kamar apartemenku yang awalnya tentram aman damai sentosa ini. Tapi biarlah. Hitung-hitung mengusir suasana sunyi, berhubung Akaito itu orangnya lumayan berisik.

Sejauh ia tinggal di sini, tidak ada kejadian meresahkan yang berarti. Dia mungkin akan terlihat berdiri di salah satu sudut kamarku, menatap seekor cicak yang ada di dinding dengan tatapan serius, atau mungkin juga memperhatikan pemandangan luar melalui jendela apartemen seperti orang nelangsa. Mungkin dia jadi sedikit aneh begitu karena kelamaan puasa ekspedisi hantu.

Tapi bukan berarti dia tiba-tiba tobat dan hanya menjadi anak pendiam. Ketika aku sedang lengah meletakkan ponselku di atas meja, dia akan diam-diam mengotak-atiknya. Menggeledah isinya, mungkin semacam memeriksa kotak e-mail milikku, atau nomor-nomor kontak. Bahkan ia memeriksa _bookmark_ dan _history_ _web_ _browser_-ku.

"Sudah kuduga, kau masih suka dengan cerita hantu, Kak." Ia menyeringai, bahkan ia masih terlihat santai ketika melihatku sudah kembali. "Tapi, oh. Siapa gadis ini, Kak? Kau sampai memajang fotonya jadi foto profilmu."

"Cih, itu bukan urusanmu." Aku pun merebut ponselku dari tangannya, tanpa mempedulikan seringai usilnya itu. Aku tidak suka jika dia mulai mengurusi masalah hidupku. Apalagi tentang gadis itu... oh, sudahlah, itu akan kita bahas nanti. "Aku mau pergi sebentar."

"Memangnya mau ke mana?" Dia bertanya. Dan aku menoleh sekilas padanya sebelum beralih ke ponselku.

"Aku mau menjenguk temanku di rumah sakit."

"Aku ikut ya?"

"Untuk apa kau ikut?" Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya anak ini pikirkan.

"Yah, daripada di sini sendirian. Siapa tahu aku bisa tahu dan kenal dengan teman-temanmu. Bisa sekalian kulaporkan ke Ibu, fufufu..." Aku tiba-tiba mual mendengarnya tertawa seperti itu. Ketularan siapa dia?

"Jangan bilang kau diutus Ibu ke sini untuk mengawasiku." Kalau itu benar, mampuslah aku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Habisnya..." Kemudian alam bawah sadarku mengatakan, itu pasti tidak benar. Mungkin Akaito hanya ingin bercanda. Jadi aku urung menjelaskan alasan tuduhanku itu. "Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan. Kau jadi ikut, tidak?"

"Jadi dong. Sebentar, aku siap-siap."

Setelah ia selesai bersiap-siap dan melakukan berbagai macam hal yang menurutku seharusnya tidak ia lakukan—MENONTON TV SEBELUM BERANGKAT ITU MENURUTKU BUKANLAH HAL YANG HARUS IA LAKUKAN SEKARANG—ukh, maaf. Tulisan _capslock_ tadi pasti membuat matamu jadi sakit.

Aku muak padanya.

Dan tidak perlu kuceritakan panjang-lebar, kami sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit yang kumaksud. Kamui juga ada di sana, karena berhubung temanku yang sedang sakit itu adalah temannya juga. Teman seklub.

"Ah, Shion. Tumben kau agak ngaret." ucap Kamui padaku saat kami sudah bertemu di ruangan lobi.

Yaiyalah. Aku harus menunggu Akaito menonton TV dulu sebelum akhirnya bisa sampai di sini. "Maaf. Ini semua salah dia."

Aku menjawabnya sambil menunjuk Akaito yang ada di sebelahku. Kamui melirik, dan ekspresi takjub sekilas muncul di wajahnya.

"Wah, siapa ini, Shion? Dia mirip sekali denganmu."

"Naa, aku Shion Akaito, adik tercintahnya." Akaito langsung menyela begitu saja. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan malas.

"Ya, dia adikku. Panggil saja dia dengan apapun yang kau suka." ucapku pada Kamui sekenanya. "Akaito, dia Kamui Gakupo. Dia berbeda dua tahun dariku."

Akaito tidak berbicara banyak dan hanya tersenyum ramah pada Kamui. Sedangkan pemuda yang memiliki karisma tinggi itu terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Akaito. Dan mungkin ini perasaanku saja atau tatapan matanya memang sempat memicing padanya. "Hum, oke... kita langsung saja ke ruangannya."

"Ruangannya ada di mana?" Aku bertanya.

"Di bagian paling belakang. Dekat kamar mayat." Aku pikir Kamui sengaja menyebut ruangan keramat itu karena ia pikir aku akan tertarik pada hal itu. Dan seharusnya aku memang seperti itu, tapi...

Perasaanku tidak enak.

Jadi kami pun berjalan menuju ruangan teman kami yang dirawat tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata ada beberapa teman klub yang sedang berkunjung juga. Bisa dibilang, suasana di ruangan itu sedang agak ramai. Dan karena sekarang termasuk jam besuk—sekitaran jam 5 sore—jadi tidak apa-apa.

Di sana kami hanya berdiri-diri, dan mengobrol ringan. Akaito lebih memilih menunggu di luar ruangan. Tapi aku yakin, sekarang dia pasti sedang jalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah sakit ini. Dan tidak terasa, kami mengobrol panjang-lebar dan jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Teman-teman kami sudah banyak yang pulang. Pengunjung yang tersisa hanya kami berdua—aku, dan Kamui. Oh iya, Akaito masih ada di luar kamar ini, haha.

Dan daritadi aku bilang pada Kamui bahwa aku ingin pulang, tapi dia terus-terusan menahanku.

"Kamui, aku pulang ya..." Aku berbisik padanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Shion. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu di sini."

Dengan seringai seperti itu, aku bisa menduga bahwa hal itu pasti berhubungan dengan hal-hal gaib.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau ada acara setelah ini? Atau besok pagi kau ada mata kuliah?" tanyanya.

"Gak ada sih..."

"Makanya, tunggu sebentar."

Aku pikir dia memang sengaja menahanku.

Kemudian untuk berulang kali, aku memperhatikan kawanku yang sedang sakit itu. Sebenarnya kalau secara sekilas, ia tampak sehat-sehat saja karena tidak ada luka fisik yang serius. Tapi sebenarnya ia sakit demam berat. Uhm, bagaimana menyebutnya ya?

Meskipun ia ikut klub ilmu gaib, dia punya mental yang sedikit lemah. Dia langsung demam setelah mengunjungi tempat berhantu yang ada di dekat kampus kami.

Orang-orang berpresepsi bahwa mungkin ia jadi begitu karena "disapa hantu". Atau sejenis itu. Orang tuanya tidak percaya dengan hal yang begituan, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit biasa saja ketimbang mengkonsultasikannya dengan paranormal.

"Hei, kami pulang dulu. Sudah malam." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar Kamui berbicara dengan suara pelan, sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Aku yang masih tertinggal di belakang, hanya berucap pada temanku yang sedang demam tersebut, "Semoga lekas sembuh ya."

Dia hanya tersenyum.

Ketika aku sudah keluar dari ruangan, aku menemukan Kamui berdiri di samping pagar yang ada di depan ruangan, menungguku. Dan aku tidak melihat Akaito di manapun.

Sudah kuduga.

"Eh, Shion." Dia melihat padaku. "Adikmu mana?"

"Huh, entahlah. Nanti juga balik sendiri." Aku berucap tidak peduli. Kalau pun ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. "Kamui, kau bilang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Raut wajahnya begitu datar menatap taman yang ada di depan kami. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada langit. Ia memperhatikan bulan yang purnama di atas sana. "Kita temukan adikmu dulu."

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

Dan lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya berjalan ke arah kanan—menuju bagian luar rumah sakit ini. Berhubung komplek bangsal ini adalah yang berada di bagian belakang rumah sakit.

"Hei, Kamui!"

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya mengikutinya.

Lantai rumah sakit ini adalah keramik putih yang polos. Di beberapa sudut rumah sakit ini, terdapat taman yang berisi pepohonan dan semak-semak bunga yang disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak begitu indah. Tidak ada sekat maupun atap yang menutupi taman-taman ini. Jadi angin malam yang dingin bisa dengan leluasa bergerak di koridor ini.

Untuk pengaturan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sini, tidak perlu dipertanyakan karena penataannya juga sangat bagus.

Aku dan Kamui berjalan perlahan di koridor rumah sakit ini. Suasana terasa sunyi, paling-paling ada satpam yang juga berjalan memantau keadaan. Dan kurasa penampakan kami yang berjalan keliling-keliling ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya curiga. Entah satpamnya yang bodoh atau kami yang terlalu profesional dalam berakting.

Sementara aku dan dia berjalan menelusuri lantai koridor rumah sakit, pepohonan agak bergoyang ditiup angin. Ranting-rantingnya yang menjulur ke atas terkesan seperti tangan-tangan yang siap menerkam apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Aku mengeratkan jaketku. Meskipun aku sudah terbiasa dengan angin yang dingin seperti ini, tetap saja rasanya dingin. Dan aku harus heran pada Kamui karena dia sama sekali tidak terlihat kedinginan. Dia tampak biasa-biasa saja berjalan di sampingku.

Begitu melewati ruangan operasi yang letaknya agak jauh dari bangsal-bangsal yang lain, kami terdiam ketika melihat ada sebuah tempat tidur pasien yang melintang begitu saja di depan pintu ruangan operasi. Kemudian beberapa orang keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Dua orang petugas berpakaian putih dan bermasker, dan orang-orang lainnya mungkin adalah keluarganya. Mereka menangis tersedu-sedu.

Itu bukan sesuatu yang menghebohkan. Kalau saja yang di atas tempat tidur itu tidak ada apapun.

Aku merasa bulu kudukku merinding memperhatikan bagaimana sosok yang terbaring itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Berselimutkan kain putih sampai menutupi wajahnya.

Khas orang yang sudah meninggal.

Aku terdiam di tempatku, dan memperhatikan mereka. Dua orang petugas mendorong tempat tidur pasien tersebut melewati kami—kemungkinan besar menuju kamar mayat untuk disemayamkan sebelum diantar ke kediaman almarhum—dan keluarganya mengikuti dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dari mereka. Aku memang tidak pernah kehilangan seorang keluargaku, tapi aku bisa merasakan mereka.

"... bukan begitu kok."

Aku samar-samar mendengar Kamui berbicara. Tapi suaranya pelan. Aku pun menoleh padanya, memastikan apakah aku hanya salah dengar atau apa.

Ia berdiri agak jauh dariku. Ia bersender di pagar koridor yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah pohon tinggi yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Wajahnya menghadap ke arah pohon, membuatku semakin merinding saja.

Jadi aku cepat-cepat menghampirinya, dan menepuk pundaknya dengan hati-hati. "Hum, Kamui?"

"Hah? Apa?" Dia spontan merespon dan berbalik padaku. Meskipun begitu, ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar seolah barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya dengan heran. Aku sudah melepaskan tanganku darinya. "Kau seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang."

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang bergumam kok." Kemudian dia berjalan lagi. "Kita ikuti mereka."

"Hah? Siapa? Keluarga itu?" Aku syok karena tiba-tiba dia memutuskan seenaknya begitu saja. Tapi tetap saja, aku mengikutinya berjalan ke bagian dalam rumah sakit lagi.

Kami mengikuti mereka diam-diam sampai kamar mayat. Kami memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Di sana, petugas memasukkan jasad almarhum ke dalam ruangan itu, agak lama sampai akhirnya mereka keluar lagi dan membawa keluarga menjauh dari tempat itu melalui jalan lainnya. Mungkin ke bagian administrasi, aku tidak tahu juga.

Kamar mayat berada di dekat bangsal teman kami dirawat tadi. Hanya saja, letaknya agak dalam. Semacam memasuki sebuah lorong berdinding putih. Ada taman di samping jalan komplek bangsal. Dari bangsal teman kami, berbelok ke kiri. Agak jauh masuk ke dalam, dan di situlah kamar mayat berada. Bukan jalan buntu, karena kamar mayat juga bisa diakses dari jalan lain.

Sejenak kami hanya berdiam diri di sana. Mungkin hanya terhipnotis dengan nama "kamar mayat", jadi aku merasakan rasa ketakutan dan merinding yang mulai membayangiku selama aku berdiri di sini. Apalagi suasana terasa sangat hening dan dingin. Aku memperhatikan jam tanganku, jam 9 malam.

"Shion..." Ia memanggilku dengan suara pelan tanpa melihatku. "Kau memikirkan apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang?"

"Apa?" Sebenarnya aku tahu, tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

Kemudian kulihat dia menyeringai dengan menyeramkan seperti biasanya. "Kita masuk ke dalam."

"Tunggu, Kamui. Aku pikir ruangannya dikunci?" Bukannya aku tidak mau masuk. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kami tidak seharusnya masuk ke sana.

Aku merasa seolah akan ada seseorang yang menungguku di sana.

"Tidak. Ruangannya tidak dikunci. Bukankah kau melihat petugas tadi pergi begitu saja setelah menutup pintunya?"

Aku tidak menjawab karena aku melihat dia sudah keburu menghampiri pintu tersebut. Membukanya dan memasukinya. "Hei, Kamui!"

Sebelum aku masuk menyusulnya, aku memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Mengira-ngira apakah akan ada seseorang yang mendatangi koridor ini—berhubung tempat ini sangat sunyi karena sepanjang koridor ini, rasanya ruangan yang ada hanya kamar mayat ini—tapi kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Aku berharap begitu.

Begitu aku berada di dalamnya, hal pertama yang menyapaku adalah ruangan yang gelap. Udara dingin langsung menusuk kulit dan tulangku. Perasaan yang begitu sering menyerangku saat kami mendatangi rumah hantu pun mulai menghipnosis tubuhku. Malah lebih dahsyat.

Dan ternyata Kamui membawa senter. Dia langsung menyalakannya setelah aku berada di sampingnya. Dan aku begitu was-was saat ia mulai menyoroti satu persatu tempat tidur yang ada di sana. Ada sekitaran 5 buah, dengan masing-masing terdapat sesuatu yang terbaring di atasnya. Ya kau tidak perlu bertanya apa yang kumaksud dengan sesuatu itu. Kau sudah tahu.

Termasuk salah satu yang baru saja masuk tadi.

Aku mencium bebauan yang mulai membuatku mual. Aku tidak tahu bau apa ini, karena pada dasarnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memasuki kamar mayat. Mungkin ini bau obat-obatan, tapi aku tidak mau memikirkannya di saat seperti ini. Keheningan ini sebenarnya membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Aku melirik ke dinding. Ada sebuah saklar yang menurutku adalah saklar dari lampu di ruangan ini. Tapi ketika aku memencetnya, tidak ada cahaya yang muncul. Tetap gelap. Jadi kupikir, ada benarnya juga Kamui memutuskan untuk langsung menyalakan senter ketimbang menyalakan lampu.

Aku penasaran apa yang berikutnya akan ia lakukan. Kemudian aku memperhatikan, ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan maju ke depan sembari memperhatikan mereka yang sedang tertidur dengan perlahan.

Aku hanya berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku merasa kesulitan bernapas karena aku pikir bernapas bisa membuat semuanya menjadi runyam. Aku turut memperhatikan sosok-sosok yang terbaring itu. Mereka hanya bergeming, berselimut kain putih, dan mereka tahu bahwa ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja menjelajah tempat peristirahatan sementara mereka tanpa adanya kepentingan yang berarti. Tapi mereka memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kami dan hanya tertidur.

Aku tidak begitu lama memperhatikan satu mayat karena aku merasa begitu was-was. Bukan salahku, 'kan? Kalau aku mulai membayangkan jika mayat itu akan segera terbangun dan menyerang kami karena istirahatnya diganggu-ganggu?

Dan sampai di tempat tidur terakhir—tidak ada siapapun. Sungguh. _Tidak ada siapapun_.

Tunggu, bukannya tadi aku melihat ada yang berbaring di sana? Lantas ke mana—

"Kamui..." Napasku tercekat. Mataku melebar seiring detik waktu yang mulai beranjak perlahan. Seolah sengaja ingin menakuti kami. Dan Kamui paham dengan maksudku.

"Dia menghilang..." gumamnya sangat pelan. Wajahnya tetap datar, namun matanya agak memicing. Dan dagunya spontan terangkat dan berbalik dengan cepat ke arah belakangnya.

Aku nyaris menjerit saat aku menyadari ternyata ada sesuatu berdiri di samping Kamui dari tadi. Aku langsung menjauh sampai aku menyenggol salah satu tempat tidur. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku merasakan adrenalinku semakin meningkat seiring dengan semakin jelasnya bentuk sosok itu di mataku.

Bentuknya seperti manusia. Tingginya hampir seperti Kamui, tapi dia lebih rendah.

Oh apakah ini film zombie.

Tapi yang pasti, aku berterima kasih atas refleks Kamui yang sangat bagus sehingga aku tidak perlu berlama-lama merasa takut. Sementara ia mulai menyeringai miring, ia mengangkat senternya dan menyoroti sosok itu, seolah ia tidak merasakan ketakutan yang sama denganku.

Dan rambut merah itu sangat familiar bagiku. Apalagi seringai itu.

"Yo, Kak."

Sialan, ternyata itu Akaito.

Aku langsung melepaskan napasku dengan sangat lega. Hah, kupikir ini akan menjadi film zombie beneran. Tanpa sadar, aku bersender dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di samping tempat tidur yang kusenggol barusan.

Kulihat Kamui. Awalnya ia hanya memasang wajah bingung, lalu memperhatikan Akaito dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seolah ia pikir ini hanya ilusi dan Akaito palsu itu adalah zombie. Tapi kemudian tawanya pun meledak.

"Hahahaha! Hei bocah, kau sungguh membuatku tertarik!" Ia menghampiri Akaito dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada bahu Akaito. Dan ia mulai tertawa lagi, seolah ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam kamar mayat. "Baiklah, apa saja yang telah kau lakukan di sini sebelum kami datang?"

Sementara aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan abstrak, Akaito langsung menjawab dengan semangat.

"Aku sudah menjelajahi tempat ini dari senja tadi. Aku memeriksa satu persatu mayat ini, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah pucat mereka membuatku penasaran apakah masih ada roh mereka di sana atau tidak. Kemudian sampai pada mayat ketiga, aku mendengar ada orang yang masuk. Jadi aku langsung berbaring di tempat tidur yang kosong, berpura-pura menjadi salah satu mayat yang ada."

"Aku sudah mau bangun, tapi aku mendengar ada orang lain lagi yang datang. Aku tetap saja berbaring, dan tidak kusangka itu kau dan temanmu, Kak." Dan Akaito mulai menyeringai. "Makanya aku tiba-tiba kepikiran mau jadi zombie aja sekalian."

Sialan anak ini. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku punya adik yang usil sekali seperti dia.

"Lalu, apakah kau mendapati sesuatu yang luar biasa?" Tentu saja, sekali Kamui mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik pada sesuatu, maka ia akan bertanya terus-terusan dengan antusias. "Bagaimana rasanya bergabung dengan para penghuni ruangan ini selama beberapa jam?"

Akaito tetap dengan seringai gelapnya. "Sayangnya tidak ada yang terjadi selain tamu-tamu barusan. Dan kupikir rasanya menyenangkan sekali jika aku bisa berada di sini lebih lama lagi."

Sepertinya mentalku masih berada jauh dari mereka. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus merasa sedih, takut, atau malah senang dengan kedekatan mereka ini.

"Baiklah. Saatnya kita pergi. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan petugas rumah sakit ini gara-gara kita berada di sini." Kamui pun beranjak dari tempatnya, Akaito mengikutinya, dan aku juga turut mengikuti mereka.

Namun sebelum aku berhasil beranjak dari tempatku, aku merasakan tanganku dicengkram oleh suatu tangan yang rasa dinginnya seakan langsung menusuk nadiku. Mataku terbelalak, dan aku melirik ke belakang dengan tatapan horor. Tangan yang terlihat putih di dalam kegelapan itu berasal dari dalam selimut. Dan aku tahu itu adalah tangan mayat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Balasan review. (9 review)**

* * *

**kamui** **shion** : Wakakak, maunya gitu setiap kali update. Tapi kerjaan ane bertumpuk banget. Jadi sekarang kalo ada waktu aja baru update. :v /dibakar

Njir. Saranmu itu lumayan bagus juga. Lemon GakuKai. Nanti kalo ada waktu, baru dibikin. Tapi gak di sini. XD Btw, ente sudah baca fanfic ane yang judulnya "Gue Bukan Humu"? Itu GakuKai. Kata teman ane yang bukan fujo tapi terbiasa melihat humu, itu fanficnya "serem" abis. Ada anu-anu(?)nya. :v

Ini Akaito-nya sudah ditampilkan. Maunya dibikin usil, tapi Gakupo malah tertarik sama dia! Tapi semoga aja gak terlalu bikin kecewa. :D

Maaf banget yak. Udah bikin kecewa beribu kali. Gini aja deh, ada kontak yang bisa dihubungin? Kalo update, baru ane hubungin. Biar gak capek periksa ke sini terus. :D

Haha, makasih banyak udah review sampai tiga kali. Semoga gak kapok ya, nungguin keterlambatan fanfic ini. =w=

* * *

**Hikari Rue** : Sebenarnya gak bisa dibilang suka memainkannya, lebih suka nonton teman yang memainkannya. Asik sih, lebih suka yang part 1. :D

Oke. Makasih udah RnR. ^^

* * *

**Puella** : Terlalu cepat buat Gakupo mati. Dia 'kan mirip kucing, punya banyak nyawa. Hahahaa... /apaan

Beneran? Bikin takut? Hahaha, makasih. Semoga aja chapter kali ini serem juga. :D

Makasih udah RnR. ^^

* * *

**CelestyaRegalyana** : Oke. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah RnR. ^^

* * *

**TrueNaturePJ** : Lol

Mungkin inilah kenapa saya lama baru update. Saya berulang kali berpikir, kenapa fanfic ini bisa-bisanya masih mengandung unsur humu padahal sudah berusaha keras supaya tetap netral. :v

Kaito memang manis seperti gula. Dikejar-kejar, tapi sayangnya yang mengejar itu hantu. :D

Hahaha, FNaF itu keren bingit. Tapi entah kenapa, sampai sekarang, Night 6 part 1 saya gak pernah kelar. :v

Oke. Makasih udah RnR. ^^

* * *

**Seijuurou Eisha** : Siapakah Gakupo itu yang sebenarnya? Entahlah. Saya gak tau. /dilempar

Nyahaha, nanti akan ada saat di mana Gakupo dan Kaito sendirilah yang akan membeberkan identitasnya yang sebenarnya! Tapi gak sekarang, gak besok, tapi entah kapan. :D

Makasih udah RnR. ^^

* * *

**Kagawita Hitachi** : Gakupo adalah makhluk pertama yang saya bikin jadi cool dan seolah gak pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya rasa takut di fanfic bikinan saya. Syukurlah banyak yang suka. =w=

Makasih udah RnR. ^^

* * *

**Xinon** : Oke. Makasih udah RnR. ^^

* * *

**Xion-Chan** : Oke. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah RnR. ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N (panjang banget ini)** : Saya sengaja memotong ceritanya di situ biar kesan horornya nangkep. Hahaha~ /apa

Dan saya tahu, readers pasti sudah capek mendengar saya terus-terusan minta maaf setiap kali update. Tapi sumpah, kali ini saya benar-benar sibuk. Setelah ulangan tengah semester yang lalu, saya sempat ada waktu beberapa minggu dan mengetik cerita ini. Tapi pas sudah setengah cerita, berbagai macam bencana pun berdatangan. /apaan/ Mau ulangan kenaikan kelas, malah dibebani berbagai macam ulangan harian dan PR yang bertumpuk... sempat stress dengan jabatan baru di eskul, dan sempat brokoro gara-gara seseorang... /halahmalahcurcol

Oke. Ada yang senang dengan kehadiran Akaito? Keusilannya tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi semoga aja yang barusan itu bisa bikin terkesan. =w= Kalau banyak yang senang dengan Akaito, bakal saya terusin kehadirannya sampai chapter-chapter berikutnya. Tapi kalo gak ada yang mengharapkan dia... yaudah, saya tampilkan dia di chapter ini aja.

Ada yang tanya, Gakupo itu sebenarnya siapa sih? Trus, kenapa Kaito bisa "disukai" oleh berbagai macam hantu dan setan yang ada? Dan kenapa Akaito bisa-bisanya mendadak muncul gitu aja padahal Kaito tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya? SAKSIKAN TERUS HANYA DI WHBY! /maksa

Baiklah. Terakhir. Makasih banyak bagi pihak-pihak yang udah terlibat dalam fanfic ini. Yang udah ngasih review. Nge-fav dan atau nge-follow. Komentar secara langsung sama saya. Atau cuma baca doang. Semuanya saya hargai. Karena tanpa kalian, saya bukan apa-apa. ^^

**(Untuk memperingati satu tahun fanfic ini (dan itu udah 2 bulan yang lalu), saya menerima 3 biji (?) request untuk fanfic ini. Kalau memungkinkan, bakal saya kabulkan. Makasih banyak, _minna_. =w=)**

Dan terakhir lagi. Kapankah saya akan update chapter 11? Entahlah! /dibakar/ Mau UKK (ulangan kenaikan kelas) sih. Tapi saya janji, selama liburan semester nanti, saya bakal usahakan update paling tidak satu chapter. :D /dibakar lagi

.

11052015\. WHBY10. YV


	11. My Childhood Friend

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 11 . My Childhood Friend**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kalian pernah dengar teman hantu masa kecil?

Atau mungkin... kau pernah berteman dengan hantu semasa kanak-kanak? Kalau benar, apakah sampai sekarang kau masih berteman dengannya?

Aku sendiri tidak pernah mengalaminya. Hidupku bebas dari gangguan mereka. Hahaha. Sedikit disayangkan sih, tapi kurasa lebih baik itu tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

Rasanya Kamui pernah membahas mengenai ini. Dia punya teman hantu saat ia berumur 8 tahun.

"Dia laki-laki," Kamui bercerita. "Penampilannya seperti kita. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti hantu. Makanya dulu aku bisa berteman dengannya.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku membongkar gudang rumahku. Aku melihatnya berdiri di pojok ruangan. Awalnya aku kaget dan aku sempat berpikir dia itu hantu. Tapi dia punya wajah, anggota tubuhnya lengkap, tidak ada bekas-bekas mayat. Pokoknya dia seperti manusia. Dan karena dulu aku juga masih bocah, jadi aku berpikir dia memang benar-benar manusia.

"Kami berteman akrab. Setiap hari kami bermain di gudang rumahku. Anehnya, aku tidak pernah terpikir kenapa dia bisa ada di dalam rumahku sementara orang tuaku sendiri tidak pernah bercerita.

"Dan ketika aku hendak pindah ke apartemen, dia sempat menangis dan memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal di rumah lamaku. Lalu aku menghiburnya dan berkata aku akan sering-sering pulang untuk mengunjunginya.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku baru sadar bahwa dia adalah hantu." Dia menjeda ceritanya sebentar. Dan tersenyum miring. "Dia mengajakku untuk mati dan pergi bersamanya."

"Lalu? Apa kau menerimanya?" Aku bertanya.

"Kalau aku menerimanya, seharusnya aku sudah tidak ada di sini sekarang, Shion." Dia tertawa mengejek. "Aku menolaknya secara halus. Dan aku bersyukur dia mau menerima penolakanku itu. Dan ya, sepertinya dia mengikutiku sampai ke sini. Terkadang aku akan melihat penampakannya sekilas di apartemenku, tapi ketika aku ingin melihatnya untuk kedua kalinya, dia sudah tidak ada. Dia masih terlihat anak-anak, karena tentu saja, hantu tidak pernah tumbuh."

Aku sedikit terpukau dengan pengalaman Kamui. Dan aku berpikir dia memiliki masa kecil yang sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan anak-anak lainnya.

Tapi begitulah anak-anak. Mereka tidak pernah terpikir mereka sedang berteman dengan siapa. Tidak heran mereka akan berteman dengan hantu-hantu berwujud abstrak, dan kalau salah melangkah, mereka bisa dibawa pergi oleh teman hantu mereka tersebut.

Dan sore ini aku kedatangan tamu yang ingin menitipkan putrinya padaku.

"Kaito-kun, bisakah aku titip Yuki-chan selama aku pergi? Tolonglah, hanya sampai besok saja!"

Aku memperhatikan wanita muda di depanku ini dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Namanya Sakamoto Mew, wanita berambut hitam panjang yang memiliki tubuh semampai. Dia tinggal di lantai yang sama denganku. Kami sering bertegur-sapa ketika berada dalam satu lift. Dia adalah seorang wanita karir, katanya dia baru bercerai dengan suaminya beberapa minggu lalu—bukan berarti aku senang bergosip jadi bisa tahu dengan hal itu. Aku hanya kebetulan mendengarnya dari ibu-ibu yang sering berada di lantai dasar apartemen.

Tapi setelah bercerai itu, suaminya tiba-tiba menghilang entah ke mana. Tidak ada yang tahu. Ada yang berpresepsi, mungkin dia mencoba menenangkan diri di luar daerah. Tapi lenyapnya suami Sakamoto adalah hal yang sangat tiba-tiba dan entah kenapa menurutku agak ganjil.

Sakamoto pasti kerepotan mengurus anaknya sendirian.

Kemudian tatapanku beralih pada putrinya. Namanya Kaai Yuki, dengan namanya masih mengikuti marga ayahnya. Sama seperti ibunya, dia memiliki rambut hitam yang legam. Hanya saja, dia mengikatnya ala _twin_-_tails_. Mata krim kecoklatan miliknya yang besar itu menatapku dengan bingung. Mungkin dia berpikir, apakah orang ini sungguh bisa merawatnya selama ibunya pergi.

"Kaito-kun?"

"Err, aku kebetulan sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah sih, t-tapi aku—"

"Kumohon, Kaito-kun. Aku tiba-tiba dikirim oleh atasanku ke daerah lain, dan aku tidak bisa membawa anakku selama itu."

Aku lama-lama jadi tidak tega, apalagi mendengar suaranya yang memelas itu. "Uhm, baiklah..."

Dan aku tahu, dia tidak punya sanak-saudara di kota ini.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Kaito-kun!" Kemudian dia menuntun putrinya, dan memberikan sebuah tas berukuran sedang padaku. "Segala keperluannya ada di dalam tas ini. Kalau ada apa-apa, ini nomor teleponku. Maaf aku terburu-buru karena sebentar lagi pesawatnya sudah _take_-_off_."

Lalu dia menunduk agar bisa sejajar dengan putri tunggalnya. "Yuki-chan, Mama pergi dulu. Hari ini, Yuki-chan main sama Om Kaito ya. Besok pagi, Mama jemput Yuki-chan."

Setelah melakukan salam perpisahan, dia berdiri dan pergi begitu saja dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Aku memperhatikan siluetnya yang perlahan menjauh dan lenyap di balik pintu lift.

Lalu aku menoleh ke sampingku. Aku melihat anak itu terlihat diam, tapi wajahnya seolah-olah mengatakan "jangan pergi". Yang membuatku kagum, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin menangis.

"A-ano. Namamu siapa?" Aku mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku. Dia pun ikut menoleh padaku, dan menatapku dengan polos. "Panggil saja aku... ehm, Om Kaito. Seperti yang dibilang mamamu tadi."

Meskipun ini bukan pertama kali, aku tetap merasa aneh jika dipanggil dengan Om.

Aku merasa kecanggunganku semakin terasa ketika anak itu hanya diam saja memperhatikanku. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menjawabku dengan riang dan ramah, membuatku lega. "Aku Yuki-chan! Salam kenal, Om Kaito!"

"Err... salam kenal juga." Bolehkah aku menggaruk dinding sekarang juga? Aku tidak tahan dengan panggilan itu!

Setelah melewati masa-masa abstrak barusan, kami pun sudah berada di dalam kamar apartemen. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kepalaku sedikit pening, tapi ah sudahlah.

Dia duduk tenang di ruang tengah dengan bonekanya, sedangkan aku juga berada di sana, memeriksa apa saja yang ada di dalam tas pemberian ibunya. Kebanyakan yang kutemukan adalah pakaian, dan mainan. Meskipun aku yakin sebenarnya selama di sini, dia pasti tidak akan memerlukan baju ganti. Ada juga buku gambar, dan peralatan menggambar. Aku penasaran anak ini berapa umurnya.

"Yuki-chan umurnya berapa?" Aku bertanya.

Dia menoleh padaku sekilas, kemudian sibuk lagi dengan dunianya. "Umurku 8 tahun."

"Oh, berarti sudah sekolah?"

"Iya."

"Oh."

Kemudian hening. Aku yang pada dasarnya adalah orang yang tidak terlalu suka berbicara, tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi untuk menyambung percakapan kami.

Aku diam memperhatikan bagaimana dia bermain dengan bonekanya. Boneka berbentuk anak perempuan itu memiliki rambut pirang, tapi entah kenapa seperti terkena sesuatu sehingga ada bekas noda hitam di beberapa bagian. Setidaknya itulah bagian teraneh dari boneka tersebut.

"Hei. Yuki-chan suka apa?" Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, jadi aku hanya bisa menanyakannya. Kalau aku tahu apa yang dia sukai, setidaknya pembicaraannya jadi lebih lancar, bukan?

Dia awalnya terdiam, lalu dia menatap padaku dengan tatapan senang. "Aku suka menggambar!"

Dia menaruh bonekanya di atas meja, langsung menarik tas yang diberikan ibunya padaku tadi, dan mengambil buku gambar beserta peralatan menggambar. Dia mengambil pensil dan penghapus, dan mulai menggambar di atas kertas buku gambar. Aku bisa melihat, dia menggambar penuh dengan antusias.

"Taraa! Ini gambar bunga!" Dia memperlihatkan hasil gambarannya padaku. Di sana tergambar setangkai bunga aster.

Meskipun tidak bisa dibilang sangat bagus, setidaknya itu termasuk lumayan bagus untuk anak seumuran dia. "Wah, bagus sekali, Yuki-chan!" Aku memujinya. Dan dia menimpalinya dengan senyum polosnya.

"Hehehe, makasih, Om Kaito!"

"Nah, coba gambar bagaimana keluarga Yuki-chan!" Walaupun orang tuanya sudah cerai, seorang anak akan menganggap orang tuanya masih utuh, bukan?

Aku terkejut melihat dia terdiam dan matanya sedikit melebar. Tapi kemudian matanya menjadi normal. Dia mengalihkan kepalanya dariku dan kembali menggambar di atas kertas buku gambarnya.

Seharusnya aku tahu untuk tidak memintanya menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan keluarganya.

Dia memperlihatkan gambarannya padaku. Di sana, ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum dan aku yakin itu adalah Yuki-chan sendiri. Di sebelah kanannya ada ibunya yang ikut tersenyum juga.

Dan di sebelah kirinya ada seseorang tanpa kepala.

"Euhm, ano. Yuki-chan? Ini gambarannya belum selesai?"

"Sudah selesai kok!"

"Tapi, ini yang di sebelahnya Yuki-chan... papa Yuki-chan, 'kan?"

"Iya!"

Aku merasakan tengkukku merinding melihatnya.

Apa maksud anak ini dengan menggambarkan ayahnya tanpa kepala begini?

"Kenapa kepalanya gak ada?"

"Hehehe, soalnya kepalanya sudah dipotong sama Mama!"

HAH.

"Yuki-chan. Jangan ngomong gitu. Gak baik. Gak mungkin mamamu melakukannya." Aku tetap bersikeras berpikiran positif meskipun aku yakin anak ini tidak mungkin berbohong. Tapi nyatanya, suara yang keluar dari mulutku ini terdengar seperti mencicit saking merindingnya.

"Soalnya Papa sudah jahat! Bikin Mama sakit hati terus! Makanya kepalanya Mama potong supaya gak bikin Mama sakit hati lagi!"

Aku yakin pasti ada yang salah dengan anak ini.

Jadi aku hanya terdiam setelah mendengarkannya, memelototi gambarannya yang super sekali ini. Kemudian aku menyadari sebuah pergerakan darinya, jadi aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari gambaran ini. "Yuki-chan mau menggambar apa?"

"Aku mau menggambar temanku!"

Oh, aku berharap semoga saja yang kali ini sedikit lebih waras.

Tapi setelah ia selesai menggambar, lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa.

Di dalam gambarannya, ada sebuah rumah sederhana, lalu di sebelahnya ada pepohonan. Di depan rumah tersebut ada Yuki-chan yang tersenyum.

Aku harus pakai kalimat apa untuk mendeskripsikan sisanya ini?

Di sebelah gambar Yuki-chan di sana, ada sesosok yang aku tidak tahu apa itu. Bentuk tubuhnya seperti manusia, tapi berwarna hitam pekat dan tidak terlihat mana kepala mana badan.

"Ini temanku!" Dia menunjuk sosok abstrak di gambarnya itu, dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Dia baik loh! Dia selalu menghiburku kalau aku dimarahi sama papa!"

Aku melongo melihatnya. Dan aku lebih menganga saat dia melihat ke salah satu sudut ruang tengah. Tangannya melambai-lambai, padahal tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Bukan. _Tidak_ _terlihat_ _apapun_. Aku merasakan sesuatu di sana. Atau mungkin aku hanya terbawa suasana saja?

"Namanya Miya-chan loh! Miya-chan, ini Om Kaito!"

Sampai sejauh apa anak ini bisa menakutiku.

"A-ahahahahahah iya iya iya salam kenal Miya-san aku Kaito aku tetangga Yuki-chan tenang saja aku takkan menyakitinya."

Tiba-tiba aku jadi gila karena semua ini. Oke abaikan.

TOK TOK TOK

"A-ah. Ada yang mengetuk. Aku buka pintunya sebentar."

Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan menghampiri pintu. Aku membukanya dan ternyata ada Kamui.

"Kau ada waktu?" Entah kenapa aku mendengar suaranya terdengar serius. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

"Eng. Masalahnya ada tetanggaku menitipkan anaknya padaku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." Aku menggeser badanku, membiarkannya melihat Yuki-chan di dalam.

"Oh. Begitu." Tiba-tiba matanya menyipit memperhatikan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu tapi kurasa ia melihat teman Yuki-chan.

"Uhm. Kamui. Aku tahu ini sedikit aneh karena terkesan mendadak dan berlebihan tapi apa kau bisa menemaniku di sini? Sebentar aja cuma sampai jam 9 malam kok." Karena jam segitu, Akaito sudah pulang dari kuliahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Shion. Tapi aku ada urusan lain." Suaranya terdengar pelan, dan kemudian dia berbisik, "lagipula dia terlihat langsung membenciku meskipun ini pertemuan pertama kami."

KENAPA SEMUA HANTU BENCI PADANYA. _WHY_.

Tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku hanya ingin ada seseorang yang menemaniku di sini. Daripada aku harus berduaan saja dengan anak psikopat ini, atau mungkin bertigaan (?) dengan anak psikopat dan teman hantunya.

Hei, bicara apa aku ini.

Sudahlah. Lagipula, sebentar lagi juga sudah jam 8 malam. Tinggal menunggu satu jam lagi, dan Akaito pun pulang.

Aku duduk lagi di sebelah Yuki-chan.

"Yuki-chan. Mau makan?" Sebenarnya aku yang merasa lapar. Tapi karena aku terlanjur merasa takut, jadi aku kehilangan selera makan.

"Uhm!" Dia mengangguk riang. "Aku mau makan roti isi keju..."

"Oh, oke... tapi aku tidak punya daun selada."

"Kejunya aja juga enggak apa-apa kok, Om!"

Sudahlah berhenti memanggilku "Om" seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa tua.

Aku beranjak menuju dapur. Aku memeriksa lemari makananku, dan untunglah masih ada beberapa lembar roti. Aku memang terkadang suka makan rotinya saja tanpa ada bumbu apapun, jadi bukan sebuah kebetulan kalau aku menemukan roti lembaran di dalam lemari makanan.

Lalu aku membuka kulkas mini, mengambil keju lembaran yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dalam kulkas.

"Ano, Om Kaito." Aku mendengar suara Yuki-chan. "Buatkan dua roti ya!"

Aku sempat berpikir untuk apa anak ini meminta dua roti. Tapi kupikir lagi, mungkin dia memang punya kebiasaan makan dua porsi sekaligus. Atau mungkin...

Setelah selesai membuat, aku kembali ke ruang tengah. Aku menaruh piring di atas meja, di mana terdapat dua roti isi di atasnya.

"Makasih, Om Kaito!"

"Iya, sama-sa..." Aku tiba-tiba terdiam karena kulihat dia mengambil salah satu roti isi, dan mendorong piring itu ke sampingnya. Masih ada satu roti isi di atasnya.

"Ayo makan bersama-sama, Miya-chan!"

"... ma." Aku lagi-lagi menganga melihatnya. Sementara ia mulai memakan rotinya, aku memperhatikan ke sisi sebelahnya. Tidak ada apapun di sana.

Dia menyadari aku bengong melihatnya sedang makan. "Om Kaito mau juga?"

"A-aku sudah kenyang kok. Haha." Atau lebih tepatnya, kehilangan selera makan. Membayangkan bagaimana aku tidur malam ini saja sudah membuatku kenyang duluan.

Lalu aku mengeluarkan ponselku. Aku berpura-pura sibuk, padahal diam-diam aku memperhatikannya yang sedang makan. Sebenarnya kalau sedang begini, dia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang polos. Tapi siapa sangka kalau anak ini kemungkinan besar abnormal dan bahkan memiliki teman hantu.

Aku menulis sesuatu di akun sosial mediaku; "Seseorang tolong aku orz"

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi nyaring di genggamanku. Aku sendiri kaget mendengarnya. Dan ternyata Kagamine meneleponku.

"_Halo, Kaito-saaaaan. Aku boleh ke apartemenmu, gak?"_

"Eh, baiklah. Silakan..."

"_Okeee! Aku langsung ke apartemenmu ya!"_

Telepon langsung diputus. Entah kenapa aku masih terhenyak mendengar suara Kagamine yang tentu saja terdengar selalu bersemangat.

TOK TOK TOK

Tidak sampai 5 menit, pintu kembali diketuk oleh seseorang. Aku spontan berdiri, dan menghampiri pintu.

Oh, kau sungguh penyelamatku, Kagamine!

"Hai, Kaito-san! Selamat malam!"

Kalau aku tidak ingat dengan situasi, aku pasti sudah memeluknya saking senangnya.

"Oh, Kagamine-san. Silakan masuk." Aku buru-buru menariknya ke dalam apartemenku.

Aku bisa melihat, Kagamine tampak terkejut melihat ada Yuki-chan yang sedang duduk." Loh, ada anak kecil?"

"Dia anak tetanggaku. Namanya Kaai Yuki." Aku memperkenalkan Yuki-chan padanya. "Yuki-chan. Ini Kagamine Len."

"Hai! Salam kenal, Yuki-chan!" Di tengah suasana suram yang sempat membayangiku, aku perlahan mulai merasakan adanya situasi menyenangkan yang dibawa oleh Kagamine. Aku bersyukur, sungguh.

"Salam kenal juga, Kak Len!"

OH AYOLAH DIA HANYA BERBEDA DUA TAHUN DARIKU TAPI KENAPA DIA DIPANGGIL "KAK" SEDANGKAN AKU TIDAAAAK.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku jadi begitu histeris malam ini.

"Oh iya, Kagamine-san. Omong-omong ada apa tiba-tiba mau ke sini?"

Kagamine langsung menoleh padaku, dan menyeringai lebar. Kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Yuki yang sedikit bergeser menjauh dari Kagamine.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Yah, kakakku lagi PMS, jadi dari tadi siang, dia selalu marah-marah padaku. Mentang-mentang cuma ada aku di rumah," gerutunya dengan raut wajah cemberut, namun itu tidak lama karena kemudian dia menunjukkan wajah yang antusias. "Tapi aku menemukan suatu hal luar biasa yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Dia menatapku, kemudian beralih pada Yuki-chan. Mungkin tiba-tiba dia merasa ragu untuk menunjukkannya karena ada anak itu di ruangan ini. "Err... nanti aja deh. Ada Yuki-chan di sini."

"Gak apa-apa kok, Kak Len!" Yuki-chan sendiri memperhatikan Kagamine dengan antusias, mungkin hampir menyamai keantusiasan Kagamine. "Memangnya mau menunjukkan apa sih?"

"Uhm," Kagamine bergumam seraya menolehkan kepalanya lagi padaku. "Aku hanya ingin tanya, apakah kau tahu benda apa ini?"

Aku awalnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis karena merasa asing pada benda mini yang diangkat oleh Kagamine dengan tangan yang bersarung tangan itu. Tapi setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan baik-baik, barulah aku menyadarinya—dan terkejut setengah mati.

Itu bukannya jari manusia.

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Dan lebih parahnya, di dekat kamar apartemenmu ini." Entah kenapa, suara Kagamine yang berubah menjadi menyelidik dan serius itu membuatku menjadi merinding. "Apa akhir-akhir ini ada berita tentang pembunuhan di sekitar sini?"

"T-tidak... aku tidak mendengarnya..." Kurasa Kagamine juga sedang tidak bercanda. Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa dia bisa menemukan benda itu di apartemen ini? Kulihat-lihat, jari itu sudah berwarna sangat pucat, biru, dan bengkak. Malah sepertinya terlihat mulai membusuk. Aku mencium bau tidak enak darinya.

Kuperkirakan, sepertinya jari itu sudah beberapa minggu terpisah dari tempatnya.

"Lalu, darimana itu berasal—"

"Ah? Kak Len dapat di mana?" Seluruh tubuhku membeku saat mendengar suara ceria Yuki-chan. "Pantas saja dari kemarin aku mencari tidak ketemu!"

"Eh?" Kagamine juga tidak kalah terkejutnya denganku. Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Yuki-chan dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat bocah psikopat itu mengambil jari itu darinya. "A-apa maksud Yuki-chan..."

"Ini Mama yang kasih! Katanya buat mainan aku!" Kemudian ia menyimpan jari itu ke dalam kantong bajunya. "Makasih ya, Kak Len!"

Aku pun menoleh pada Kagamine. Wajahnya sudah mulai pucat, mungkin sama seperti wajahku saat ini.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kejiwaan anak ini.

"Uhm... memangnya itu jari siapa, Yuki-chan?" Kagamine bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kata Mama sih, itu jari Papa!"

HAH!

"Kenapa Mama bisa memberimu itu?" Pemuda pirang itu bertanya lagi, kali ini wajahnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Sungguh cepat sekali adaptasinya.

Sedangkan aku sendiri rasanya ingin muntah, apalagi setelah mendengar pengakuan Yuki-chan selanjutnya.

"Gini loh. 'Kan Papa mulai mukulin Mama lagi, trus kebetulan ada pisau, jadi Mama nusuk Papa pakai pisau itu deh. Trus, trus, sekalian Mama potong-potong badan Papa! Dan setelah itu, Mama..."

"Kagamine, aku mau ke belakang sebentar." Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang diucapkan oleh Yuki-chan, aku langsung berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Ya, di sana aku muntah. Aku gampang merasa mual kalau membicarakan tentang—dalam kasus ini—permutilasian. Aku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Sakamoto-san pada suaminya, dan apa yang sudah diajarkan oleh wanita itu pada anaknya sendiri. Sampai-sampai saja Yuki-chan jadi terkesan seperti psikopat begitu.

Setelah selesai dengan urusanku, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan duduk lagi di samping Kagamine.

Entah kenapa setelah aku kembali, suasana menjadi begitu hening.

"Ano, Kaito-san. Maaf, bukannya aku tidak betah di sini, tapi...," dia tiba-tiba berbisik dan mulai berdiri. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Dia menyuruhku pulang."

_Dia_? Siapa lagi dia ini? Apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud oleh Kagamine adalah teman Yuki-chan?

Dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kagamine langsung memutuskan untuk pulang padahal tadi dia sudah kelihatan mulai betah menginterogasi bocah 8 tahun ini?

Oh Tuhan, suruh Akaito pulang sekarang juga!

"... baiklah. Silakan." Aku hanya pasrah ketika dia membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar apartemen.

Aku merasakan napasku terhenti saat aku melihat Yuki-chan untuk sekali lagi.

Ada seseorang berdiri di belakang Yuki-chan. Tidak, itu tidak bisa dibilang orang.

Penampakannya persis seperti yang ada di gambaran Yuki-chan tadi.

Oh sial.

"Oh, Yuki-chan! Selamat malaaaam!" Aku sangat terkejut mendengar suara yang nyaring itu, sampai saja aku jatuh menabrak dinding. Oke aku tahu itu berlebihan.

Ternyata Akaito sudah pulang.

"Kak Akaito!" Bocah itu berdiri dan menyambut Akaito dengan sebuah pelukan. Tapi dia hanya mampu memeluk kaki milik Akaito yang jangkung. "Kok baru aja pulang?"

"Aku tadi kuliah. Yah, sampai malam gitu deh." Aku baru ingat, Akaito memang sering bermain dengan Yuki-chan, tapi dia tidak pernah berbicara tentang apa yang selama ini sudah terjadi pada Yuki-chan.

Atau dia kira aku sudah tahu?

"Mamamu mana, Yuki-chan?" tanya Akaito sembari melepaskan pelukan Yuki-chan darinya dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Yuki-chan sendiri tidak keberatan dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Kulihat, sosok hitam itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

"Mama lagi kerja! Besok pagi baru pulang!"

"Oh gitu..." Dia melihat jam dinding. "Ayo, sudah jam segini. Seharusnya kau sudah tidur dari tadi!"

"Hehehe, tadi ada teman-teman Om Kaito yang datang sih!"

"Hum, yasudah. Ayo kita tidur!"

"Hei, Akaito. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Tadi di jalan."

Sebenarnya aku hanya basa-basi bertanya seperti itu padanya.

Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena aku tidak harus berurusan dengan Yuki-chan lebih jauh lagi. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa Akaito bisa seakrab itu dengan Yuki-chan.

Jadi pada saat malam, aku tetap tidur sendiri di tempat tidurku. Sedangkan Akaito tidur dengan Yuki-chan di kasur lipatnya—setelah aku bersikeras mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan mau tidur dengan siapapun. Persetan jika aku disebut kejam olehnya karena membiarkan anak kecil tidur di lantai. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu lama berdekatan dengan bocah itu! Itu saja!

Tapi kalau dibilang tidur pun, sebenarnya aku tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Aku merasa sangat gelisah semalaman, karena aku selalu merasa bahwa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terus-terusan melihatku dari suatu tempat meskipun aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak.

Kemudian aku berpikir, mungkin itu teman Yuki-chan. Mungkin dia sedang duduk di pojok kamar ini, memperhatikan temannya yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan Akaito, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya padaku yang sedang berkeringat dingin dan merasa kesulitan dalam meredupkan kesadarannya. Tapi aku berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidur. Dan pada kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur selama itu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, aku mulai merasa mengantuk. Aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa tidur, tapi entah kenapa mataku tetap tidak mau menutup sepenuhnya.

Sampai pada saat ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tanganku yang menjulur keluar dari selimut, aku langsung terdiam. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku bernapas atau tidak. Aku tidak yakin bahwa menarik tanganku pada saat itu juga adalah hal yang bagus. Jadi aku hanya diam, diam, berdoa semoga apapun yang menempel di tanganku ini segera lepas dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dariku, dan akhirnya aku tertidur—atau mungkin hilang kesadaran. Aku tidak tahu juga.

Keesokan paginya, Yuki-chan dijemput oleh ibunya pagi-pagi sekali. Mungkin sekitar jam 5 pagi.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menjaganya tadi malam, Akaito-kun. Aku benar-benar terbantu karena kemarin sore, bosku tiba-tiba memintaku untuk mendatanginya di luar daerah saat itu juga. Dan berhubung penitipan anak sudah tutup, aku bingung mau menitipkan Yuki-chan ke mana karena hari ini dia sudah harus berangkat sekolah."

Saat itu aku baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan wajah yang aku yakin pasti tidak karuan bentuknya karena tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Untung saja hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku lagi setelah semua ini selesai.

"Hahaha, iya. Tidak masalah kok, Sakamoto-san! Aku senang bisa membantumu!"

Yaiyalah dia cuma dapat senangnya, sedangkan aku harus menderita karena berhadapan dengan sisi lain dari Yuki-chan yang gelap dan baru pertama kalinya kulihat. Aku bisa stress kalau setiap hari dia berkunjung ke kamar apartemenku.

"Oh iya. Terima kasih juga untuk Kaito-san! Pasti dia yang susah mengurus Yuki-chan tadi malam!" Dia pasti melihat wajahku yang amburadul ini, dan mengira bahwa aku kerepotan dengan putrinya walaupun itu memang benar apa adanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sekilas. Aku langsung berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk mengecek wajahku. Dan benar saja, aku merasa kasihan pada diriku sendiri karena wajahku terlihat kusam dan kusut sekali pagi ini. Kemudian aku pun memegangi wajahku sendiri—

_What_.

Apa ini.

Aku terbelalak melihat tanganku sendiri.

Oke. Aku tahu aku adalah orang yang tertarik untuk mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan para hantu dan roh. Aku bahkan sering mengikuti ekspedisi supranatural yang dipimpin oleh Kamui. Aku sering mengalami hal-hal mistis yang aku tidak tahu kenapa harus menimpaku.

Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa pagi ini, aku harus mendapati tanganku sendiri berlumuran darah segar. Entah darah siapa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sampai saat ini, Yuki-chan dan teman hantunya itu masih merupakan misteri bagiku. Bahkan ketika kutanya tentang suami Sakamoto-san pada Akaito pun, dia hanya menjawab tidak tahu. Entah itu benar atau tidak.

Tapi yang pasti, semenjak saat itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Yuki-chan lagi. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku saja yang tidak melihatnya, atau memang dia yang tidak ada di apartemen ini lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

15062015\. WHBY11. YV


	12. Seeing Me

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 12 . Seeing Me**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini entah apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku awalnya berencana hanya ingin membeli sebuah hadiah untuk seseorang, lalu setelah itu langsung pulang tanpa mampir ke manapun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Akaito ingin ikut denganku. Sekeras apapun aku menolaknya, dia selalu menemukan alasan untuk menyangkalnya dan pada akhirnya, akulah yang menyerah.

"Kak, di pusat perbelanjaan dekat stasiun itu, ada pameran _gadget_ loh. Aku mau ke sana, tapi teman-temanku lagi sibuk. Jadi Kakak sekalian temani aku ke sana ya?"

Aku merasa kasihan dengan kata-kata "teman-temanku lagi sibuk" itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengiyakan saja dan membiarkan dia ikut denganku.

Dan di sinilah kami. Berjalan di trotoar jalan sementara berbagai macam kendaraan melintas melewati kami di jalan raya. Aku sudah membeli benda yang ingin kuhadiahkan pada temanku, dan dia juga sudah selesai dengan pameran _gadget_-nya itu. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk langsung pulang—setelah kuseret dia dari toko kaset VCD yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat pameran barusan. Ya, dia sempat "tersangkut" di tempat itu.

Di trotoar, aku berjalan di lajur kiri, sedangkan dia berjalan di lajur kanan. Aku memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar, dan kemudian pandanganku terpaku pada cara Akaito berjalan.

Ini apa perasaanku saja atau langkah kakinya yang seirama denganku itu memang dia sengaja...

Jadi aku coba untuk mempercepat sedikit langkah kakiku untuk memastikannya, dan dia dengan segera mampu menyamainya. Oh sial.

"Akaito, kau sengaja menyamakan langkah kakimu denganku?" Akhirnya aku protes padanya, dengan suara keberatan. Ya siapa laki-laki yang mau diperlakukan seperti itu? Apalagi aku. Memangnya aku perempuan?

"Hum? Gak tuh," jawabnya santai. Tapi aku tahu dia sengaja melakukannya, berhubung tadi aku sempat menangkap seringai jahilnya meskipun hanya sesaat.

Dan hei, untuk apa aku terlalu mengurusinya? Sudahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja yang berlebihan.

Kemudian kami kembali berjalan dengan tenang. Aku memperhatikan penampilannya. Dia mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna krim-hitam, dengan diselimuti jaket hitam-merah. Dia juga mengenakan celana jeans hitam. Dia memakai tudung jaket untuk melindungi kepalanya, dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jaket.

Sedangkan aku hanya memakai kemeja kotak biru dan celana hitam biasa.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku pada sebuah taman yang terpisahkan oleh jalan raya dengan jalanan trotoar yang kami lewati ini. Aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku di sana. Ada seorang wanita sedang duduk di kursi taman. Dia memakai sebuah topi jerami. Wanita itu duduk membelakangi kami, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Bukan apa-apa. Pasalnya aku juga melihatnya di pameran _gadget_ tadi.

Di pameran pun, wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat. Mungkin karena tertutup topinya, atau apapun. Wanita itu tidak terlihat melakukan apapun. Di pameran, maupun di taman itu. Dia hanya diam, dan diam, seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya kalau saja aku tidak melihatnya lagi di sini.

Apakah aku salah kalau aku mulai berpikiran bahwa wanita itu diam-diam mengikuti kami? Oke, sebut aku ke-GR-an.

Kami berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah perempatan. Apartemen tempat kami tinggal ada di seberang jalan ini, dan kami hanya tinggal menyeberang melewati _zebra_ _cross_ ini untuk bisa sampai di sana. Kami pun diam berdiri menunggu lampu penyeberangan jalan yang masih berwarna merah.

"... tahu gak? Android yang sempat kupegang tadi itu android impianku. _Gosh_, kapan aku bisa punya android keren seperti itu!"

Saking asyiknya aku melamun, aku bahkan baru sadar bahwa sebenarnya dari tadi Akaito terus-terusan mengoceh membicarakan tentang apa yang dia alami di pameran. Aku mengacuhkannya dan memperhatikan jalanan di depanku.

Eh, tunggu.

Bukannya itu wanita yang kulihat tadi?

Dia terlihat berdiri di antara orang-orang yang juga sedang menunggu lampu penyeberangan menjadi hijau. Aku yang juga berada di antara kerumunan orang pun hanya diam, sambil sesekali melihat ke arahnya.

Kenapa dia sudah ada di sana? Maksudku, sejak kapan? Rasanya pada saat kami berjalan tadi, dia masih ada di taman yang notabene memiliki rute perjalanan yang lebih jauh jika harus berjalan ke perempatan ini.

Dan karena aku tidak mau ketahuan memperhatikannya, aku menoleh untuk melihat Akaito di sampingku.

Dan—apa?

"Akaito, kau kenapa?"

Aku melihat wajahnya sedikit pucat. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya, meskipun cuaca sedang tidak panas. Rasanya tadi wajahnya terlihat begitu berseri-seri karena sudah berhasil memegang android impiannya meskipun itu bukan miliknya.

Dia bergeming dan malah memperhatikan jalanan di depan. Atau kalau kuperkirakan, dia juga memperhatikan wanita itu.

"Akaito?" Aku memegang pundaknya untuk menyadarkannya. Dan dia pun menoleh padaku dengan raut wajah yang gugup.

"Eh? A-ah, apa, Kak? Aku baik-baik saja."

Dia terlihat seperti ketakutan.

Tapi kupikir-pikir lagi, apa yang seharusnya dia takutkan dari wanita itu? Apakah sebenarnya dia kenal dengan wanita itu? Kalau iya, lantas kenapa dia tidak menyapanya? Atau mungkin wanita itu musuhnya? Atau mantannya?

Lampu penyeberangan yang tadinya merah, sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

Aku dan Akaito berjalan mengikuti orang-orang yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan menyeberang. Aku melihat wanita itu baru berjalan setelah orang-orang dari barisannya sudah jauh di depannya. Dia berjalan di lajur kiri. Kami juga berjalan di lajur kiri _zebra_ _cross_ dengan Akaito berada di sebelah kiriku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Akaito menabrakku dari samping dan kini sudah berjalan di lajur kanan _zebra_ _cross_. Kulihat dia menarik tudung jaketnya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Aduh, apa-apaan sih kau—"

Aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku karena aku melihat wajah Akaito sudah semakin pucat, cenderung membiru. Aku bisa melihat napasnya sudah mulai tidak beraturan. Dan aku mulai merasakan sebuah gelombang suara yang menyakiti telingaku. Suara dengungan.

Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi ini. Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang—

Wanita tadi sudah ada di depanku. Tidak, _di_ _depan_ _Akaito_.

Tiba-tiba semuanya berjalan begitu lambat. Sangat lambat. Seperti ada efek _slow_-_motion_.

Aku yang terkejut hanya diam di tempatku. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat wanita itu dengan sangat jelas. Wanita itu berambut coklat kehitaman yang panjang, dan mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna coklat berlengan pendek. Kulitnya entah kenapa berwarna pucat. Dan nyatanya, poni rambut sama sekali bukan alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Topi yang dia pakai pun tidak segitu besarnya sampai menutupi wajahnya.

Sebenarnya tadi aku takut melihat wajahnya, tapi pada akhirnya, aku beranikan diri untuk melihatnya.

Aku tidak bisa melihat di mana mata dan hidungnya berada. Dan, apakah lubang di bagian bawah wajahnya itu adalah mulutnya?

Jadi selagi aku syok dengan kenyataan barusan, wanita tadi berjalan di sebelah kanan Akaito. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selagi wanita itu berada di samping Akaito. Yang kutahu, aku mendengar suara samar yang kupikir adalah suara wanita itu.

"Aku tahu kamu bisa melihatku."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku tidak tahu wanita itu berbicara pada siapa. Setahuku, hantu akan menunjukkan penampakannya dengan sendirinya meskipun kita tidak punya kemampuan untuk melihat mereka.

Apa jangan-jangan yang dia maksud itu adalah Akaito? Maksudnya, Akaito bisa melihatnya? Kenapa dia mengatakannya? Padahal aku juga bisa melihatnya? Dan kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak merespon pada kehadirannya yang ganjil itu?

Aku coba menceritakan ini pada Kamui.

"Jadi dia berbicara begitu padamu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Seharusnya kau coba foto dia. Siapa tahu kalau aku melihat penampakannya, aku bisa menduga-duga apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan pada kalian," ucapnya. "Atau kau bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana penampilan dia?"

"Uhm, wanita itu berambut coklat panjang. Dia memakai topi jerami yang tidak terlalu besar, dan baju terusan coklat berlengan pendek. Dia tidak memiliki mata dan hidung. Kupikir lubang yang tidak memiliki bibir di wajahnya itu adalah mulutnya."

"Hum, lalu?"

"Suaranya seperti suara manusia."

"Hanya itu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan _hanya_ _itu_?" Aku bertanya bingung.

"Apa kau melihat kakinya?"

Oh.

Aku baru sadar aku tidak melihatnya. Entah aku yang tidak sempat melihatnya karena gaun yang panjang, atau dia memang tidak memiliki kaki.

Tunggu. Seingatku gaunnya tidak segitu panjangnya sampai menutupi kakinya. Eh, tapi aku tidak melihat kakinya, jadi bagaimana aku bisa berpendapat seperti itu?

"A-aku tidak melihatnya..."

Dia menyeringai, dengan usil. "Dia melayang ya?"

Orang ini suka sekali membuatku takut dengan ucapan-ucapannya.

"Oke, kembali ke awal. Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa dia berucap seperti itu pada kalian?"

"Iya."

Dan dia pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian dia merilekskan duduknya dan menyender pada senderan kursi taman kampus.

"Aku punya dugaan," dia berucap dengan pandangan mengarah ke orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di koridor yang tidak berdinding. "Dia mungkin berbicara padamu. Karena meskipun kau tidak punya kemampuan untuk melihat mereka sepenuhnya, setidaknya kau bisa menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya dulu. Apa kau sering melihat penampakan mereka sepenuhnya?"

"Uhm, tidak sesering itu." Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Aku lebih sering melihat bayangannya saja, atau hanya sekilas. Aku baru bisa melihat penampakan mereka secara jelas ketika aku sedang bersamamu."

Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba dia tertawa mistis. Dan setelah tawanya reda, dia kembali pada seringai miringnya. "Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti berbicara dengan adikmu."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena, hei. Apa kau tahu adikmu bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau masalah itu."

"Mungkin setelah pulang nanti, kau bisa bertanya padanya." Dia melihat ke langit. "Siapa tahu dugaanku benar."

Aku pun terdiam. "Memangnya apa dugaanmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku menduga, adikmu _memang_ bisa melihat mereka."

Benar juga.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah terpikir seperti itu. Karena ya, Akaito sempat tobat dari penjelajahan hantunya itu. Dan sejak kecil, dia memang tidak punya kemampuan itu. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika setelah dia kembali terjun ke dunia mistis, dia malah semakin menggila?

Bukan tidak mungkin dia mempelajari cara "membuka mata batin" akibat dari rasa penasarannya yang tinggi terhadap hantu.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada seseorang yang membuka mata batinnya. Di awal pembukaan, jika mental tidak kuat, dia akan mati ketakutan melihat begitu banyak bayangan-bayangan yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Belum lagi jika banyak dari mereka yang sadar bahwa dia bisa melihat mereka.

Aku tidak pernah terpikir ingin melakukannya, dan tidak pernah menginginkannya. Meskipun aku juga tertarik pada mereka. Dan selama aku bersama Kamui, tiba-tiba saja aku bisa melihatnya secara otomatis. Jadi itu bukan salahku, bukan?

"Hei, Shion..."

"Hah?"

"Kau pernah mendengar rumor bahwa jika kita membicarakan sesosok hantu, berhati-hatilah karena bisa jadi hantu itu sedang ikut mendengarkan kita juga, bukan?"

Jantungku seakan mencelos mendengarnya. "M-maksudmu? Dia ada di sini?"

Dia bukannya menjawab, malah menatap ke suatu arah. Kolam ikan yang sekelilingnya tumbuh pohon besar yang rindang. "Menurutmu?"

Aku ikut memperhatikan arah yang ia tatap. Tapi itu berarti aku menghadap ke matahari pagi secara langsung. Makanya aku langsung menutup mataku karena silau.

Hah, pantas saja dari tadi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kolam itu...

"Hei, apa yang membuatmu mengikuti Shion dan adiknya? Apa mereka menarik perhatianmu? Apa kau menyukai mereka?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa mules ketika membayangkan, Kamui memang benar-benar berbicara dengan sosok yang kutemui kemarin. Apalagi suaranya itu terdengar santai sekali seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan manusia biasa. Jadi aku hanya terdiam, tengkukku terasa dingin padahal cuaca sudah terbilang cerah. Pembicaraan ini sebenarnya tidak begitu mistis tapi ini membuatku gila.

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja itu. Mereka punya kehidupan mereka sendiri, begitu juga denganmu. Jangan coba ganggu mereka, oke?"

"Kamui, apa yang kau katakan itu?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kamui lagi, yang kini wajahnya sudah abstrak. Maksudku, dia kembali pada seringainya yang menyeramkan. "Dan dia menjawab apa?"

"Heh, dia langsung pergi begitu saja," dia mendengus. "Kupikir kau harus menanyakan keadaan adikmu sekarang. Aku khawatir kalau perempuan itu tidak mau menuruti ucapanku."

Aku langsung menurutinya dan mengambil ponselku dari saku celana.

"Halo, Akaito?" Aku berharap ada yang menyahutiku di seberang telepon ini. Dan untunglah, harapanku terwujud.

"_Huh? Ada apa, Kak? Aku sedang ada mata kuliah nih."_

"Ugh, sudahlah. Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?

"_? Kenapa kau bertanya? Aku baik-baik saja kok."_

"Sungguh?"

"_Iyaaa... memangnya ada apaan sih?"_

"T-tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan."

"_Hum, yasudah. Kututup ya."_

Dan telepon pun diputus. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Dia baik-baik saja, katanya."

"Oh, baiklah." Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, dan aku tidak tahu dia sedang melihat apa. "Jujur saja, aku masih penasaran dengan adikmu itu... sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?"

Aku juga merasa penasaran.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Akaito, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Hah? Apa, Kak?" Dia menolehkan kepalanya saat kupanggil. Dia sedang duduk di ruang tengah, dengan tangan yang tadinya sedang mengotak-atik laptop. Melihatku datang, dia langsung menutupnya. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan duduk di sebelah kiri adikku.

"Uhm. Aku mau kau jawab jujur."

"Iya iya. Akan kujawab dengan jujur. Memangnya ada apa? Kelihatannya serius sekali."

"Err... bagaimana bilangnya ya? Kau masih ingat dengan kejadian kemarin, 'kan?"

"Oh. Saat kita bertemu dengan perempuan muka datar itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku menanyakan itu pada temanku."

"Temanmu yang mana? Kak Kamui kah?"

Aku merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba saja Kamui dipanggil dengan "Kak" oleh manusia macam gini.

"Iya," jawabku. "Dia menduga, mungkin hantu itu berbicara denganku. Tapi katanya, itu sebenarnya tidak mungkin. Karena aku jarang melihat mereka kecuali jika memang hantu itu menampakkan dirinya dengan sengaja, atau karena aku sedang berada di samping Kamui."

"Dan dia juga menduga...," Aku awalnya ragu mengatakan ini, tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya, "kau bisa melihat hantu."

Hening.

"Jadi aku ingin tanya. Apa kau _memang_ bisa melihat mereka?"

Hening lagi.

Aku diam dan hanya memperhatikannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi cepat-cepat ia tutupi dengan ekspresi datarnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi kurasa dugaan Kamui itu benar.

"Akaito?"

"... iya, aku memang bisa melihat mereka. Lalu?"

Sekarang aku yang terkejut.

"S-sejak kapan? Rasanya dulu kau belum bisa melihatnya." Aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengan wajar, meskipun rasanya seperti berbicara sambil meneguk biji durian.

"Aku baru saja melakukannya." Dia menoleh pada laptop merahnya yang tertutup. "Setelah aku lulus SMA. Aku dipengaruhi oleh temanku yang juga penyuka hantu. Dia bilang, dengan membuka 'mata batin', aku bisa lebih mengenal dunia mereka. Ya setelahnya aku memang bisa melihat mereka, tapi tidak kusangka aku akan terus-terusan diganggu oleh mereka."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkannya.

"Awalnya aku stress karena ke manapun aku berjalan, mereka selalu ada. Setiap kali aku berusaha untuk tidak tahu, mereka selalu tahu bahwa aku bisa melihat mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya," aku menangkap seringai dan sinar matanya berubah menjadi... gila? "Aku terbiasa dengan mereka."

"Tapi apanya yang terbiasa kalau kau masih terlihat takut pada mereka? Terutama pada wanita kemarin? Padahal yang menakutkan dari dia hanya wajah datarnya—secara harfiah—dan... tanpa kaki." Aku sedikit bergidik mengucapkan kata barusan.

Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab ucapanku. Dia malah menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena dulu aku sempat stress, makanya mataku jadi berkantung seperti ini."

Sudah kuduga matanya yang berkantung hitam itu bukan karena dia tiba-tiba menjadi rajin belajar.

"Lalu? Apa kau tahu maksud dari ucapannya kemarin?" Rasa penasaranku masih membumbung tinggi. Aku harus mengorek informasi apapun yang bisa kudapat dari adikku ini sebelum situasi semakin memburuk. Karena kita belum tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh hantu wanita itu setelah diperingatkan oleh Kamui di kampus tadi.

"Iya. Yang dia maksud itu aku."

"Lantas kenapa aku jadi bisa melihatnya juga?"

"Memangnya kau sendiri punya kemampuan itu?"

"Seingatku, aku tidak pernah memilikinya."

"Yasudah. Berarti itu hanya kebetulan."

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, kenapa aku bisa melihatnya!" Lalu aku tersentak. Tunggu, rasanya sekelebat pikiran melintas di dalam kepalaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Dan aku mengacuhkannya. "Dan kenapa bisa-bisanya kau melakukannya!"

Dan aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkannya atas kejadian ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu kalau aku memilikinya, bukan?!" Dia membentakku.

"Tapi karena itu aku jadi bisa melihat mereka! Aku juga jadi ikut susah, Bodoh!"

Kemudian hening. Kami terdiam secara tiba-tiba. Aku ingin melontarkan kalimat lagi, tapi nihil. Suaraku tercekat di dalam tenggorokanku. Aku mulai merasa bahwa ucapanku tadi terkesan sedikit berlebihan, tapi...

Kuputuskan untuk menarik napas, dan menjadi yang pertama menenangkan diri.

"... sudahlah. Aku ingin tidur." Aku beranjak dari dudukku, dan berjalan ke kamarku. Aku meninggalkannya yang membuang wajah dan membuka laptopnya lagi.

Sebenarnya aku agak merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya. Dan seperti apa yang dikatakannya barusan, itu bukan urusanku jika dia memilikinya. Tapi ayolah, aku kakaknya. Jelas aku khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Di dalam kamar, meskipun sekarang aku sedang terbaring di tempat tidurku yang empuk ini, aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Sosok hantu wanita itu terus-terusan membayangi pikiranku. Segala hal yang terjadi di hari kemarin, dan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kamui hari ini, berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku.

"_Aku tahu kamu bisa melihatku."_

"_Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti berbicara dengan adikmu."_

"_Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"_

"_Aku menduga, adikmu memang bisa melihat mereka."_

"_Kamui, apa yang kau ucapkan itu? Dan dia menjawab apa?"_

"_Kupikir kau harus menanyakan keadaan adikmu sekarang. Aku khawatir kalau perempuan itu tidak mau menuruti ucapanku."_

Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dering ponsel yang nyaring. Aku mengambil ponselku di atas bupet di sebelah tempat tidurku dan mendapati nama Kamui di layarnya.

Aku bingung kenapa dia meneleponku malam-malam begini.

"Halo?"

"_Kau dan adikmu sedang di mana?"_

Aku mengangkat alis. Tidak biasanya suaranya terdengar menggeram seperti ini. "Aku di kamar, dia ada di ruang tengah. Kenapa?"

"_Perempuan itu ada di apartemenmu."_

Aku langsung terbangun, aku bisa merasakan mataku terbelalak. "Sedang apa dia?"

Tapi sebelum aku mendapat jawabannya, telepon ditutup seenaknya. Aku semakin merasa gelisah, karena aku tahu bahwa yang dimaksud olehnya itu adalah hantu wanita itu, jadi aku segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar—

Aku semakin terkejut karena begitu membuka pintu, aku tidak melihat apapun melainkan kegelapan. Mendapati keadaan ini, aku merasakan darahku mengalir dengan deras di dalam tubuhku. Napasku mulai tidak bisa kukendalikan. Adrenalin dan suara denging ini membuat kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing.

Dan hantu wanita itu pun menampakkan dirinya tepat di depan mataku, dengan "lubang mulut"nya yang menyeringai lebar.

Aku pun kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku tersadar dengan tiba-tiba karena mendengar sebuah lagu _gothic_. Entah setan mana yang berani menyalakannya di saat aku baru saja mengalami hal yang mengerikan.

Dan ternyata setan yang menyalakan lagu itu adalah Kamui yang kini sedang duduk menyender di ruang tengah.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar," ucapnya datar sambil menoleh sekilas padaku. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, lalu melirik pada jendela apartemenku. Masih malam sepertinya.

"S-sekarang jam berapa?" Aku malah menanyakan tentang itu.

"Jam 5 pagi," ia menjawab dan memperhatikan jam tangannya. "Lama sekali aku menunggu kalian bangun."

"Akaito mana?" Tanpa menjawab keluhannya barusan, aku langsung teringat dengan adikku, berhubung aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya sebelum aku pingsan tadi. "Dan... bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Apa dia sudah pergi?"

"Hei heeei. Santai saja, Shion. Semuanya sudah terkendali dengan baik kok. Aku menunggu kalian di sini, jaga-jaga kalau saja dia tiba-tiba datang lagi."

"Lalu, Akaito bagaimana?"

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya menoleh pada suatu arah di mana aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena terhalang meja. "Dia hanya harus istirahat untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Karena aku merasa kepalaku sudah agak mendingan, jadi aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bangun dari kasur lipat ini. Dan aku terkejut melihat keadaan Akaito saat ini.

Dia tidur di atas kasur lipat juga, dan berselimut tebal. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat wajah itu terlihat sedikit memar, seperti terkena benturan.

"Tadi aku langsung ke sini karena perasaanku tidak enak. Ketika sampai di sini, yang pertama kutemukan adalah Akaito. Saat kutemukan, dia sudah setengah tidak sadar, dan duduk menyender dinding. Tidak ada luka serius kecuali bekas cakaran di tangan kanannya. Setelah kudekati dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, dia tidak menjawab melainkan diam. Matanya sempat terlihat kosong sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pingsan."

Aku diam mendengarkan. "Lalu? Aku bagaimana?"

"Kau sendiri kutemukan pingsan di dalam kamarmu. Secara fisik, kau baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya perempuan itu belum sempat melakukan apapun padamu karena aku sudah datang."

Euh, kenapa ini jadi terdengar seperti kasus penangkapan buronan pembunuh berantai?

"Uhm, terima kasih sudah mau datang menyelamatkan kami, Kamui."

"Hei, untuk apa kau berterima kasih? Kita berteman tidak hanya sehari, bukan?" Dia tertawa. "Lagipula, kalau bukan dia yang memberitahuku, aku tidak akan tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini."

"Siapa dia?" Aku bertanya. Selain pada manusia sinting ini, aku harus berterima kasih juga pada temannya ini.

Tapi dia malah tidak mempedulikanku. Dan terus meracau sendiri. "Yang pasti aku terpaksa tinggal di sini sampai nanti agak siang."

"Kau harus tahu, gara-gara dia, aku jadi agak trauma dengan wanita bertopi." Kemudian aku tertawa pelan. Sudahlah, mungkin ada saatnya nanti aku akan tahu siapa orang yang dia maksud tadi.

"Asal jangan sampai jadi homo saja, hahaha."

Sialan orang ini. "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan wanita itu?"

"Hmm," dia bergumam, dan menyeringai. "Awal aku ke sini, dia tidak terlihat di manapun. Lalu aku meneriakinya, 'Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Kalau kau mengganggu mereka lagi, aku pastikan kau akan terbakar oleh api Neraka yang panas itu.' Kemudian aku mendengar suara aneh seperti goresan di dinding."

Orang ini sungguh gila.

"Trus?"

Dia menunjuk dinding di sebelahnya. "Ini jawabannya. Entah dia dapat pensil darimana."

Aku pun membaca tulisan yang acak-acakan itu. Dan dalam seketika mematung.

**BUKANNYA ITU KAU?**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

15062015\. WHBY12. YV


	13. Never True Story?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 13 . Never True Story?**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Terkadang apa yang kita rasakan adalah hal yang sebenarnya tidak pernah nyata.

Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi, ilusi, khayalan, atau mimpi. Hal yang tidak nyata kita anggap sebagai sesuatu yang pernah terjadi. Imajinasi itu termasuk dalam khayalan.

Kita bisa mengalaminya di keadaan tertentu. Entah itu pada saat kita sadar maupun tidak.

Aku pernah berhalusinasi, dari pagi hingga malam. Berturut-turut. Mungkin ini hanya karena aku yang terlalu berlebihan tapi ini memang pernah terjadi padaku. Dan ini adalah sesuatu yang kuharapkan tidak terjadi padaku lagi nanti.

Sekitaran pukul 6 pagi, aku bangun dengan mata yang terasa berat karena tadi malam aku begadang mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Masih dengan setengah sadar, pandanganku memutar ke sekeliling kamar.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh di jendela kamarku. Kupikir aku melihat seseorang tergantung di sana.

Aku melihat jendela kamar sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Tapi ternyata itu hanya halusinasiku.

Aku merasa agak merinding, jadi aku cepat-cepat bangkit dari tempat tidur. Beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Kak, hari ini aku yang masak ya?" Aku mendengar suara Akaito dari dapur.

"Iya," jawabku singkat. Aku segera mandi, dan berganti baju. Setelahnya aku berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ya, karena kami makan di ruang tengah yang merangkap jadi ruang makan.

Namun sebelum sampai di sana, aku melewati cermin yang tergantung di dinding dekat kamar mandi. Dari cermin itu, aku bisa melihat dapur dari arah samping—dan berarti aku bisa melihat Akaito yang sedang memasak.

Aku terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di cermin itu. Akaito terlihat tidak berwajah. Maksudku, mata dan hidungnya seperti tidak terlihat.

Cepat-cepat, aku menoleh ke belakang. Di dunia nyata, aku melihat Akaito masih memiliki wajah. Mata dan hidungnya ada. Poni rambutnya disingkap ke belakang dan ditahan dengan penjepit rambut. Dan kemudian aku melihat lagi ke cermin.

Aneh. Di cermin, aku melihat Akaito juga berwajah. Apa tadi aku salah lihat saja ya?

"Kak, kenapa celingukan melihatku seperti itu?" Akaito terdengar heran. Tapi aku hanya menggeleng dan berkata tidak ada apa-apa.

Lalu aku duduk di atas bantal duduk di ruang tengah. Tidak lama aku menunggu, Akaito sudah membawa masakannya ke meja bundar ini. Aku melihat makanan yang dibawanya adalah mie kuah.

"Aku hanya bisa masak itu," Akaito bergumam sambil menyeringai tanpa dosa. Aku hanya menghela napas dan mulai hendak memakan mie tersebut.

Aku terdiam melihat sarapanku pagi ini.

Mie kuahnya berwarna merah pekat. Aku bisa melihat ada juga sesuatu seperti bola mata yang berada di antara belitan mie yang terlihat seperti usus.

"Akaito, apa yang kau masak ini?"

"Hum? Mie kuah rasa rendang dan telur rebus," Akaito menjawab santai sambil menyantap mie miliknya.

"Kenapa aku merasa mie buatanmu ini seperti kumpulan organ manusia?"

"Hah? Coba kulihat." Lalu ia menarik mangkok mie milikku dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Mungkin kau hanya salah lihat, bro. Ini tetap mie dan telur."

Aku tidak menjawab dan kembali meneliti sarapanku itu. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, itu memang hanya mie dan telur rebus biasa. Mie-nya dimasak terlalu matang sehingga menjadi bengkak dan terlihat seperti usus kecil. Benda yang semula kukira bola mata itu hanyalah telur rebus yang berwarna putih kemerah-merahan karena terpengaruh oleh warna kuah mie.

Lalu aku mulai mencicipi mie tersebut dengan hati-hati. Dan aku dapat merasakan rasa tomat yang manis di lidahku.

"Ternyata kau memasukkan saus tomat di dalam mie ini," aku bergumam pelan. Dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat adik badungku itu nyengir.

Setelah sarapan, aku pun berangkat ke kampus dengan menaiki kereta. Karena sekarang adalah jam kerja, jadi kereta pun penuh dengan para pekerja kantoran dan anak sekolahan. Selama di perjalanan ini, aku tidak mengalami hal-hal apapun yang ganjil.

Turun dari kereta, aku memutuskan untuk jalan kaki karena kampusku dekat dengan stasiun. Sambil berjalan, aku memperhatikan pemandangan di sekitarku.

Aku terkejut mendapati ada sesuatu yang aneh di sebuah pohon dekat kampus. Awalnya kukira yang tergantung di ranting pohon itu adalah manusia.

Jadi aku pun menoleh untuk melihatnya sekali lagi. Dan seperti yang terjadi padaku tadi pagi, itu hanya halusinasiku semata karena itu ternyata adalah layang-layang yang tersangkut di antara ranting pohon.

Di dalam kelas, aku tidak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan dosen. Aku sibuk melamun dan memperhatikan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan. Ada papan tulis, meja dosen, bangku mahasiswa, dan jendela.

Sekilas aku merasa seperti melihat ada seseorang yang mengintip dari luar jendela padahal kelasku ada di lantai tiga. Jadi aku pun menyipitkan mataku untuk memperhatikan benda hitam apa itu.

Dan aku baru sadar bahwa yang kulihat itu adalah pot bunga.

"Shion Kaito-san, bisakah Anda menjelaskan apa hubungan antara jendela dengan materi yang saya jabarkan barusan kepada Anda?"

Aku tersentak dan baru sadar bahwa ternyata dosen mendapatiku sedang melamun dalam pengajarannya.

Pulang dari kuliah, senja, aku berjalan menuju apartemenku. Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba saja hari ini aku mengalami begitu banyak keganjilan yang tidak nyata, dan kemudian dari ekor mataku, aku mendapati ada sesuatu duduk menyender di dekat pagar sebuah rumah. Kukira itu mayat karena kulitnya yang pucat dan bajunya compang-camping.

Tapi sosok itu menunjukkan pergerakan. Awalnya ia menekukkan kedua kakinya, lalu membuatnya menjadi selonjoran. Lalu aku sadar bahwa itu hanya seorang pengemis.

Eh, mayat? Kau bertanya tentang mayat yang memegang tanganku di pertemuan kita yang sebelumnya itu? Oh sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membahasnya. Kau hanya harus tahu bahwa aku selamat dan anggap saja itu hanya halusinasimu semata. Mengingatnya saja membuatku jadi trauma berkunjung ke rumah sakit.

Dan mungkin kau berpikir, semua halusinasiku berakhir sampai di sini saja. Asalkan kau tahu saja, ini berlanjut sampai tengah malam.

Di tengah malam di hari yang sama, aku terbangun dari tidurku karena aku tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet. Jadi aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan melewati Akaito yang tidur di kasur lipat, dan keluar kamar.

Toilet yang merangkap kamar mandi berada di seberang kamar tidurku. Melewati ruang tengah. Jadi aku berjalan dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Bahkan setelah selesai dengan urusanku pun, aku masih sangat mengantuk.

Saat membuka pintu toilet, aku merasa seperti melihat seseorang di depan pintu. Kupikir itu Akaito. Jadi aku tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan ke kamarku.

Tapi anehnya, dia malah mengikutiku.

"Sedang apa kau, Akaito?" Aku bisa mendengar suaraku seperti orang mabuk. Dan dia tetap saja diam mematung di sana. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya berhubung aku tidak menyalakan lampu ruang tengah.

Entah kenapa aku mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Aku merasa sosok hitam yang kulihat ini bukan Akaito.

Mencoba menyingkirkan pemikiran itu, aku langsung berjalan cepat ke kamarku. Aku sempat menyerempet sosok itu tapi ia hanya bergeming. Aku pun membuka dan menutup pintu dengan keras, dan aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku tersandung sesuatu.

Aku jatuh menghantam pinggir tempat tidur yang berada di sebelah kasur lipat milik Akaito. Kau harus tahu itu rasanya sakit sekali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Lalu aku mendengar suara Akaito yang membentakku. Aku pun menoleh padanya yang berada di kasur lipatnya sendiri. Dia memegangi kedua kakinya yang ada di balik selimut dengan ekspresi wajah meringis. Oh ternyata yang kusandung tadi adalah kakinya. "SAKIT, TAHU!"

"Kau pikir ini tidak sakit juga?" Aku menunjuk dahiku yang tadi membentur langsung pada tempat tidur. Sungguh ini sakit sekali. Dan dalam seketika, rasa kantukku langsung menghilang.

Dia hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian menarik selimutnya dan mencoba tidur kembali. Sedangkan aku mulai menyadari suatu hal yang ganjil.

Sejak kapan Akaito sudah ada di dalam kamar? Bukannya tadi dia di luar?

"Akaito," aku memanggilnya, "apa tadi kau ada keluar kamar?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ia merespon tanpa menoleh dengan kepala yang masih tenggelam dalam bantal. "Dari jam 8 tadi, aku sama sekali tidak keluar dari sini, 'kan?"

Bohong.

"Kau yakin?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Sudahlah aku mau tidur, besok pagi aku ada mata kuliah."

Dia pasti bohong.

Lalu, yang aku lihat di depan toilet tadi... siapa? Tidak maksudku, itu _apa_?

Sejenak aku hanya duduk terdiam di atas tempat tidur. Awalnya kupikir mungkin aku hanya salah lihat karena tadi aku sedang mengantuk.

Meskipun dalam seharian ini aku mengalami peristiwa "melihat halusinasi" terus-terusan, kurasa yang kali ini sama sekali bukan halusinasiku semata. Karena tadi aku sempat menabraknya dan tubuhnya terasa nyata.

Aku jadi takut sendiri.

Dan daripada aku harus mengalami hal menyeramkan seperti tadi lagi, aku langsung memaksa diriku untuk tidur lagi meskipun aku sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk.

Jadi satu hal yang pasti mengenai halusinasi ini; kau pasti bisa mengalami hal seperti itu, tapi hati-hati siapa tahu di antara halusinasi yang pernah kau lihat itu ternyata adalah sungguhan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be Continued.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Balasan Review. (11 review)**

* * *

**#Budi dan Rini** : Anjerr. Jangan panggil pakai Om. Saya merasa aneh. /apa

Haha. Ini udah di-update. Makasih sudah RnR! ^^

* * *

**#Kamui-Hime to Kazeko-Kishi** : Lol. 'Kan mayatnya naksir Kaito juga. /apa

Idenya dapat darimana aja boleh. /disepak/ Kebanyakan sih cerita teman, tapi beberapa ada juga yang saya sendiri mengalaminya.

Akaito itu apaan? Dia mirip-mirip juga sama Gakupo kok, satu spesies. /emangnyahewanapa/

Njirr. GakuKai-nya dibanyakin ya? Saya gak ada niat mau bikin GakuKai jadi kaya' humu loh, sumpah. Tapi entah kenapa saya hampir gak bisa bedain mana persahabatan biasa, dan mana humu. XD /dibakar

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

**#TrueNaturePJ** : Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, sepertinya Kaito hanya akan sibuk dengan kejadian-kejadian supranatural yang datang sendiri padanya. :D

Hahaha, makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

**#kamui shion** : Ini langsung update 3 chapter. Meskipun Akaito malah ikutan nyempil di mana-mana. :v

Biasalah, dari dulu pertama kali jadi author, ane ini author yang kurang bertanggung-jawab. Jadi terkadang ada aja fanfic yang ane tinggalin gitu aja. Tapi tenang, masih bakal ane pikirin terus kok sampai ane berhasil update. :D

Yah, ente telat ngusulinnya. Udah keburu diketik semua adegan Akaito-nya. :v Tapi untuk chapter 14, ane usahain Akaito gak muncul. Entah ntar dia bakal pergi ke mana. :D

Eciee, penasaran siapa gadis yang sepertinya ditaksir oleh Kaito ini. Nanti ada saatnya kok Kaito membahas hal itu. =w=

Makasih banyak udah RnR! ^^

* * *

**#Guest **: Yo Akaito ikut merusuh! *balastos*

Akaito muncul supaya Gakupo sama Kaito gak jadi humu. /dilempar/ Ya, emang chapter yang sebelumnya itu agak pendek. Saya kehabisan ide waktu itu. :D

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

**#Zoldyck Zo** : Ini udah di-update langsung 3 chapter. Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

**#Puella** : Eciee, doki-doki. /trusapa

Haha, ini udah di-update langsung 3 chapter! Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

**#Seijuurou Eisha** : M-preg pula. Gak pernah kepikiran sampai ke sana sih. Tapi mungkin nanti bakal coba bikin di tempat lain. :v

Hahaha, Akaito muncul cuma mau gangguin Gakupo sama Kaito supaya gak berduaan mulu. Tapi saya usahakan supaya gak terlalu muncul di antara Gakupo-Kaito, meskipun pada akhirnya dia malah jadi sering muncul. :v /payah

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

**#Kagane Ayumu** : Emang di mana sih letak kekerenan Gakupo? Saya penasaran, banyak yang bilang dia keren tapi sebenarnya saya gak ada maksud mau bikin dia jadi sekeren itu. /apa

Kali ini, Len muncul! Tapi cuma beberapa saat karena keburu diusir oleh temannya Yuki-chan! Mungkin nanti dia akan muncul lagi, tapi entah kapan. :D /apaan

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

**#Herobrine** : Ini udah di-update 3 chapter! Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

**#Kagawita Hitachi** : Hwaaa keren. Saking kerennya, Kaito sampai gak mau ingat lagi sama kejadian itu. :D /nak

Kalau Gakupo dan Akaito itu emang beneran sejenis hantu/monster, siapa yang tahu? Saya sendiri juga gak tau loh. XD /apaan

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : Oke, saya tahu chapter ini gak ada serem-seremnya sama sekali. Malah terkesan maksa amat. :v

Mengenai kehadiran Akaito itu, maunya dibikin selang-seling. (Ex. Chapter 11, ada. Chapter 12, hilang. Chapter 13, ada. Dst.) Tapi ternyata saya kebablasan. Malah jadi gini. Maafkan saya. :v Tapi berikutnya, dia gak bakal ikutan jadi tokoh utama kok. Dia bakal saya bikin jadi hilang untuk sementara. Entah ke manakah dia akan pergi.

Mulai kemarin sampai tanggal 21 Juli, saya liburan nih. Tapi saya gak berani janji bisa bikin chapter 14, atau mungkin sama chapter 15 dan 16. Saya maunya bisa bikin sih, tapi terkadang bulan puasa ini bikin saya jadi males ngapa-ngapain. Maunya tidur-tiduran aja. /apa

Oke. Makasih atas semua dukungannya. Maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini mungkin saya udah bikin kalian jadi kecewa. Jaa! XD

* * *

15062015\. WHBY13. YV


	14. Nightfall

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 14 . Nightfall**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meiko adalah Meiko, Maria adalah Miriam, Roshi adalah Lola, dan Yohio adalah Yohio. Nama disesuaikan dengan _setting_ tempat mereka yang berada di daerah Jepang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Senja hari. Atau bahasa lainnya, magrib.

Banyak film yang mengaitkan kata "senja" ini dalam sebuah adegan. Entah itu adegan romansa, ataupun adegan horor. Adegan romansa itu, ah sudahlah. Kita tidak akan membahas itu. Aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk menjelaskan hal semacam itu.

Adegan horor identik dengan senja hari.

Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Kau pasti pernah mendengar mitos bahwa orang tua sering menyuruh anak-anak mereka untuk segera pulang sebelum senja hari, bukan?

Itu bukan sekedar mitos belaka. Karena aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya.

Hal-hal yang mistis ini lebih sering terjadi di pedesaan, di mana beberapa masyarakatnya masih percaya dengan yang namanya mitos dan keberadaan makhluk halus.

"Hei, hei! Kita main apa lagi nih!" seru Meiko antusias.

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau main petak umpet?" Maria menyahuti dengan tenang.

"Bosan ah! Kita main boneka-bonekaan aja!" Roshi menyela cepat.

"Aku gak mau main itu! Aku ini cowok, tau!" Sementara itu, Yohio membantah saran itu dengan dahinya tertekuk dalam.

Aku yang masih berumur 10 tahun hanya diam memperhatikan teman-temanku berceloteh dengan berisiknya. Ya, aku sering bermain bersama mereka pada saat aku masih tinggal di desa. Dan kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa saja yang kami mainkan. Kau pasti sudah tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bercerita hantu aja?" Ketika aku yang mengusulkan ini, semuanya langsung terdiam dan menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Seolah-olah baru saja aku menyuruh mereka untuk terjun bebas dari gedung lantai 10.

"... oh, oke oke. Ayo." Meiko memecah keheningan dengan menyetujui usulku. "Dimulai dari Yohio-kun ya."

"Uhm, aku?" Kami mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. "Baiklah. Kalian tahu, bukan? Kebun pepaya yang ada di sebelah kantor kepala desa itu?"

Kami mengangguk lagi.

"Nah, ada yang bilang. Kalau kau berjalan mengelilingi kebun itu dengan mengatakan 'merica', kau akan dihantui oleh penunggu kebun itu."

"Memangnya kau sendiri pernah melakukannya, Yohio-kun?"

"Gak pernah sih. Aku pernah mendengar dari tetangga rumahku saja," anak itu menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Hantunya itu perempuan rambut panjang loh, katanya."

Tiga anak lainnya pun mulai terlihat ketakutan. Dan sungguh aku tidak tahu di mana letak seramnya. Mungkin karena hanya aku dan Yohio anak cowok di sini.

Sementara itu suhu udara mulai menurun. Menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan malam.

"Hei, dari dulu aku bingung, kenapa hantu itu selalu perempuan berambut panjang? 'Kan itu termasuk inmidiasi."

"Initimadi, Meiko-chan."

"Yang benar itu, intimidasi. Kalian ini," Yohio meralat dengan benar. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu juga."

Aku bergumam pelan. "Aku lagi yang bercerita ya."

"Silakan, Kaito-kun."

"Kebetulan sekarang sudah magrib nih. Kalian hati-hati ya, kalau pulang ke rumah." Aku memulai sesuatu yang begitu simpel.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kaito-kun?"

"Kalau dalam perjalanan pulang kalian ketemu anjing yang menghadang kalian, apalagi kalau dia mengikuti kalian, jangan lari ya. Tetap jalan dengan tenang."

Hening.

Semua orang menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Dan aku tidak peduli. Itu memang benar. Tapi aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya kepercayaan diri itu.

"Nanti dia bakal mengejar kita ya? Yohio-kun, aku jadi takut mendengarnya."

"Tapi di daerah sini tidak ada anjing, bukan? Jadi tidak mungkin tiba-tiba dia muncul begitu saja untuk menakuti kita."

Setelahnya tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Aku jadi ingin pulang sekarang juga."

"Yaudah. Aku pulang."

"Aku juga."

"Yohio-kun! Aku ikut kamu!"

Akhirnya kami pun membubarkan diri. Beberapa ada yang tidak berani pulang sendirian, jadi kami pun berjalan berpasang-pasang. Kebetulan jumlah kami genap.

Yohio dengan Roshi, dan Meiko dengan Maria. Aku berjalan dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Tapi rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Apa dia anak baru?

"Hei, kamu orang baru di sini ya?" Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana, karena kulihat dia begitu diam sepanjang kami berjalan pulang.

"Uh, iya." Suaranya pun begitu pelan. Tapi karena suasana sedang sunyi, jadi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Rumahmu dekat rumahku, lebih tepatnya di mananya?"

"Sebelum rumahmu."

"Oh oke."

Lalu hening lagi.

Kami berjalan tanpa berbincang apapun lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini tapi apa boleh buat. Aku tidak kenal dengannya.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah?"

Aku kaget saat dari semak-semak di sebelah kanan kami, keluarlah seekor anjing yang langsung duduk diam memandangi kami dari tempatnya. Aku tidak begitu ingat anjing apa itu, tapi badannya berwarna coklat dan matanya hitam.

Mata hitamnya yang menatap lurus padaku itu membuatku merinding.

Ugh, inilah kenapa aku tidak begitu suka memulai sebuah cerita seram. Karena aku tahu, pada akhirnya cerita itu akan kembali pada diriku sendiri. Yah, meskipun aku tahu bahwa ceritaku barusan sama sekali tidak menyeramkan.

"..."

Kami berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan ke depan. Kami memang berhasil melewatinya, tapi ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata dia mengikuti kami.

"Ayo kita jalan saja, Kaito-kun. Tadi katamu kita harus tetap tenang dan jangan lari, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, sembari menatap ke depan lagi. Tapi entah kenapa suara anak itu mulai terdengar aneh bagiku sekarang.

"Tapi rasanya belum pernah ada anjing yang lewat di sini?" gumamku pelan. Tapi dia hanya diam, tidak menyahutiku. Jadi aku ikut diam juga.

Rumahku belum bisa dibilang dekat, tapi tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Anak itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Hei, rumahku di sini. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya?"

Aku merasa jantungku serasa mencelos saat itu juga.

Kedua kakiku secara otomatis membawaku pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Perasaan gelisah mulai menyerangku saat aku menyadari bahwa rumahnya... adalah... rumah... kosong.

Kalau rumah kosongnya masih bagus sih, aku bisa berpikiran bahwa dia baru saja pindah rumah. Tapi ini lantai rumahnya sudah setengah ambruk karena sudah lama sekali ditinggal pemiliknya.

Aku yang saat itu masih bocah tiba-tiba merasa sangat takut. Apalagi ternyata anjing itu masih mengikutiku.

Oh Tuhan.

Aku mulai mengabaikan ceritaku tadi. Aku memasang ancang-ancang hendak berlari, sembari berjalan cepat. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan anjing itu. Aku hanya ingin pulang sekarang juga!

Aku sudah memasuki halaman rumahku, dan betapa leganya aku melihat ada Akaito di depan rumah.

Aku langsung menerjangnya saking takutnya.

"H-hei! Ada apa?!"

"Akaito, kau harus tahu apa yang sudah kualami tadi."

"Memangnya kenapa, Kak?"

"Tadi aku bercerita hantu dengan teman-temanku mengenai anjing bermata hitam. Lalu di tengah perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan anjing itu. Dan tidak sampai di situ, ternyata teman yang menemaniku pulang tadi adalah hantu. Dan ternyata anjing itu masih mengikutiku..."

Aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya halusinasi ini.

Ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku—saat itu aku sedang tenggelam dalam dekapan adikku, atau _sesuatu_—aku tidak melihat wajah Akaito. Yang kulihat adalah wajah anjing itu.

Aku berhalusinasi bahwa Akaito tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anjing menyeramkan itu.

Aku langsung pingsan setelah menjerit sekeras yang kubisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh panas-dingin. Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali.

Ketika membuka mata, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah ibuku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir sekali. Lalu aku melihat ayahku sedang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatku berbaring, dan Akaito sedang menonton TV.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Nak?" tanya ibuku.

"Ugh, kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali, Bu..."

Tiba-tiba wajah anjing itu langsung menyerang ingatanku lagi. Aku spontan menjerit nyaring. Sungguh aku merasa tidak akan ada yang mengerti betapa menakutkannya wajah anjing itu.

Sebenarnya itu hanya anjing biasa. Tapi karena dia sama sekali tidak menggonggong selama mengikutiku, aku jadi merasa bahwa itu bukan anjing dan aku pun takut.

"H-hei! Ada apa, Kaito-kun?!" Ibuku panik. "Ini, minumlah dulu."

Setelah aku tenang, aku pun menerima sodoran gelas berisi air minuman dan meminumnya dalam beberapa tegukan keras. Aku tidak peduli seandainya kelakuanku tadi membuat keluargaku risih atau jijik, mereka seharusnya tahu aku baru saja mengalami hal menakutkan.

"Baiklah, Nak. Tenanglah dulu. Ibu ada di sini, ada ayah dan Akaito juga. Cerita pelan-pelan. Apa yang baru saja terjadi." Dengan telaten, ibuku berusaha menenangkanku dan mengambil kembali gelasku yang sudah kosong.

Aku tidak langsung menceritakannya. Aku memperhatikan wajah ibuku yang terasa begitu menenangkanku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat ayahku, dan aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat Akaito untuk sementara. Aku langsung teringat dengan kejadian itu lagi kalau melihatnya.

Lalu dengan pelan-pelan, aku menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padaku tadi.

"Sialan kau, Kak. Aku disamakan dengan anjing." Aku bisa mendengar Akaito mengumpat padaku setelah aku selesai bercerita.

"Ayolah, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

"Hush, sudah, sudah. Akaito, kau tahu itu bukan kemauan Kaito." Ibuku berusaha membelaku. "Kamu kecapekan, Kaito-kun. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat. Apa kamu mau Ibu temani?"

"Iya. Kumohon, Bu."

Aku tidak peduli kalau sikapku ini membuatku dicap sebagai anak manja oleh orang lain. Toh, waktu itu aku masih berumur 10 tahun. Masih bocah. Jadi itu wajar saja, 'kan?

Akaito sadar bahwa kehadirannya hanya akan menakutiku—karena, sekali lagi, dia mengingatkanku dengan anjing itu—jadi dia memutuskan untuk masuk kamar duluan karena memang sudah malam.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tapi kadang-kadang, aku masih terbayang, anjing itu terus mengikutiku sampai sekarang.

Dan aku juga baru saja sadar.

Pada saat itu, bukannya kami hanya berlima? Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa jadi genap?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**To be continued.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

14072015\. WHBY14. YV


	15. The Park

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 15 . The Park**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shion, kau mau ikut?"

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kamui ternyata sedang berbicara denganku.

"Ikut ke mana?" Aku bertanya.

"Ke taman."

"Fuh. Aku bukan homo. Jangan membuatnya terdengar seperti kencan." Aku spontan mendengus.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang ini kencan?" Dia mengangkat alisnya. Mungkin dia heran darimana datangnya pikiran aneh itu. "Ini bukan sembarang taman. Nanti malam, aku ingin ke sana. Ada yang ingin kupastikan dengan kameraku."

Aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa dia pasti mendengar sebuah rumor, bahwa terjadi suatu hal mistis di taman yang dia sebutkan itu, jadi dia pun penasaran dan ingin pergi ke sana untuk melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri.

"Oh baiklah. Aku ikut."

Jadi seperti katanya tadi, kami pergi ke sana pada malam hari. Ternyata taman yang dia maksud ada di pinggir kota. Tidak. Ini tidak sama seperti yang terjadi di pertemuan kedua kita. Kali ini, benar-benar sebuah taman. Kebetulan ini malam minggu, jadi masih begitu banyak orang berpasang-pasangan bertebaran di sini meskipun ini sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 malam.

Aku hanya mengikutinya berjalan. Aku bisa melihat, matanya memperhatikan sekeliling dengan cermat. Seakan-akan mencari sesuatu. Terkadang dia berhenti, terlihat kebingungan. Kemudian berjalan lagi dan mencarinya.

"Shion," dia memanggilku. "Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, beritahu aku."

Sebenarnya aku tidak paham dengan perkataannya itu, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, kurasa aku tahu apa yang dia maksud.

Air mancur di tengah taman ini adalah tempat yang paling disenangi. Ya, karena biasanya kalau masih banyak orang, pompa di air mancur ini akan tetap menyala. Membuat air di dalam patung itu menjadi bergejolak dan keluar darinya. Membentuk sebuah air mancur yang menurutku lumayan indah.

Aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal di sana.

"Mungkin air mancur itu?" Aku berucap padanya. Tapi sedetik sebelum aku mengatakannya, sepertinya dia sudah menyadarinya terlebih dahulu.

Tapi dia malah duduk di pinggir air mancur itu. Aku jelas merasa bingung. Mungkin kali ini aku salah menduga. Kukira dia akan mencoba memotret air mancur itu dengan kameranya, lalu akan menyeringai kesenangan melihat ada sesuatu yang tertangkap olehnya.

"Hei, kau tidak capek berdiri saja di sana?" Dia bertanya sambil mengotak-atik kamera digitalnya. "Duduklah."

Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya.

Sejenak aku memperhatikannya yang mulai memeriksa keadaan sekitar melalui lensa kameranya itu, dan sesekali dia akan memotret apapun dengan _angle_ asal-asalan. Aku memperhatikan dari ekor mataku, foto-foto yang dia ambil kebanyakan buram. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat kecewa, malah menyeringai seperti biasanya.

Kemudian dia melirik jam taman. Ya, ada jam besar yang berdiri di salah satu sisi taman ini. Setidaknya seluruh orang yang ada di taman ini bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Kita pindah tempat. Sebentar lagi jam 12." Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan berjalan lagi menjauhi air mancur itu.

"Pindah ke mana?" Lagi-lagi aku tidak dipedulikan olehnya. Baiklah, sepertinya dia sudah mulai menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya menyenangkan.

Mungkin yang akan dia pastikan ini baru muncul pada saat jam 12.

Kemudian dia duduk di hamparan rumput yang tidak jauh dari air mancur. Permukaannya sedikit miring, jadi masih bisa melihat air mancur itu meskipun kita sedang berbaring di sana. Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya, lalu berbaring, dan melihat ke langit.

Langit tanpa bulan. Bintang tidak ada di manapun juga. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan?

"Shion," dia memanggilku lagi. Aku pun merubah posisiku menjadi duduk. "Kau pernah pacaran?"

Hah.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba tanya begitu.

"Uhm, aku tahu kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tapi seumur-umur aku tidak pernah pacaran."

"Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ada perempuan di kampusmu yang bertanya-tanya tentangmu padaku. Mungkin dia tahu aku dekat denganmu."

Huh?

"Siapa dia?" Aku bertanya sementara dia masih memainkan kameranya.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya," dia melirik ke jam taman sekali lagi, "tapi sepertinya dia suka padamu."

"Benarkah?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Aku tidak percaya masih ada saja yang suka pada orang aneh sepertiku."

Dia hanya bergumam tidak jelas, dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam kameranya itu. "Termasuk yang ada di dalam foto ini."

Aku menerima kameranya. Dan melihat foto di dalamnya.

_Hell_.

Di dalam foto itu, aku sedang duduk dengan wajah anehku—dia pasti memotret ekspresiku saat dia bertanya apakah aku pernah pacaran atau tidak—tapi _angle_-nya sembarangan karena foto itu terlihat begitu miring.

Ada yang sedang duduk di sebelahku di dalam foto itu. Tapi yang kulihat, hanya bentuk yang gelap dan mata yang bersinar di sebelah kepalaku. Mata itu melihat ke arah kamera.

Aku spontan menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hahaha, kau punya penggemar rahasia." Dia menertawakanku. Dan aku tidak tahu, dia sedang membahas perempuan yang menyukaiku itu, atau hantu ini. "Kau tahu, Shion? Katanya taman ini dulunya adalah bekas pemakaman orang-orang Tionghoa."

"Tionghoa? Cina?"

Dia mengangguk sekilas. "Dan aku juga mendengar, jika ada yang sedang duduk sendiri, biasanya akan ditemani oleh 'mereka'. Apalagi kalau itu sudah lewat jam 12 malam," ucapnya santai. "Aku bahkan mendengar bahwa sebenarnya mayat-mayat mereka tidak terbawa semua. Masih ada yang tersisa di taman ini dan tertimbun dalam semen."

Oh, itu menyeramkan. Berarti bisa jadi saat ini kami sedang menduduki mereka.

Tapi sebenarnya itu biasa saja, kalau dia tidak mengatakan ini padaku.

"Shion, cobalah kau cari tempat yang sunyi dan duduklah di sana sendirian."

"Kau belum pernah dipukul oleh seseorang ya?" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara orang ini berpikir.

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja dia mengumpankanku untuk memancing mereka. Aku tahu aku dimanfaatkan, tapi aku juga tahu bahwa dia takkan membiarkanku mati di tangan mereka, tidak peduli seberapa bahayanya itu untukku. Jadi anggaplah itu impas.

Lagipula aku juga penasaran dan sama antusias dengannya.

"Ayolah. Aku akan tetap mengawasimu dari jauh lewat kameraku ini."

"Kau yakin aku tidak akan apa-apa duduk di sana sendirian?"

"Menurutku, itu tidak apa-apa dan biasa saja. Bukannya kau juga sudah terbiasa? Kau bahkan sudah pernah disentuh oleh mereka."

"Oh sudahlah. Lupakan itu." Aku tahu yang dia maksud itu adalah ketika di rumah sakit itu.

"Ayo cepat! Jangan buat mereka menunggu lama." Aku benci seringai menyebalkan dan suaranya yang terdengar main-main itu, tapi aku hanya mengabaikannya. Bukannya itu memang kebiasaannya dari dulu?

Jadi aku segera berdiri, dan melihat ke sekeliling. Taman sudah mulai sunyi. Sejauh mataku memandang, hanya ada rerumputan, lampu taman, kursi taman, jalan setapak, dan pepohonan yang masih baru dan belum rindang.

Lalu aku mendapati sebuah area yang memang benar-benar sunyi. Aku pun langsung berjalan ke sana.

Kebetulan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami duduk tadi.

Sesampainya di sana, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman yang dekat dengan lampu taman. Di sekitarku hampir tidak ada orang, kecuali Kamui itu sendiri. Jadi kesan ngenesnya ada juga, tapi perasaan merinding lebih dominan kurasakan.

Karena sekarang aku merasa seperti diawasi. Baiklah, lupakan soal Kamui yang juga mengawasiku. Seolah-olah aku bisa merasakan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerikku. Dan kupikir kalau aku sedikit saja melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan, bisa jadi aku akan langsung dimangsa oleh mereka.

"Hai."

Aku kaget mendengar suara perempuan yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam telingaku. Lalu aku menoleh, mendapati ternyata ada seorang gadis yang menyapaku. Gadis yang lumayan cantik, kalau aku boleh mengakuinya. Dia memakai kacamata hitam, dan aku harus bilang itu aneh karena ini malam. Apa dia masih bisa melihat jalan dengan kacamata hitam seperti itu?

"Sendirian saja?" Dia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Uhm, iya," jawabku tidak yakin. Kalau dibilang sendiri, sebenarnya Kamui masih terlihat dari tempatku duduk. Tapi kalau dibilang tidak sendiri, nyatanya hanya aku seorang yang duduk di sini.

"Oh, sama dong! Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Silakan."

Setelah itu kami pun berbincang, meskipun dia yang terlihat lebih banyak berbicara daripada aku. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan karena semenjak dia datang, aku merasa tidak nyaman.

Bukan karena situasi di mana aku diajak berbincang oleh seorang perempuan adalah hal yang jarang terjadi, tapi karena aura di sekitar tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan dingin. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja yang paranoid.

"Hei, sudah jam segini! Sebaiknya aku pulang, pacarku bisa marah-marah kalau aku terlambat pulang!" Dia melihat jam taman lalu segera berdiri. "Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi ya! Ternyata kamu orangnya menyenangkan!"

Apanya yang menyenangkan? Rasanya dari tadi aku hanya menjawab "iya" sepanjang dia berceloteh panjang-lebar.

Melambaikan tangan padanya sebagai salam perpisahan, aku seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengannya. Tapi aku tidak yakin karena aku tidak melihat adanya kejanggalan dari dirinya. Yah, kecuali kenyataan bahwa gadis seperti dia ternyata masih berkeliaran selarut ini.

Dan aku menghela napas lega karena aura gelap tadi sudah hilang saat dia pergi. Kupikir gadis itu yang membawanya. Sementara itu, dia sudah berjalan begitu jauh sehingga aku tidak melihatnya lagi.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Dan ekspresi datar Kamui yang kulihat setelahnya lebih membuatku terkejut lagi.

"Kamui, bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku seperti itu?"

Tapi dia tidak menjawab. Hanya menatapku tajam dengan mata biru lautnya. Aku jadi risih dilihat olehnya seperti itu, tapi kurasa dari tempat dia mengawasi tadi, dia pasti mendapati sesuatu yang aneh dengan kami tadi.

"Shion, kupikir kau tidak sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh kenapa perempuan itu terus-terusan menyembunyikan tangannya darimu?"

Ternyata itu keanehan yang dia lihat barusan.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa, tapi apa kau pikir aku akan bertanya, 'Hei, kenapa kamu menyembunyikan tanganmu?' seperti orang mesum?" Aku menjawab dengan heran.

Dia hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Lalu dia mengangkat kameranya, dan memperlihatkannya padaku. "Kalau begitu, kau harus lihat ini."

Apa.

Tanpa dia jelaskan apa yang terjadi di dalam foto itu, aku sudah bisa melihatnya.

Di foto itu, terlihat bahwa kursi taman membelakangi kamera. Aku duduk di sebelah kanan, dan gadis itu duduk di sebelah kiri. Ekspesi wajahku terlihat seperti orang linglung, sedangkan gadis itu sibuk berceloteh penuh antusias sambil menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di balik sandaran kursi. Yang berarti, tangan kanannya tersebut terlihat oleh kamera.

Dan apa ini aku salah lihat?

"Jarinya... ada enam."

"Bukan itu saja keanehannya," ucapnya menggeser foto tersebut, "sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa kau tidak sadar dengan yang satu ini. Coba kau lihat kacamata hitamnya."

Aku bisa merasakan mataku melebar melihatnya.

Foto ini diambil saat gadis itu sedang berjalan meninggalkanku. _Angle_ yang diambil dari samping membuat kamera bisa menangkap sisi samping dari gadis itu. Apalagi dia juga men-_zoom_ kamera supaya wajahnya bisa terlihat lebih jelas.

Aku tidak sadar karena dia memakai kacamata hitam.

Karena dari samping, aku bisa melihat matanya berwarna hitam. Yang berarti, tidak ada bola mata di sana.

"Mungkin dulu saat dia masih hidup, dia pernah datang ke taman ini. Dan kalimat yang ia ucapkan padamu itu adalah apa yang pernah ia ucapkan di sini."

"Jadi maksudmu dia menghantui taman ini karena dibunuh atau sesuatu?"

"Bisa jadi." Dia melihat fotonya lagi. "Heh, kau baru saja berbincang dengan hantu, Shion." Dia menyeringai menyeramkan, lalu mengantongi kameranya tersebut. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini. Dia sepertinya tahu aku mengambil fotonya. Dia takkan senang."

Aku menuruti ucapannya.

Dan aku harus mengakui bahwa saat ini, mobil Kamui adalah tempat paling nyaman yang pernah kutempati. Aku merasa aman di sini dibandingkan di taman tadi. Karena yah, sesuatu yang mistis dan menyeramkan lagi-lagi terjadi padaku tanpa kusadari lebih cepat.

Tapi sepertinya aku lebih senang jika situasinya begitu. Daripada dia langsung menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya padaku saat itu juga? Aku bisa mati di tempat.

Bahkan ketika di dalam mobil pun, dia masih sibuk mengotak-atik kameranya. Sepertinya dia terlanjur antusias untuk melihat apa saja yang sudah ia potret.

Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran suatu hal.

"Kamui," aku memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Dia menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"Apa kau tidak takut kalau kamera itu... dihantui? Atau dikutuk karena kau memakainya untuk memotret keberadaan mereka yang seharusnya tidak terlihat?"

Aku melihat tangannya berhenti menekan tombol kameranya. Sepertinya dia terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang aneh.

"... kau berharap aku merasa takut?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku yakin setidaknya kau pasti bisa merasa takut walaupun hanya satu-dua kali dalam beberapa hari."

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa matanya memperhatikanku lewat cermin tengah mobil. Atau yang sejenis itu.

"Heh," aku tidak menduga dia akan tertawa," kau harus tahu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasa takut."

"Bahkan yang barusan itu tidak membuatmu takut?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Kalau aku takut, tidak seharusnya aku cukup berani untuk memotret mereka."

Aku tidak mengerti orang ini. Dia... sangat misterius. Kurasa malah dialah yang seharusnya patut kutakuti.

"Kalau kau memang merasa takut pada mereka para hantu...," dia menyimpan kameranya di laci mobil, "seharusnya kau lebih takut pada dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu, siapa dirimu dan siapa monster yang ada di dalam dirimu itu."

"Monster?"

"Monster yang kumaksud itu... adalah keinginanmu." Dia pun menyalakan mobil. "Sekedar kau tahu, bahwa keinginan itu bisa membunuh manusia yang merasakannya. Baik secara langsung maupun tidak. Dan ya, manusia itu sendiri tidak pernah menyadarinya."

Aku tidak tahu dia sedang membicarakan apa dan siapa.

Bisa kulihat dari bangku yang posisinya bersilangan dengan bangku kemudinya ini, tatapannya tiba-tiba menjadi sendu walaupun hanya sesaat. Seolah penjelasannya barusan mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya.

Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan tekadku dulu. Bahwa aku akan mengikutinya menjelajahi dunia gelap yang berbahaya ini. Ke manapun dan kapanpun.

Tapi sekarang aku baru sadar. Ya, aku baru menyadarinya.

Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku berurusan dengan orang yang _berbahaya_ seperti dia?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**To be continued.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

14072015\. WHBY15. YV


	16. Who is There?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 16 . Who is There?**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jujur saja, menurutku salah satu benda yang paling menyeramkan di dunia ini adalah pintu. Ya, benda yang selalu kusentuh setiap hari itu terkadang membuatku takut sendiri.

Aku punya banyak pengalaman mengenai pintu ini.

Pernah suatu hari, saat masih SMA, aku sedang berada di dalam kamar mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Kira-kira itu siang hari. Aku duduk lesehan di lantai, mengerjakan tugas sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headset.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti ada yang berjalan di depan pintuku.

Awalnya aku pikir aku hanya salah dengar. Karena terkadang suara _basspower_ yang ditimbulkan oleh headset bisa membuat sebuah halusinasi. Jadi untuk memastikan kebenarannya, aku melepas headset.

Dan suara itu terdengar sangat jelas. Tepat di depan pintu kamarku. Mondar-mandir seolah mencari sesuatu, tapi dengan langkah yang begitu pelan. Dan tenang. Berhubung rumahku dulu berlantai kayu, jadi langkah sekecil apapun akan terdengar.

Ibuku sedang ke pasar, ayahku sedang bekerja, dan Akaito masih di sekolah karena katanya ada pelajaran tambahan. Jadi aku berpikir, mungkin itu maling.

Sebenarnya aku takut keluar, tapi kupaksa diriku untuk berdiri. Sebelum aku sempat membuka pintu, langkah itu terdengar lagi. Mendekat, mendekat, dan seperti sudah berada tepat di balik pintu ini.

Hening.

Aku semakin tidak berani untuk membukanya.

Aku pun meneguk ludah dengan suara yang bisa kudengar sendiri. Lalu aku berbicara dengan suara yang lumayan nyaring, "Akaito, jangan mengerjaiku. Kalau ada perlu, buka saja pintunya. Bukannya itu sudah kebiasaanmu masuk ke kamarku sembarangan?"

Lagi-lagi hanya hening.

Menutup mata sebentar seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam, akhirnya aku berani membuka pintu itu.

Dan tidak ada siapapun.

Masih dengan takut-takut, aku berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarku dan langsung menutup pintu. Aku mengelilingi seluruh ruangan di rumah sebentar, karena mungkin saja beneran ada maling.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Lalu siapa yang berjalan di depan pintu kamarku tadi?

Tanpa mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari hal itu, aku berjalan kembali ke kamarku.

Aku melihat Akaito baru saja membuka pintu depan. Dan aku tiba-tiba berpikir, pasti tadi itu dia.

Jadi aku langsung melabraknya. "Akaito, tadi kau mengerjaiku ya?"

"Hah? Siapa? Aku?" Aneh, dia terlihat kebingungan. "Dari tadi aku masih di jalan kok. Ini baru saja aku pulang."

"Kau bohong."

Dia memutar matanya. "Ayolah, aku tahu aku ini orangnya iseng. Tapi sungguh aku sama sekali tidak mengerjaimu kali ini."

Aku pun terdiam.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Lalu aku menceritakan apa yang kualami barusan.

"Fuh, hati-hati, Kak. Bisa jadi beneran ada 'seseorang' di sana," godanya sambil menyeringai menyebalkan. Sial, dia mulai menakutiku. Aku jadi merasa tidak berani ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

Tapi meskipun begitu, keadaan di mana aku tetap tinggal sendiri di rumah itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuhindari. Jadi biasanya aku akan memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas di luar kamar, atau mungkin kalau di dalam kamar, aku akan duduk di atas tempat tidur karena dengan begitu, aku tidak akan begitu menyadari "suara" yang berada di depan pintuku.

Ada juga kejadian yang lebih menakutkan. Masih ketika aku SMA.

Pada saat itu malam. Seharusnya aku sudah tidur, tapi entah kenapa cuaca terasa begitu dingin, jadi aku tetap tersadar walaupun sudah sekitar jam 12 malam. Aku tetap di tempat tidurku, di bawah selimutku sambil berharap aku bisa tertidur. Lalu aku sadar bahwa ternyata hujan gerimislah yang membuat cuaca menjadi dingin.

Ketika tidur, biasanya aku tidak menyalakan lampu. Jadi pada dasarnya, aku tidur di dalam kegelapan. Tapi kebetulan malam ini bulan purnama, jadi cahayanya yang terang masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Sedikit menerangi kamar ini.

Kau masih ingat dengan kejadian di mana aku melihat "sosok" lewat jendela kamarku ini?

_Well_, itu terjadi lagi padaku kali ini. Tapi tidak sekilas seperti waktu itu, terjadi sedikit lebih lama.

Jadi tanpa kukehendaki, mataku melihat pada jendela yang tertutup gorden berwarna biru langit. Karena ada cahaya bulan purnama, jendela terlihat begitu bersinar malam ini.

Terlihat bayangan seseorang berdiri di depan jendelaku ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, hanya warna hitam.

Karena setengah mengantuk, aku tidak mempedulikannya. Kupikir itu hanya orang lewat yang sedang berteduh.

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Rumahku ini berpagar. Meskipun tingginya hanya sekitar 1,5 meter, setidaknya pintunya sering dikunci gembok dan kurasa tidak akan ada orang yang mau nekat melompatinya kalau hanya sekedar ingin berteduh.

Kecuali kalau itu maling... atau _sesuatu_.

Lagipula untuk apa berteduh di samping rumahku yang jelas-jelas dekat dengan kolam dan pepohonannya tidak terlalu rindang?

Leherku tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin. Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Dan untuk memperburuk suasana, aku mendengar sebuah suara di dalam keheningan.

Pintu kamarku sepertinya terbuka. Dengan sangat pelan seolah takut membangunkanku yang sedang lumpuh di balik selimutku ini.

Kalau misalkan yang membuka itu adalah keluargaku, mereka akan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Atau mungkin membuka pintunya perlahan, lalu memanggil namaku.

Tapi kali ini sangat hening. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara napasku sendiri saking sunyinya.

Atau jangan-jangan... itu kerjaan Akaito? Bukan berarti karena selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini, aku jadi tidak bisa curiga padanya.

Aneh, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Seolah tubuhku sendiri lebih tahu dari pikiranku dan memperingatkanku bahwa berdiam diri saja dan berpura-pura tidak tahu adalah hal paling aman untuk kulakukan saat ini.

Setelah melewati masa-masa kritis itu, akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega karena tubuhku sudah bisa digerakkan. Tapi aku tidak mau terlalu gegabah. Jadi aku masih tetap diam, bergerak dengan perlahan di dalam selimutku, mengambil celah di antara lipatan selimutku untuk mengintip keluar.

Ada sesuatu yang bergerak sangat cepat di luar pintu. Lebih tepatnya di ruang tengah yang gelap. Aku tidak tahu apa itu tapi aku merasa darah di dalam tubuhku tiba-tiba berhenti sesaat.

"Akaito, itu kau?" Aku tidak tahu suara siapa ini. Tiba-tiba berseru lantang tapi dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Ibu? Ayah?"

Keringat dingin semakin membasahi bajuku.

Jadi aku perlahan menyingkirkan selimutku, dan menurunkan kaki dari tempat tidur.

"Akaito?" Entah kenapa instingku berkata bahwa Akaito pasti ada di depan pintu ini, tapi pikiranku tetap tidak mau membantah praduga bahwa bisa jadi sebenarnya memang ada sesuatu yang menyusup ke dalam kamarku ini.

Tiba-tiba ada yang muncul di depanku.

Aku spontan menjerit.

"Hahaha!" Suara menyebalkan itu menyusul jeritanku. "Kau harus melihat wajahmu itu, Kak! Lucu sekali!"

Dan aku tahu bahwa itu pasti kerjaan Akaito!

"Akaito! Beraninya kau!" Aku mengumpat padanya, tapi dia hanya cengengesan dan menyalakan lampu kamarku.

"Aku mendengar suaramu yang mencicit ketakutan, jadi kupikir lebih baik kuteruskan saja deh. Lumayan, 'kan? Sedikit _refreshing_."

"_Refreshing_ kepalamu!" Aku menyalak dengan emosi. "Jadi? Yang membuka pintu kamar itu kau juga?!"

"Huh? Kalau yang itu bukan aku." Jawabannya itu membuatku terdiam. "Aku baru mampir ke sini saat aku mendengar kau memanggil namaku."

Aku hanya memperhatikannya, siapa tahu dia berbohong. Tapi sepertinya dia memang serius. Lalu aku melihat depan jendela, bayangan hitam itu sudah tidak terlihat.

"Kau sungguh?" Aku mengalihkan perhatian pada Akaito lagi.

Dia mengangkat dua jarinya. "Sumpah dua rius."

"Tapi tadi pintunya terbuka sendiri..."

"Mungkin _lock_ _case_ atau engselnya rusak," ucapnya berspekulasi sendiri. "Atau mungkin ada yang membukanya yaa? Soalnya Ibu dan Ayah masih tidur sih."

"Sialan kau, berhenti menakutiku."

Keesokan harinya, ayahku memeriksa pintu itu dan ternyata sesuai dengan spekulasi Akaito. _Lock case_—bagian _handle_ yang ditanam di dalam pintu, menahan pintu supaya tetap tertutup rapat—pintunya rusak.

Tapi aku yakin sekali, kehadiran sesuatu itu memang benar apa adanya. Terutama bayangan di jendela itu. Atau mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suatu hari lainnya lagi. Kali ini, kita berada di masa sekarang.

Saat itu kami klub ilmu gaib sedang melakukan ekspedisi bulanannya. Kali ini di gedung ruko yang katanya sudah lama tidak terpakai tapi kelihatannya baru ditinggalkan selama beberapa bulan. Dikelilingi pagar tembok, di belakang gedung ruko itu ada hutan. Dan karena pintu pagar digembok, jadi kami hanya bisa berkeliling di sekitarnya.

Kurasa tidak perlu kuceritakan sepenuhnya karena sebenarnya tidak begitu menarik dan tidak ada hal menyeramkan yang terjadi.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian.

"Shion, kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" Aku bertanya spontan pada Kamui yang sedang berjalan di sampingku. Dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat tangannya mengusap-usap tembok di sebelahnya. Karena memang kami sedang berjalan di dekat tembok. Sementara itu, lingkungan sekitar terlihat sedikit berkabut.

"Tembok beton ini tingginya hanya 4 meter loh."

"Trus apa masalahnya?" Aku masih belum mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraannya. Aku tidak berpikir dia mau melompati tembok itu hanya karena ingin mengetahui apa yang ada di baliknya.

Atau mungkin itu yang dia maksud.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar mitos bahwa, di tengah malam jika kau mengetuk tembok manapun sebanyak tiga kali, maka akan ada yang membalasmu dengan mengetuk balik?"

"Ah, aku pernah mendengarnya," ucapku membalasnya sambil melihat pepohonan sekitar. "Tapi itu hanya jika ada yang menunggu di baliknya, 'kan?"

"Makanya itu aku ingin mencobanya." Dia berhenti, membuatku ikut berhenti juga. Lalu ia mengepalkan kepalan tangannya, dan mengetuk tembok itu.

Setahuku tidak akan begitu ada suara jika kita mengetuk tembok beton. Kalau sampai bisa bersuara seperti yang dilakukan Kamui itu, berarti dia benar-benar mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra hanya untuk membuatnya bersuara.

_Duk duk duk_

Lalu hening. Yang aku dengar hanyalah angin sepoi yang menyapu pelan kepalaku. Dan tiba-tiba aku berfirasat buruk.

"Mungkin tidak ada siapapun di sana," aku hanya berucap acuh dan ingin segera pergi dari situ karena aku ingin mendatangi teman-teman klubku lainnya, tapi dia hanya terdiam. Matanya menatap tajam pada tembok itu, dan kemudian melihat ke atasnya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang pelan, seperti sesuatu yang berbenturan. Arahnya berasal dari tembok depan Kamui itu.

Aku mendengar suara ketukan yang pelan. Seiring dengan suara itu, jantungku berdegup begitu pelan dan berat. Bisa kurasakan mataku melebar.

_**Duk duk duk**_

Mendengar respon itu, dia menyeringai. Dan aku tahu, dia takkan puas kalau hanya melakukan itu saja.

"Hei, kau yang ada di balik tembok ini," dengan sintingnya dia berbicara pada seseorang yang aku tidak ingin tahu siapa itu. "Maaf mengganggumu, tapi kami hanya berkeliling di sekitar sini. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi tiba-tiba lagi aku merasa seperti limbung sesaat, lalu tersadar kembali. Kamui melihatku dari ekor matanya, dan segera mengeluarkan kameranya dan menjepret sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu jelas apa itu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, karena dia mengarahkan kameranya ke angkasa.

Dan aku kaget karena ketika dia melakukan itu, dia perlahan limbung dan terjatuh ke tanah. Tapi kamera masih ada di tangannya.

"H-hei! Kamui!" Aku menghampirinya yang mencoba menopang tubuhnya sendiri, dengan tangannya melepas kamera dan kemudian memegangi belakang kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi barusan?"

Anehnya dia malah menyeringai dengan sangat lebar seolah seringai itu bisa memenuhi wajahnya. Dan kau harus tahu, kalau Kamui yang melakukannya, suasana tiba-tiba menjadi mencekam dan mengerikan. Sebutlah aku berlebihan, tapi itu memang benar.

"Dia menyambutku dengan sangat ramah..." Dia sudah benar-benar gila. "Lihatlah apa yang kudapat dari kameraku ini."

Aku segera mengambil kameranya, dan aku nyaris saja melemparkannya seandainya aku tidak ingat itu kamera milik Kamui. Foto di dalam kamera itu sungguh mengejutkanku.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," dia berbisik sambil berdiri, lalu merapikan pakaiannya sebentar. "Kami pamit dulu. Maaf kami telah mengganggumu, dan kumohon biarkan kami pergi."

Aku ikut menyusulnya yang mulai setengah berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Setelah agak jauh dari sana, di dekat jalan raya yang ramai, kami pun berhenti. Di depan mata kami, sudah ada teman-teman klub berkumpul. Mungkin mereka sudah mau pulang.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila," ucapku sambil menyerahkan kembali kameranya.

"Aku memang gila dari dulu," gumamnya pelan sambil melihat foto di dalam kamera itu. "Wajahnya benar-benar cantik."

Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Wanita yang terlihat "terbang" dari balik tembok dan melihat ke arah kamera dengan mata putih yang terbelalak dan lidah menjulur itu adalah sesuatu yang cantik untuknya?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**To be continued.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Balesan Review. (13 review)**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#****kamui shion** : Eciee, yang kangen GakuKai humu-an lagi. /disundul

Halusinasi yang dialami Kaito itu pernah ane alami juga. Dan halusinasi itu biasanya bisa terjadi karena lagi kecapekan, mata lagi siwer, baru aja nonton film horror, atau mungkin sebenarnya halusinasi itu adalah kenyataan loh. XD

Untuk request ente itu... mungkin nanti baru bisa dikabulkan. Mungkin aja sih. Maaf bikin kecewa. :v /dibakar/ Tapi yang penting, GakuKai bisa bersatu lagi, 'kan? Ya, 'kaaaan? /halah

Btw, ane sering kehabisan pulsa. Jadi maaf kalo lagi sms-an, tiba-tiba gak membalas lagi. Biasalah, kere. :v

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#****herobrine** : Biar lebih barokah, bacanya setelah solat teraweh aja. /trusapa

Oh gitu. Sudah bisa saya duga sih. :v

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#****Mireine Neiko** : Kalo ide lagi lancar (meskipun pada akhirnya maksa), biasanya bakal langsung banyak update-nya. :)

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#****lalalala-chan desu** : Muka Kaito itu ngenes sih, jadi mereka seneng nyiksa dia. /dibuang

Maunya dibikin main itu, tapi entah kenapa belum kesampaian. Mungkin nanti mereka bakal memainkannya. Entah sama orang lain atau cuma mereka berduaan. XD /nak

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#****Arinna Neo Conquerra** : Mereka threesome-an dengan cara yang berbeda. lol

Kalo ada adegan anu-anunya, ntar hantu-hantunya malah ngamuk karena gak terima Kaito anu-anu sama Gakupo loh, apalagi kalo ditambah Akaito. /nak

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#****Puella** : Chap. 11 ada apa? Jangan-jangan ada anu-anunya. /bukaberkas/ Oh, maksudnya yang Yuki jadi psikopat itu? Atau teman hantunya? XD

Kalo dibilang bisa melihat, gak juga. Lebih sering merasakan aja. Dan saya bisa melihat "mereka" itu cuma kadang-kadang dan biasanya hanya sekilas. Karena cuma sekilas, saya sering beranggapan mungkin itu hanya halusinasi semata meskipun saya merasa bisa jadi itu benar mereka.

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#****macaroon waffle** : Hati-hati kalo ke kamar mandi, ntar ada yang sembunyi di langit-langit loh. /dibakar

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#Aoi-hime to Seiyuu-Hime** : Kaito 'kan imut dan nggemesin. Para hantu jadi seneng sama dia deh. /dilempar

Akaito : "Cara ngebukanya itu, aduk merica dan garam di dalam air. Trus basuh mata, jidat, sama leher pakai itu. Lakukan sebelum mandi. Seminggu dua kali ya, biar awet." /dihajar /ngawur

Hahaha, rasanya itu... seperti makan garam. Awalnya kaget sih, tapi ah sudahlah. /apaansih

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#****Shiro Rukami** : Meiko, Lola, dan Miriam sudah keluar di chapter 14, kan? Meskipun cuma sebentar dan dalam bentuk anak-anak sih. :v Chara cewek lainnya mungkin akan keluar dalam waktu dekat. Tunggu aja kemunculan mereka. ^^

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#****TrueNaturePJ** : Saya merasa horrornya emang maksa kok. Makanya saya agak lama update-nya sambil cari-cari inspirasi yang lebih horror lagi. '-'

Gakupo itu 'kan emang misterius, dan Kaito gak pernah sadar kalau mungkin aja sebenarnya Gakupo pernah "membukanya" saat dia lagi gak sadar. /apa

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#****YuuSee** : Gakupo itu... makhluk abstrak yang bahkan lebih abstrak daripada hantu sekalipun. /dibuang

Ah, saya gak tau karena Gakupo gak pernah bilang ke saya ataupun Kaito. Mungkin dia bakal membeberkannya sendiri suatu hari nanti. ^^ /sokmisterius

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#S****eijuurou Eisha** : Taroutachi. lol

Ini udah update, semoga yang kali ini horornya lebih terasa. XD Njir, setan fujo. XD

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**#****Naomiharu11** : Untuk hal itu... scroll ke bawah aja untuk jawabannya ya.

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N** : Oh iya, ada yang tanya, jangan-jangan cerita chap. 12 (tentang zebra cross) itu nyontek dari tempat lain? Oke, saya gak bakal mengelak kalau ada yang bilang gitu, tapi ini beneran pernah terjadi sama temen saya (waktu itu dia lagi jalan bareng sama saya masalahnya, tapi saya gak lihat dan cuma dia yang lihat). Dan sialnya lagi, saya baru tahu kalau cerita ini juga adalah _urban_ _legend_ (di situs apa gitu, saya gak inget) setelah saya update kemarin.

Jadi, saya minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Beneran itu hanya kebetulan semata. '-'

(Trus saya keki setengah jombi. Waktu mau upload ini cerita, ternyata kena internet positif. Gak peduli pakai cara apa, pada akhirnya sama sekali gak bisa (saya pakai telkomplek dan cuma itu yang masih ada pulsanya). Jadi saya terpaksa upload lewat HP (setelah menumpahkan air mata kuda nil (?), akhirnya bisa ter-upload meskipun harus "bolak-balik"). Makanya maaf kalo "layout"-nya jadi berantakan. Yang penting ceritanya update, 'kan?)

Btw, mumpung ada waktu. Buat yang Islam, selamat hari raya idul fitri. Saya tahu saya punya banyak dosa, terutama karena sering lelet update dan juga sering menistai Kaito, jadi mohon maaf lahir batin. Dan maafkan juga kalo misalkan cerita yang kali ini semakin gak horor dan garing. Saya sibuk banget sama ekskul selama bulan puasa ini, sumpah. Kokoro ini lelah. :v /halah

Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, _minna_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

14072015\. WHBY16. YV


	17. The Framed Photos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 17 . Framed Photos**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jadi waktu itu aku sedang jalan-jalan ke rumah sepupuku bareng Akaito. Namanya Nigaito. Sebenarnya kami mampir secara tidak sengaja karena waktu itu hujan, dan untuk pulang ke apartemen, masih terbilang cukup jauh dari stasiun ini.

"Eh, Kaito? Akaito?" Nigaito memasang wajah terkejut ketika menyambut kedatangan kami. Ya itu wajar saja, soalnya baru kali ini kami datang ke rumahnya.

"Yo, Nigaito! Lama tidak jumpa!" Akaito yang segera beradaptasi pun langsung menghambur ke dalam rumah, dan merangkul bahu Nigaito. "Kau sama sekali gak berubah ya?"

"Kau sendiri juga gak berubah, Akaito," ucap Nigaito lirih. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terganggu. Ya, selama aku mengenalnya, dia adalah orang yang tenang dan tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian. Makanya kehadiran Akaito yang selalu membawa keramaian di sini tentu saja mengacaukan ketenangannya.

"Hei, jangan suram gitu dong. Btw, paman dan tante mana?"

"Mereka lagi ke rumah saudara mereka." Nigaito melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Akaito. "Kalian ngapain ke sini?"

Ukh. Suaranya terdengar seolah-olah dia tidak mengharapkan kehadiran kami di sini.

"Ayolah, Nigaito! Kau tega membiarkan kami berhujan-hujan di luar?"

"Kaito akan kupersilakan masuk. Kau biar di luar saja."

"Nigaito kok jahat gitu sih?" Lalu Akaito memasang wajah sok sedih. Aku sendiri eneg melihatnya.

Nigaito pun memutar matanya.

"Baiklah. Silakan masuk. Di rumahku tidak ada makanan apa-apa jadi numpang makan di sini hanyalah mimpi buat kalian."

"Apa tampang kami terlihat seperti gelandangan yang kelaparan?" desis Akaito.

"Kalau kau sih, iya."

Di luar dugaanku, Akaito dan Nigaito terlihat sangat akrab walaupun Nigaito sering membalas ucapan Akaito dengan sinis. Sementara aku hanya memperhatikan mereka tanpa berbicara apapun.

Rumah Nigaito termasuk sederhana, tidak ada hiasan yang terlalu mencolok. Cat rumahnya berwarna biru royal, memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Ada sofa berukuran sedang, televisi, akuarium, meja makan.

Dan begitu banyak foto pigura tertempel di dinding rumah ini.

Sungguh. Sangat banyak.

Ternyata setelah aku lihat baik-baik, rumah Nigaito memiliki lorong yang menuju bagian dapur. Di sepanjang lorong, semakin banyak foto berbingkai terpasang. Beberapa ada yang kukenal, seperti Nigaito sendiri dan orang tuanya, ada juga Kikaito (apa kalian masih ingat dengan manusia gaib ini?) dan keluarganya, lalu ada beberapa lainnya juga.

Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, ternyata ada fotoku dan keluargaku. Ya, berarti Akaito juga ada.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah; untuk apa foto seluruh anggota keluarga Shion dipasang di sini? Bahkan begitu banyak orang yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali?

Mungkin saja keluarga Nigaito bermaksud untuk memasang foto keluarga besar kami supaya mereka tetap bisa mengingat kami. Tapi apakah harus sampai segitunya?

Kupikir ini hanya perasaanku saja yang tidak terbiasa menemui hal-hal seperti ini.

Aku hanya duduk di ruang tamu, sementara Akaito mengelilingi rumah Nigaito, meskipun sang pemilik rumah terus-terusan mengeluh mengenai tindakan Akaito tersebut. Ya, apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari Akaito yang sedang penasaran selain itu?

Selama aku duduk di sini, aku sebisa mungkin tidak ingin menatap orang-orang yang ada di dalam foto-foto tersebut. Tapi berhubung mereka terpasang di dinding seberangku, jadi aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan dalam melakukannya.

Karena entah kenapa, aku merasa seolah-olah semua pasang mata itu sedang memperhatikanku dalam keheningan ini. Ibarat jika aku sedikit saja melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, mereka akan segera menghilang dari sana dan tahu-tahu saja sudah... oh ayolah.

Terlalu lama bersama Kamui sepertinya sudah membuatku gila.

Aku sontak menoleh ketika aku mendengar sesuatu bergesekan dengan meja di depanku. Oh ternyata Nigaito, membawakan sebuah cangkir berisi minuman berwarna pekat.

"Teh?" Aku bergumam sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Teh hijau. Enak diminum pas hujan-hujan begini loh," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kalem.

"Kau bilang tidak ada apa-apa di rumah ini?" Aku masih ingat dengan kata-katanya tadi mengenai hal ini.

"Aku 'kan bilangnya makanan. Kalau minuman, aku punya banyak persediaan teh hijau." Lalu dia terkekeh pelan. "Maaf aku gak bisa menemani. Aku harus mengawasi Akaito supaya dia tidak mengacau di rumah ini atau aku akan didamprat orang tuaku."

"Oh, hahaha. Silakan. Aku tidak akan apa-apa di sini sendirian kok."

Padahal dari tadi, aku merasa gelisah dengan begitu banyak foto di ruangan ini.

Nigaito mengangguk sekilas, kemudian dia kembali berjalan memasuki lorong rumah. Menyusul Akaito yang mungkin sekarang sedang berada di dapur.

Sepeninggal pemuda berambut hijau itu, aku pun terdiam.

Kenapa suasana hening ini terasa sangat ganjil bagiku?

Mataku tidak sengaja memandang foto seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Orang itu terlihat tersenyum kalem. Wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang, dan dia mengenakan setelan jas. Foto itu berwarna hitam-putih, membuatnya terkesan seperti foto jadul.

Karena merasa gelisah, aku memutuskan untuk menggeser posisi duduk ke dekat televisi. Mataku masih memperhatikan foto orang itu.

Entah apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau arah matanya seperti bergerak mengikutiku?

Aku segera berdiri untuk menyalakan televisi. Perlahan, suara yang dihasilkan oleh televisi itu memenuhi ruangan ini. Sedikit mengusir keheningan. Aku menghela napas lega karena suara dari televisi itu membuatku merasa tidak sendirian.

Aku mencoba untuk memperhatikan apa yang ada di dalam televisi itu. Tapi aneh, aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus.

Dari ekor mataku, aku menangkap suatu gerakan di antara kerumunan foto-foto yang tertempel. Jantungku serasa mencelos ketika menyadarinya.

Aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku pada asal gerakan itu. Dan tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan sejauh kulihat.

Aku merasa sepertinya aku sudah mulai panik sehingga berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak.

"Nigaito...," tanpa sadar aku mencicit pelan, sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini, dan menyeret Akaito pergi dari sini. Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman di sini. Bukan karena rumahnya, tapi karena foto-foto mengerikan itu!

_Brak_.

Aku mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh.

Lalu aku menoleh perlahan untuk mengetahui benda apa itu. Dan aku menemukan ada sebuah foto pigura yang telah berada di atas lantai dalam keadaan telungkup. Aku pun menyimpulkan bahwa suara barusan disebabkan oleh foto yang terjatuh itu.

Aku tidak sengaja melihat foto pigura yang masih tertempel di dinding atasnya.

Orang di foto itu awalnya berekspresi datar.

Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum, sangat lebar.

Apa—

"Hei."

"HUWAAA!" Aku jatuh tersungkur dalam keadaan tersungkur ketika ada yang menepuk bahuku. Aku sangat amat terkejut. Aku spontan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Akaito yang ikut terkejut melihat responku.

"Hei, hei. Santai, bro. Ada apaan sih?" Akaito bingung melihatku. "Kau terlihat kaget sekali."

"H-hahaha..." Tanganku terasa begitu dingin dan gemetaran sementara mataku masih mencuri lirik pada foto yang kulihat tadi. Orang di sana kembali berekspresi datar. "T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Kaito, ada apa? Aku mendengar kau berteriak." Nigaito menyusul di belakang Akaito, tampaknya dia juga terkejut mendengar jeritanku tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa." Suaraku terdengar sangat lemah. Seakan seluruh kekuatanku langsung menguap begitu saja dalam teriakanku.

Aku merasa badanku sangat basah karena keringat dingin.

"Tapi wajahmu sangat pucat?" Nigaito bertanya lagi dengan raut khawatir. Namun itu tidak cukup untuk menghiburku. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini!

Akaito sepertinya paham.

"Eh, sepertinya sudah gak hujan lagi." Akaito menurunkan tubuhnya hingga berjongkok di depanku. "Kita harus pulang sekarang, Kak. Aku ada tugas kuliah yang belum dikerjakan masalahnya."

Aku hanya bengong memperhatikannya.

"Kak, kau bisa berdiri?" Tatapannya terlihat aneh pada saat mengatakannya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku pun mengangguk dan berusaha berdiri walaupun dengan sempoyongan.

"Eh, tapi teh hijaunya gak diminum?" Bisa-bisanya Nigaito masih memikirkan teh hijau yang dia sajikan padaku tadi.

"Gak, makasih. Tapi aku gak haus." Aku tersenyum hambar. Sekali lagi bukan karena dia, melainkan karena foto-foto itu.

Setelah segala macam bentuk basa-basi dan salam perpisahan yang tidak bisa kuingat karena aku terlalu takut pada saat itu, akhirnya aku dan Akaito pun pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku langsung jatuh terduduk dengan kaki lemas di ruang tengah.

"Hei! Kak!" Jelas saja dia terkejut. Dia langsung mengambil air minum dan memberikannya padaku. "Kau kenapa sih, Kak?"

"Aku... takut, Akaito."

"Takut?" Lagi-lagi dia memberikan tatapan aneh yang sama seperti tatapan yang dia berikan di rumah Nigaito tadi. "Maksudmu foto-foto itu?"

Ternyata dia juga menyadarinya.

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dengar, Kak. Aku juga merasakannya. Aku merasa seolah orang-orang yang ada di dalam foto itu seperti memperhatikan setiap langkahku. Makanya meskipun tadi masih gerimis, aku tetap ngotot mau pulang." Sebenarnya aku cukup merasa lega ketika mendengar bahwa ternyata tidak hanya aku yang mengalaminya.

"Tapi kau harus mendengar ini, Kak. Kuharap kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik, dan tenang saja, aku juga merasa sangat terkejut karena hal ini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya...," dia mulai tersenyum miring, atau mungkin masam karena wajahnya juga ikut memucat walaupun hanya sedikit, "foto-foto itu tidak pernah ada di sana. Foto orang-orang asing itu. Nigaito memberitahukannya padaku bahwa hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk 'melihat' saja yang bisa menyadarinya."

"..."

"Makanya, kau masih ingat dengan kotak-kotak kardus di ruang tamu tadi, 'kan? Dia mau pindah dari sana karena dia dan keluarganya tidak tahan dengan rumah itu!" Akaito mulai terkekeh. "Keh, kau harus tahu, Kak. Kalau bukan karena aku benci diikuti, setidaknya aku akan memotret mereka!"

"..."

Oh sial.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

to be continued.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

03122015\. WHBY17. YV


	18. Stray

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 18 . Stray**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pernah tersesat di suatu tempat? Mungkin saat jalan-jalan atau segala macam seperti itu?

Aku punya cerita untuk kalian. Cerita kali ini mirip seperti yang pernah kuceritakan di pertemuan ketiga kita, tapi sekarang lebih menakutkan, dan lebih aneh, menurutku.

Jadi aku dan Kamui saat itu sedang jalan-jalan di kota sebelah. Saat itu siang hari menjelang sore, dia ngotot ingin pergi bersamaku. Dan karena kebetulan aku tidak ada kerjaan juga, jadi aku akhirnya ikut.

"Kamui, setahuku ini jalan menuju tempat kemping?" Aku bertanya, karena rasanya aku pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya.

"Uhm, iya. Memang kalau mau ke tempat kemping, kita bisa lewat jalan ini," jawabnya tanpa menoleh, di saat matanya tetap fokus memperhatikan jalan.

Aku tidak pernah habis pikir, kenapa orang ini mau-maunya berkendara melalui jalanan yang sunyi sementara hujan turun dengan gerimis di luar mobil.

Aku perhatikan dia yang sedang menyetir. Dia hanya diam, terlihat sangat fokus dengan tangan memegang setir. Lalu aku melempar tatapan keluar kaca mobil di sampingku.

Jalanan dikelilingi oleh pepohonan dan semak-semak. Ada beberapa bangunan rumah, tapi jarak satu rumah dengan yang lainnya agak berjauhan. Entah kenapa aku sangat yakin bahwa dia ke sini bukan sekedar memanfaatkan jalan alternatif kota.

"Shion. Ambil kamera di laci. Arah kananmu."

Aku menoleh padanya sekilas. Matanya terlihat memicing. Aku tahu bahwa aku harus segera melakukannya, jadi aku mengambil kamera di laci mobil yang ada di depanku. Lalu entah kenapa aku langsung paham bahwa dia ingin aku memotret sisi kananku.

Aku pun memotret pemandangan di luar mobil melalui kaca mobil di sampingku. Tapi setelahnya, aku tidak mendapati apapun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," komentarku singkat. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan terdengar kecewa barusan.

"Hee, berarti memang tidak bisa."

Aku tidak paham apa maksudnya. Aku pun mematikan dan menaruh kameranya ke dalam laci kembali. "Maksudmu?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Lalu dia terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia terlihat bingung. "Shion, kau tahu jalan ini ke mana?"

"Meskipun aku bilang aku pernah ke sini, itu sudah lama sekali jadi aku sudah lupa."

"Blah. Celaka." Dia menyeringai miris.

"Kenapa?"

Dia pun memberhentikan mobil di pinggir jalan yang terbuka. "Kau harus tahu bahwa sepertinya kita tersesat."

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti itu dengan tenang?" Kenapa kubilang mengerikan? Karena kita tidak akan tahu, di daerah mana kita sekarang!

Kemudian dia terdiam. Matanya menelusur di sekeliling, dan menyeringai lebar. "Keberatan kalau kita keliling-keliling sebentar selagi mencari jalan keluar?"

"Sesukamulah." Aku pasrah. Lagipula hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, bukan? "Aku hanya ingin pulang sebelum malam hari."

"Hum...," dia bergumam. Matanya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di luar mobil. "Coba kau tanya seseorang di rumah itu. Siapa tahu dia bisa menunjukkan jalan."

Aku menoleh untuk melihat rumah apa yang dia maksud. Rumah itu berdiri sendiri di antara pepohonan, lebih terlihat seperti gubuk. Seharusnya itu hanya rumah biasa, tapi karena keadaannya sedikit tidak terurus, aku jadi ragu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ayolah. Ini masih sore, Shion. Aku yakin selain kanibal, tidak akan ada yang membuka pintunya," candanya. "Kecuali monster."

"Diam dan jangan ngomong tentang kanibal di tempat seperti ini!" Aku kesal dengan ucapan ngawurnya itu. Hati-hati, siapa tahu ucapan adalah doa.

Dia malah tertawa melihatku sewot. "Makanya, tanya sana."

Sudah minta tolong, memaksa lagi. Sialan.

Jadi aku membuka pintu mobil, dan menurunkan kaki. Aku berjalan di atas rumput liar yang pendek, pertanda bahwa daerah ini sebenarnya terawat. Dan akhirnya aku pun sampai di depan rumah itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi, apa ada orang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi aku ingin mengetuk pintu yang terlihat tua dan rapuh itu, tetapi ternyata seseorang di balik pintu ini mendahuluiku. Pintu terbuka, dan kegelapan menyambutku.

Aku menahan napas sejenak. Aku sudah bersiap untuk berbalik dan berlari secepat yang kubisa, kalau-kalau sang tuan rumah ternyata adalah sosok yang seperti disebutkan Kamui tadi.

Tapi syukurlah. Hanya seorang pria tua berpakaian ala petani. Dengan ekspresi wajah datar, matanya yang tampak lelah itu menatapku dengan aneh. Dan aku jadi ikut merasa aneh dengan mata itu.

"Ano." Aku membuka pembicaraan. "Saya tersesat. Apakah Bapak tahu, jalan ini menuju ke mana?"

Aku menunjuk jalan yang searah dengan mobil di pinggir jalan.

Pria paruh baya itu tidak menjawab. Dia masih memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Aku jadi semakin risih. Seolah-olah ada yang salah dengan kehadiranku di sini.

"Pak?"

"... di ujung jalan itu, hanya ada kematian bagi kalian."

"Hah?" Aku bengong mendengar jawabannya. Halo, ini bukan film hantu, bukan?

Lagi-lagi pria itu tidak menjawab. Malahan perlahan dia menutup pintu rumahnya.

"H-hoi, Pak." Aku masih linglung, jadi aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika pintu itu benar-benar menyembunyikan sosok misteriusnya itu.

_Hell_. Apa-apaan pria tua itu.

Jadi masih dalam keadaan bingung, aku kembali ke mobil di mana masih ada Kamui yang menungguku di dalamnya.

"Apa katanya?" Dia langsung bertanya setelah melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya. Sepertinya selagi aku berhadapan dengan orang aneh tadi, dia malah dengan asyiknya mendengarkan lagu lewat MP3 _player_-nya. Jadi kalau tiba-tiba pria tua itu menyekap dan memutilasiku di dalam rumah angkernya itu, mungkin orang gila ini tidak akan tahu.

Tapi karena dia orangnya memang begitu, aku hanya diam.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Aku menutup pintu, duduk dengan tenang di sebelah bangku kemudi, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. "Sepertinya kita tersesat di tempat yang benar-benar mengerikan."

"Memangnya apa yang orang itu katakan tadi?"

"Dia hanya bilang, di ujung jalan itu, hanya ada kematian bagi kita."

Tawanya langsung meledak. "Hahahaha, apa-apaan itu!"

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa yang dia katakan itu benar." Aku terlanjur tenggelam dalam rasa takutku. Siapa yang tahu kalau ucapan itu memang benar?

"Ha. Jadi kau takut menghadapi kematianmu sendiri, Shion?" Dia merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Lalu seringainya kembali muncul. "Tenang, dia tidak akan menggigit kok."

Aku benar-benar mengutuk orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah merasa takut ini.

"Jadi kau percaya bahwa itu benar?" Aku bertanya.

"Berhubung kita hanya numpang lewat di sini, sedangkan dia adalah penduduk lama, jadi mungkin saja dia memang mengatakan kebenaran."

"Aku jadi takut."

"Ha, pengecut."

"SIAPA YANG TIDAK AKAN TAKUT KALAU TERSESAT DI TEMPAT MENAKUTKAN INI, LALU BERTEMU ORANG YANG MENGATAKAN KALAU KAU HANYA AKAN BERAKHIR MATI DI SINI—"

"Shion, tenanglah."

"KAU MENYURUHKU TENANG? MANA BISA AKU TENANG—"

Tiba-tiba dia membekap mulutku dengan tangannya. Begitu keras dan kasar, sehingga aku yakin setelah ini, pasti ada bekas lebam di sekitar rahangku ini.

Sepertinya ada yang sedang terjadi di sekitar mobil ini. Makanya aku tidak melawan ketika dia membekapku.

Aku merasakan detak jantungku semakin melaju saat aku mulai menyadari, bahwa mungkin benar-benar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

Kaca di sekeliling mobil ini menggunakan kaca film, sehingga kita tidak akan bisa melihat isi mobil dari luar. Sementara itu, kita bisa melihat dunia luar dari dalam.

Tapi aneh.

Aku tidak melihat apa-apa selain gelap di luar sana.

Aku memegang tangannya yang masih membekap mulutku, berusaha untuk melepaskannya dariku. Tapi genggamannya begitu keras. Sungguh aku mengutuk orang ini.

Lagipula selain tangan, aku tidak menggerakkan tubuhku sama sekali. Seperti lumpuh sesaat. Aku mulai kesulitan bernapas. Bukan karena bekapannya, tapi karena aku merasakan aura yang tidak biasa di sekitarku.

Setelah beberapa saat bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu, akhirnya dia melepaskan bekapannya.

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga."

"Fuah—apa-apaan kau ini!" Aku menggerak-gerakkan rahangku. Terasa sedikit kebas.

"Suaramu yang nyaring itu sempat mengganggu penduduk di sini, kau tahu?"

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk dan menyalakan mobil. Suara mesin yang halus dan pelan pun terdengar di tengah keheningan. Lalu dia pun menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Sejenak, suasana di antara kami benar-benar hening. Aku mulai gelisah karena aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Apalagi setelah kejadian tadi.

"Apakah penduduk yang kau maksud itu adalah pria tua yang kudatangi tadi?"

"... iya."

"Begitukah? Tapi tunggu. Bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya? Aku bahkan tidak melihat apapun tadi." Lalu aku melihat keluar lagi. Sudah senja, tapi matahari masih terlihat walaupun samar. Kenapa tadi aku hanya melihat gelap ya?

"Kau benar-benar tidak melihat apa-apa tadi?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Berarti sesuai dengan dugaanku. Itu bukan manusia."

"Apa?"

"Aku melihat sosoknya dengan sangat sangat jelas di kaca jendela sebelahmu tadi. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Makanya aku menunduk saja tadi ketika dia masih ada di sana."

"Oh, wajah datar ya."

"Wajah datar yang kumaksud ini adalah wajah yang _benar-benar_ datar. Tidak ada mata maupun mulut. Syukurlah kau tidak melihatnya tadi."

"Hah?" Aku syok mendengarnya. "Pria tua yang kulihat tadi... wajahnya lengkap."

"Makanya aku sempat ragu menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu tadi, apakah penduduk yang kumaksud itu adalah orang yang sama dengan pria tua yang kau temui di rumah angker itu. Pasalnya tidak mungkin kau tidak bercerita jika pria tua itu memang berwajah datar dari awal."

Aku bengong sejenak. "Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan matanya tadi. Seolah mata itu... bukan mata."

Aku tahu kalimatku barusan terdengar aneh, tapi aku yakin kalian paham maksudku.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak mau tersesat di tempat seperti ini!" Aku mulai panik. Aku kembali melihat ke luar. "Dan lihat, sekarang sudah malam!"

Dia tidak menjawab. Ekspresi wajahnya masih begitu tenang, seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha memberitahuku, _"Tenang saja, Shion. Cepat atau lambat, kita pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar!"_

Tapi kalimat itu seakan tidak pernah bisa dikeluarkan. Tidak di saat keadaan seperti ini.

Masih dengan mobil yang berjalan, kami tenggelam di dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku memikirkan apa yang harus kami lakukan, mungkin dia juga seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu. Ketika aku pikir dia memikirkan ini, ternyata dia memikirkan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa kutebak.

Aku memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sekali lagi lewat kaca jendela di sampingku. Sudah hampir 3 jam kami berputar-putar mencari jalan. Jalanan tampak seperti berjalan melewati mobil, padahal mobil kami yang berjalan melewati mereka. Syukurlah bulan purnama bersinar malam ini, jadi jalanan tidak terlalu gelap.

Aku sedikit mengantuk, tapi aku tahu aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur di saat menyeramkan seperti ini. Jadi aku hanya diam, memperhatikan apapun yang bisa kulihat di luar mobil dengan penerangan seadanya.

Aku melihat pepohonan terlihat sedikit bergoyang, seakan mengirimkan sirine tanda berbahaya.

Ketika kami berjalan, tiba-tiba mobil menabrak sesuatu. Menyebabkan suara debam yang nyaring. Aku terkesiap.

Sepertinya mobil ini menabrak sesuatu, atau seseorang.

"A-apa itu tadi?" Karena aku sudah terlanjur takut, jadi aku mulai membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak berani melirik ke mana-mana. Aku benar-benar takut!

"Biar kuperiksa sebentar."

"T-tunggu!" Aku spontan menahan pintu mobil yang hendak dia buka. "A-aku tidak mau sendirian di sini!"

"Lalu kau mau ikut?"

"Aku juga tidak mau keluar mobil!"

"Trus? Kau maunya apa?" Aku bisa mendengar suaranya meninggi. Sepertinya dia mulai emosi mendengar jawabanku yang terkesan labil. "Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan sesuatu atau seseorang yang kita tabrak tadi begitu saja di pinggir jalan. Setidaknya kalau dia mati, aku tidak mau dihantui hanya karena kejadian tabrak lari ini."

Aku terdiam tanpa bisa menjawab lagi. Napasku mulai tidak beraturan, karena aku panik. Yang dia katakan itu memang benar, tapi aku punya firasat yang lebih buruk mengenai semua ini.

"Dilihat dari kaca spion juga bisa, 'kan?" Aku berusaha mencari cara lain, pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan dia keluar!

Kulihat dia memutar matanya. "Ayolah. Aku hanya sebentar."

"Tapi Kamui—"

Dia begitu keras kepala dan akhirnya keluar mobil tanpa bisa kutahan lagi.

"Aku hanya sebentar. Jangan khawatir."

Dia berbisik, lalu menutup pintu mobil. Kulihat dia pergi ke belakang mobil, dan memeriksa sesuatu di sana.

Semenjak dia pergi, sekarang suasana horor semakin terasa. Aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, tapi semakin kucoba, aku malah jadi semakin takut.

Halusinasi tercipta ketika kita merasakan rasa takut atau cemas.

Jadi aku berhalusinasi melihat kabut di depan mobil. Entah itu memang benar-benar ada atau hanya aku yang terlalu takut. Pastinya aku hanya bisa terdiam di bangku, keringat dingin membasahi bajuku, dan aku bahkan mulai merasa seperti tidak bernapas.

Kenapa Kamui ini lama sekali!

Tunggu. Apa itu?

Aku seperti melihat sesuatu melayang jauh di depan sana.

Lalu aku dikejutkan oleh suara pintu mobil yang dibuka. Saking terkejutnya, rasanya jantungku seperti dicabut dari tempatnya.

Ternyata itu Kamui. "Sudah kubilang. Aku hanya sebentar."

_Sebentar saja tapi rasanya seperti berabad-abad._

Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi kalimat itu tertahan di ujung lidahku. Karena aku hanya bisa menganga, dia melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Tidak ada apa-apa di belakang. Mungkin hanya kelelawar."

Aku ingin sekali memberitahunya mengenai penemuanku tadi. Tapi aku sangat takut. Aku takut kalau aku mengatakannya, tiba-tiba "itu" akan muncul karena merasa dipanggil. Bukannya hal itu sering terjadi? Ya, 'kan?

"Tapi aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti kita dari tadi. Apa kau merasakannya?"

KENAPA MALAH KAU YANG MENGATAKANNYA?

Aku menoleh padanya dengan mata melotot. Dan karena dia sudah terlanjur memulainya, jadi sudahlah. Kukatakan saja padanya. "Kamui, tadi aku melihat ada sesuatu berwarna putih terbang di depan sana."

Lalu hening. Sungguh, benar-benar hening.

Tidak ada suara apapun. Bahkan aku merasa jantungku seperti tidak berdetak sama sekali.

Perlahan aku merasa bahwa tidak seharusnya aku mengatakannya.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya menegang. Matanya melebar. Dia segera menyalakan mobilnya, kemudian menjalankannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Mobil berjalan dengan ugal-ugalan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku yakin dia pasti melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat.

Atau sesuatu yang baru saja kulewatkan.

"Shion, pegang kemudiku!" perintahnya tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar agak panik, tapi entahlah.

"A-apa?! Kemudi?!" Aku ikut panik mendengarnya.

"Ya. Cepatlah!"

Aku sebenarnya bingung, dari tempatku duduk ini, bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi ini?

Tapi karena aku panik, jadi aku tidak sempat berpikir ke sana. Aku langsung mendaratkan kedua tanganku di setir mobil, dengan membengkokkan badanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil—apalagi dengan keadaan brutal seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku mendapat kemampuan untuk bisa membuat mobil tetap dalam lintasan jalan.

Tapi itu tidak berarti aku bisa mengendarainya dengan baik.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?!" Aku bertanya panik. Alih-alih menjawab, dia malah mengambil kamera dari laci mobil.

Setelahnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Aku memusatkan seluruh perhatianku pada jalanan. Sungguh aku hanya tahu itu.

"Shion! Ke mana kau memutar kemudinya?!"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Aku mendengar suara suatu benda yang jatuh, mungkin kamera miliknya, lalu dia segera merebut setir dariku.

Dia segera membanting setir. Jadi mobil ini akhirnya berhenti di tengah jalan setelah dia berhasil membuat mobil ini berputar-putar seperti gasing.

Dasar setan.

Saking pusingnya karena baru saja berputar-putar, aku memutuskan untuk menutup mata, dan menyenderkan kepala ke mobil.

Rasanya tidak lama kemudian, aku pingsan. Karena aku sudah sangat capek dengan semua kegilaan ini.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aku membuka mata ketika aku merasakan cahaya menusuk mataku. Ugh, kepalaku rasanya sangat sakit. Bisakah aku melepas kepalaku ini sebentar saja?

Oke, ngawur.

Setelah membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ternyata berasal dari matahari ini, aku mulai memperhatikan sekeliling. Sepertinya aku masih ada di mobil Kamui yang berada dalam keadaan tidak menyala. Tapi sang pemilik mobil tidak ada di tempat.

Aku mulai merasa lapar.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu mobil, dan keluar. Siapa tahu ada dia di luar mobil ini.

Udara segar pagi hari langsung menempaku. Menyegarkan seluruh kulit wajahku yang pasca kelelahan tadi malam. Rasanya begitu melegakan karena matahari pagi menyambutku dari sudut kiri dunia. Berarti aku sudah meninggalkan malam yang seakan terasa begitu panjang.

Aku baru sadar, mobil ini diparkir di pinggir jalan raya. Ada beberapa mobil yang lewat, tapi tidak ada yang berhenti.

Tidak jauh dari tempatku berada, atau lebih tepatnya di sebelah mobil, aku melihat seseorang duduk di atas karpet. Dia mengenakan jubah coklat, dan topi coklat berukuran sangat besar. Dua benda tersebut membuat dirinya tenggelam... maksudku jadi tidak terlihat. Dia juga memakai sepatu bot hitam.

Entah kenapa sepatu itu langsung mengingatkanku dengan Kamui.

Orang itu tidak melakukan apapun melainkan duduk dan duduk. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyedekapkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Sebenarnya itu biasa saja—meskipun terkesan cenderung mencurigakan, ada sebuah papan di depannya.

"Bantuan untuk seorang kaya yang fakir," ucapku dengan suara pelan.

Astaga.

"Hei, kau." Aku mencoba memanggil orang itu. Aku sangat yakin bahwa orang ini adalah Kamui, tapi dia tidak kunjung menyahuti panggilanku. "Kamui?"

Dia hanya diam.

Mungkin dia bukan Kamui. Lalu dia ada di mana?

Selagi aku sedang bingung, aku melihat ada sebuah mobil yang berjalan ke arahku. Mobil itu melaju dalam kecepatan yang pelan, tampak seperti ingin mampir. Dan, ya, mobil itu benar-benar berhenti. Di depan orang misterius ini.

Aku melihat dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya, dan tanpa membuka pintu mobil, dia melemparkan beberapa koin ke sebuah tempat di depan orang misterius itu.

Aku melongo melihatnya.

Setelah mobil itu kembali berjalan menjauh, aku memperhatikan orang misterius itu mengangkat topi miliknya sebagai tanda hromat atau apapun yang mirip seperti itu, kemudian menaruhnya kembali di atas kepalanya.

Dia mengambil koin-koin itu, dan berdiri dengan gerakan yang pelan.

Entah kenapa jantungku sedikit berdebar. Aku penasaran sekaligus takut mengenai apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba dia tertawa nyaring. Kalau aku punya penyakit jantung, mungkin rohku sudah terlempar entah ke mana. Belum puas rupanya dia mengagetkanku. Tanpa kuduga-duga, dia langsung melepaskan jubah dan topi kebesarannya itu, membuang mereka semua secara tidak beraturan.

Sudah kuduga dia itu Kamui!

"Bangsat kau. Bisakah kau tidak menakutiku sehari saja?" Aku melabraknya yang tertawa sinting dengan tangan masih menggenggam koin-koin uang tadi.

"Hahaha! Hei, kalau tidak begitu, kita takkan bisa pulang tanpa ada bensin yang mengisi mobilku ini!" Dia masih saja tertawa bahkan ketika aku memukul bahunya dengan keras. Dia memang sempat mengernyit sih.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Sedangkan aku hanya bertanya dengan heran.

"Kau harus tahu. Gara-gara kita melarikan diri dari hantu sialan itu, mobil ini kehabisan bensin."

"Dan kau tidak membawa uang sama sekali?"

"_Bingo_!" Dia tertawa lagi. "Dan aku tahu kau juga tidak membawa uang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyamar dan mengemis saja! Lumayan, 'kan?"

"Tunggu. Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku tidak ingat bawa uang?"

Dia tiba-tiba terdiam. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Hei?" Aku menegurnya.

"Hum? Ah, tentu saja itu rahasia..." Dia seolah-olah tersentak, lalu menyeringai. "Ayo. Uang ini sudah cukup dan aku yakin bensin yang masih tersisa sedikit ini juga cukup membawa kita sampai ke POM selanjutnya."

Aku menjawabnya dengan bergumam tidak jelas. Aku masih bingung bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku tidak membawa uang.

Dan aku berpikir sepertinya kalau aku menanyakannya sekarang, dia takkan mau menjawabnya.

Setelah aku berada di dalam mobil, aku memutuskan bahwa aku akan menanyakan hal itu nanti. Ya, nanti. Meskipun aku tidak tahu "nanti" itu kapan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

to be continued.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

03122015\. WHBY18. YV


	19. The Fake Doll

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 19 . The Fake Doll**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku tahu ini sama sekali tidak seram dan malah cenderung sangat garing. Tapi sudahlah. Aku yakin kalian tetap mau membaca meskipun aku bilang begitu.

Ini pengalamanku ketika aku masih bersekolah SD. Saat di mana aku masih sangat amat polos, dan belum terlalu tertarik dengan dunia gaib.

Jadi sebagai murid di sekolah biasa di mana sistem pembelajarannya pun juga biasa saja, tentu saja kita akan menemui, adakalanya suatu jam pembelajaran hanya akan dipenuhi oleh hiruk-pikuk siswa yang menganggur karena gurunya tidak hadir. Ya, aku yakin kalian pasti juga pernah mengalaminya.

Ada seorang siswi di antara kami, sebutlah dia M—karena aku tidak ingat siapa namanya. Dia terkenal sebagai orang yang ambisius, pemberani, dan pembosan. Dia tidak akan segan-segan menantang maut ketika dia sudah benar-benar penasaran dan antusias terhadap suatu hal yang menarik baginya.

Pada saat itu, dia memutuskan bahwa semua anak akan memainkan sebuah permainan yang sesungguhnya lumayan berbahaya—ini ada kaitannya dengan boneka, mungkin di tempat kalian ini disebut permainan jelangkung.

"Apa? Kau serius?" Teman-temannya sempat ragu ketika mereka mendengar keputusan si M itu. Sementara itu, M hanya mengangguk penuh antusias.

"Ayolah! Kita tidak akan apa-apa! Setelah dia menulis namanya, kita akan memintanya untuk pergi!"

Kalau kupikir-pikir sekarang, apa bisa semudah itu mengusir roh?

Aku yang saat itu sedang duduk di salah satu sisi kelas, hanya bengong karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal itu.

"Hei, Kaito. Kau mau ikut kami? Kami mau ke kantin," ajak temanku yang berada di sampingku. Dia sudah memasang ancang-ancang hendak meninggalkan kelas. "Kami tidak mau ikut permainan macam gini."

"Eits!" Tiba-tiba M datang dan menyergap temanku itu. "Kalian juga harus ikut! Tidak ada yang boleh pergi begitu saja!"

"Hei! Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan seenaknya begitu?!" Jelas saja temanku tidak terima.

Tapi aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang M lakukan hingga akhirnya teman-temanku itu menyerah dan terpaksa ikut dengannya.

Jadi, sebelum ritual dimulai, kami meminggirkan meja-meja agar tercipta ruang kosong di tengah-tengah kelas. M dan teman-temannya duduk di tengah kelas, sedangkan aku duduk di pinggir kelas karena bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak paham kenapa ini bisa terjadi.

Oke, aku ingin mengingatkan. Ini adalah masa SD, di mana semua anak di dalamnya masih sangat polos dan ada beberapa di antaranya masih penakut. Hmm, mungkin aku termasuk yang terakhir ini.

Karena mereka tidak tahu di mana mencari batok kelapa—yang biasanya dijadikan sebagai kepala boneka—dan segala macam benda mengenainya, jadilah mereka mencari penggantinya dengan... pulpen.

Pulpen itu berwarna kuning, dan ada sebuah miniatur mainan yang mirip sekali dengan Bumblebee (robot Transformer) tapi bukan itu, di salah satu ujungnya. Pulpen itu berukuran lumayan besar untuk dipakai menulis, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ada pulpen seperti itu di dunia ini.

Kemudian, mereka menyiapkan selembar kertas untuk dijadikan media menulis. Tirai jendela pun ditutup, lampu kelas dimatikan.

Mereka—si M dan teman-temannya—mulai membaca mantranya. Aku tidak tahu apakah mantranya benar atau tidak, karena aku sendiri tidak mendengarkannya. Saat itu aku mulai sadar bahwa ini adalah permainan berbahaya dimana ada kemungkinan salah satu di antara kami bisa saja mengalami kesurupan.

Jadi intinya, aku mulai ketakutan sendiri. Dan aku yakin tidak akan ada yang peduli juga dengan hal itu karena mereka juga ketakutan.

Aku bisa melihat "boneka" itu dipegang oleh lima orang siswi, termasuk si M juga, dan mereka memutarnya di atas kertas dengan gemetar. Ketahuan sekali bahwa mereka juga sebenarnya ketakutan.

Tapi aku tidak menemukan adanya raut ketakutan di wajah M. Apakah dia segitunya antusias hingga melupakan apa itu namanya rasa takut?

Seusai mereka membacakan mantranya, mereka berhenti memutar "boneka" itu. Suasana kelas pun hening. Semua orang menunggu apakah kira-kira yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada yang terjadi. Benar-benar tidak ada yang terjadi.

M pun bergumam, "Apakah kita salah membaca mantranya?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak ada yang berani menjawabnya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, tiba-tiba "boneka" itu terlihat bergetar.

Semua anak langsung menjerit.

Mereka berlarian keluar kelas. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak yang memegang "boneka" tadi.

Tapi ada beberapa anak yang masih bertahan di dalam kelas. Entah apakah mereka hanya terlalu kaget untuk beranjak dari tempatnya, ataukah rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takut mereka sehingga mereka memilih untuk tetap berada di tempat?

Aku tidak termasuk di antara ketiga golongan di atas. Aku tetap bertahan di kelas karena aku sendiri terlalu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Soalnya semua itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku mendesis pelan. Aku menatap pada M yang ternyata masih duduk di tengah kelas. "Boneka" yang bergetar tadi sekarang berada di atas lantai. Tidak berdiri, atau melayang. "Boneka" alias pulpen itu tidak bergerak sama sekali melainkan tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Yang kudengar hanyalah gumaman pelan oleh si M, dan dia tersenyum miring.

"Yah, aku gagal ketemu mereka lagi deh."

* * *

.

.

* * *

**to be continued.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Balesan review. (11 review)**

* * *

** Kamui Shion** : GYAAAAAA THANKS JUGA UDAH SETIA NUNGGUIN WHBY SAMPAI MAU BERKARAT GINI. /apaansihthor

Tapi kelakuan Akaito emang mirip anjing, 'kan? /dibakar Akaito/ Njir, ane ngetik bagian "kencan" itu dalam keadaan mabok, jadi udah gak sadar lagi. Dan ketika udah sadar, ane malah sayang mau ngehapus bagian itu. /nak

Kenapa Kaito bilang dia menyesal udah ketemu sama Gakupo? Tenang, ending cerita ini akan menjelaskan semuanya, mwahahaha. /nak

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

** Inelle** : Mungkin dia haus, makanya dia minjem gelas buat minum, trus dia taroh di atas meja, jadi suaranya kedengaran. /apaansih

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

** purpleYumi** : Yup, yang jalan sama Kaito itu setannya, tapi Kaito aja yang gak sadar saking polosnya. www

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

** lalalala-chan desu** : Kaito 'kan maso, jadi dia mah orapopo. /wat/ Ciee, hati-hati, ntar ada yang ngetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar loh. Trus, cilukba! /nak

Btw, rumah saya deket banget sama kuburan loh, trus ada anjing di seberang rumah, jadi anggap aja itu udah lumayan horor. www

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

** macaroon waffle** : Trus selama pulang magrib itu, pernah ketemu sama yang gitu-gitu gak? /apanya/ Wanjerr, Nezumi dan Shion pula. wwwww

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

** Aoi-chan to Seiyuu-chan desu** : Bagian "kencan" itu emang bagian yang amat ambigu dan pada saat saya sadar bahwa itu tidak seharusnya ada di fanfic ini, entah kenapa saya malah terlalu sayang buat ngehapus itu. /waat/ Wanjerrr, Kaito yang cemburu itu unyu sekalee. /apa

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

** puella** : Ah, makasih, saya emang unyu kok. /bukanlu/ Hiks, internet positif itu emang sangat kamvret sekali. :v

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

** TrueNaturePJ** : Adegan itu gak sengaja aku buat sebenarnya, tapi karena terlalu sayang sama bagian itu, jadi aku biarin aja. /apa/ Hahaha, di chapter 18 ada adegan yang ambigu lagi tuh, mari kita fangirl-an lagi. www /nak

Wah, bisa juga tuh. Aku pernah mampir di sana sih, tapi itu udah lama banget. Lumayan juga, siapa tau bisa mancing ide. www

Btw, sebenarnya aku udah ngerasa ini dari pertama kali kamu nge-review fanfic ini, tapi kayanya aku pernah baca fanfic yaoi apa gitu judulnya di fandom Gravitation, udah dihapus sih kayanya, dan penname authornya itu rasanya ada "truenature"nya... apa itu fanfic-mu? ._. Maaf aku cuma pengen tau /apaansihthor

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

** Seijuurou Eisha** : Trus aku jadi jin penunggu pohon beringin. /apanya/ Tidak! Jangan gelitik aku, gelitikin Kaito aja nih. /ngelemparKaito

Eciee, makasih. Aku senang ada yang bilang ini serem. www Wah, apa lidinya cuma satu? Trus, batang lidinya ditaroh kaya apa? Kayanya bisa dijadiin bahan cerita nih...

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

** Xinon** : Iyaa saya sendiri juga gak nyangka, bentar lagi WHBY udah mau tamat aja! /thor/ Yah... anggap aja itu semacam teror. Dan btw, saya seneng aja bisa bikin Kaito jadi paranoid gara-gara sering diteror sama para hantu. www /nak

Kadang-kadang baca urban legend sih, entah itu di internet, atau malah orang-orang di dunia nyata yang cerita. Njir, 3 chapter ini aja udah bikin ngesot apalagi sampai 10 chapter... tapi kalo lagi kebanjiran ide, bisa aja kayanya. /apa

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

** Hanako Frost** : Hahaha, tapi pada akhirnya, saya baru update hari ini. www Eciee, ketagihan pengen baca lagi. /gakgitu

Gak apa-apa, authornya ngaco juga kok, jadi kalo dapat review ngaco, authornya pasti bisa langsung paham. /nak

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : Pertama-tama, untuk ribuan kalinya jadi saya yakin kalian pasti muak membacanya, saya mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya telat update dan ingkar janji. Ngomongnya cuma sampai November, tapi nyatanya saya baru bisa update di Desember. Ya, banyak kejadian ini-itu yang membuat saya "sibuk" dan ini juga sudah disempat-sempatkan buat update... yah, nanti bakal ada laporannya kok, apa aja yang saya lakuin selama hiatus panjang ini.

Dan btw, di chapter depan, akan muncul seorang tokoh yang benar-benar misterius dan sungguh, dia telah mengubah kehidupan Kaito 180 derajat! Dia juga termasuk faktor yang menentukan akhir dari cerita ini loh. Dia cewek atau cowok? Entah, mungkin dia bencong... /dibacok

(_Hint_ : Dia juga pernah muncul di antara chapter 1-19 (njir, saya gak nyangka bentar lagi udah chapter 20 aja!), tapi hanya numpang nama, numpang lewat... atau bisa jadi dia sama sekali tidak pernah tampil di sini tapi sosoknya disebut-sebut oleh tokoh lainnya, silakan tebak siapakah dia)

Oke, beritahu saja saya apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang fanfic ini... atau tentang saya. /apaansihthor/ Jaa.

* * *

03122015\. WHBY19. YV


	20. M for Mysterious

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 20 . M for Mysterious**

**The Creation-Story **© Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku minta waktu sebentar untuk kali ini saja, berhubung ini adalah pertemuan kita yang kedua puluh, dan sesungguhnya aku juga sedang kehabisan cerita seram. Jangan khawatir, selanjutnya kita akan kembali ber-horor ria lagi.

Aku ingin menceritakan garis besar dari apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini, dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak bisa dijawab oleh si penerbit cerita ini (kalian memanggilnya "_author_") dan hanya aku sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya.

Aku senang karena kita sudah bersama selama lebih dari satu tahun. Aku benar-benar berharap kita bisa bersama lebih lama lagi. Tidak, jangan menangis dulu. Ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita. Setidaknya si _author_ juga tidak rela kalau pertemuan kita berakhir hanya sampai sini saja.

_Justru ini adalah awal dari semuanya._

Jadi, di pertemuan pertama, untuk pertama kalinya kalian dan juga aku bertemu dengan makhluk bernama Kamui Gakupo ini. Dia termasuk orang yang nyentrik selain karena dia sering tampak mencolok di antara orang lain dengan rambut ungu gelapnya itu, tidak semua orang punya sifat pemberani dan nekad seperti dia.

Tapi kurasa kalian malah menyukai sifatnya yang seperti itu. Aku? Entahlah. Aku selalu tidak bisa menjawab ketika ada yang menanyakan hal itu padaku.

Dari pertemuan pertama kita itu, aku selalu mendapat surat dari para pembaca yang isinya beragam. Ada yang sekalian curcol tentang pengalaman mistis mereka, ada yang memberikan pendapat mereka mengenai tingkat keseraman ceritaku di setiap pertemuan, ada yang menyarankan aku untuk membaca _urban_ _legend_—siapa tahu aku berniat untuk menceritakannya pada Kamui, lalu manusia itu pun akan penasaran dan ingin membuktikan kebenarannya, dan ujung-ujungnya aku akan diseret olehnya untuk menemaninya.

Ada juga yang sepertinya cemburu kalau ada perempuan yang ikut terlibat dalam kisah seru petualanganku ini. Hahaha, aku tertawa kalau ada yang mengatakannya. Bukannya aku ini tidak tertarik pada perempuan atau bagaimana. Pasalnya aku tidak pernah terpikir kalau aku senang berada di dekat orang lain. Termasuk juga laki-laki.

Lalu ada juga yang bilang kalau bisa saja ada sesuatu di antara aku dan Kamui, saking seringnya kami berpetualang bersama. Hm, mari kuluruskan. Jadi, aku yakin, di setiap cerita, pasti ada beberapa adegan yang membuat kalian berpikir bahwa mungkin aku atau Kamui itu... homo. Malah ada yang bilang, "Ya mungkin emang gak ada homo-nya, tapi bisa aja, 'kan? Mereka diam-diam saling suka?"

Ayolah, aku sudah memfokuskan bahwa... sebentar, aku melihat ke judul dulu.

Aku sudah memfokuskan bahwa "What's Happening Beside You" yang artinya adalah "Apa yang Sedang Terjadi Di Sampingmu" ini hanya akan menceritakan sekitar dunia gaib dan seisinya, dan pengalamanku mengenainya, dan tidak akan ada yang namanya homo, yaoi, _shounen_-_ai_, atau apapun itu di sini. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku lebih baik diculik hantu dan tidak pernah kembali lagi ke dunia nyata daripada harus mengalaminya.

Oke, aku berlebihan.

Yang penting aku sudah ngomong ya. Masalah kalian mau tetap _fangirling_-an atau apapun itu, terserah kalian.

Lalu, di pertemuan kesepuluh, tiba-tiba adikku Akaito datang seenaknya dan turut memporak-porandakan hidupku dengan tingkahnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Kamui. Hanya saja dia lebih sembrono dan tentu saja itu karena umurnya lebih muda dariku, dan Kamui sendiri umurnya lebih tua dua tahun dariku.

Bukannya apa. Umur sering dikaitkan pada lebih berpengalamannya seseorang, bukan?

Dan ada yang bertanya juga, apakah aku ini punya indera keenam. Jawabannya adalah; awalnya tidak, dan sekarang aku tidak yakin. Karena kau sudah tahu, bukan? Terkadang aku bisa melihat "mereka" secara langsung dengan mataku sendiri, dan yah, itu terjadi selama aku bersama Kamui dan Akaito. Aku curiga bahwa mereka berdua membawa dampak "indera keenam" itu padaku.

Dan aku pun terpengaruh.

Uh, _well_, apalagi pertanyaannya? Ah, iya.

Ada yang penasaran, siapakah tokoh misterius yang akan muncul di pertemuan berikutnya? Ya, si _author_ mengatakannya. Kadang aku heran. Aku belum mengalaminya, tapi dia sendiri sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia seperti paranormal. Meskipun terkadang dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kalian ajukan, seperti di atas tadi.

Aku beri satu petunjuk lagi.

Dia satu kampus denganku, tapi dia tidak pernah kusebutkan namanya. Uhm, itu sama sekali tidak membantu ya? Hmm...

Baiklah, aku beri petunjuk yang benar-benar berguna—dia berinisial M, dan dia adalah perempuan. Maaf ini kejam, tapi kita benar-benar butuh perempuan di sini. Suka atau tidak, silakan simpan kekecewaan kalian nanti setelah kalian sadar siapa dia.

"Sedang apa kau, Shion?"

"Huh?" Aku menoleh, dan ternyata Kamui menghampiriku. "Aku sedang mengetik jurnal."

Aku tidak yakin apakah yang sedang kuketik ini bisa disebut jurnal atau tidak.

"Oh, jurnal itu?" Dia terkekeh sebentar. "Apakah ada yang sudi membacanya?"

Aku tidak menjawab melainkan menatapnya tajam. "Kau sendiri sedang apa? Kupikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini."

"Bicara apa kau? Bukannya aku sering datang untuk melihat klub Ilmu Gaib tercintaku ini?" Lalu dia nyengir, aku hanya melengos.

"Kau bilang kau akan sibuk dengan keluargamu selama seminggu."

"Aku baru berangkat besok." Dia mengendikkan bahunya. Dan menghela napas. "Hah, padahal aku benci bertemu mereka, tapi kurasa kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa kabur lagi dari mereka."

Kalian pasti penasaran bagaimana keluarganya selama ini. Aku sendiri juga penasaran sih, tapi aku tidak berani bertanya karena sepertinya dia begitu membenci keluarganya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi, dia selalu kabur dari mereka.

Seakan-akan dia punya masalah besar yang tidak ingin dia selesaikan dengan mereka.

Sementara itu, aku hanya bergumam tidak jelas atas respon terhadap curcolnya tadi. Lalu aku mematikan laptopku dalam _mode_ hibernasi, menutup monitornya, dan memasukkannya dalam tas ranselku. Aku berdiri. "Aku mau ke perpustakaan, ada buku yang mau kucari."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku keliling kampus."

Aku mengangguk. Dan pergi meninggalkan dia.

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu punya banyak teman di kampus ini. Makanya selama di perjalanan, tidak banyak orang yang kukenal. Mungkin aku akan bertegur-sapa dengan seorang gadis sebaya denganku bernama Morinaga Mayu yang terkenal dengan kesuraman dan penampilannya yang gotik. Tidak, dia hanya temanku.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, aku langsung menuju bagian rak buku yang kucari.

Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya apa jurusanku, aku mengambil jurusan yang menurutku lumayan pasaran—bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berguna suatu hari nanti tapi setidaknya di semester 5 ini, aku sedang mencari pekerjaan sampingan. Apapun itu yang penting menghasilkan uang.

Saat itu perpustakaan sebenarnya sedang tidak ramai, tapi tidak bisa dibilang sunyi karena masih ada beberapa orang yang berseliweran. Di bagian rak buku tempatku berada ini termasuk sunyi, hanya ada aku.

Aku berusaha fokus pada pencarianku.

Aku berhenti pada suatu rak yang berlabel "Sastra". Mataku mulai mencari dengan gencar, berusaha selekas mungkin mendapatkan apa yang kucari.

_Duk._

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sebuah buku berada di atas lantai dengan keadaan terbalik. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Entah kenapa, sesaat aku merasa ada yang salah dengan buku itu.

Aku pun menghampirinya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam rak.

Lalu aku kembali pada rak buku tadi. Aku mencari lagi.

_Duk._

Huh? Kenapa bukunya jatuh lagi?

Kali ini aku tidak langsung mengembalikannya. Aku memperhatikan di sekitar, siapa tahu ada seseorang atau mungkin apapun yang bisa didefinisikan sebagai penyebab jatuhnya buku itu.

Tapi nihil. Aku tidak menemukan apapun.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap berpikir jernih dan mengembalikan buku itu lagi ke tempatnya. Aku berulang kali memastikan bahwa buku itu tidak akan terjatuh lagi.

Aku kembali pada pencarianku. Meskipun aku fokus mencari, mataku tetap berusaha mencuri-curi lirik pada daerah buku yang terjatuh tadi.

Ketika aku sudah mendapatkan buku yang kucari, aku langsung membawa buku itu dan berbelok ke kanan—

—tanpa menyadari bahwa ada yang berdiri di sampingku.

BRUK!

Aku memekik. Dan orang yang kutabrak ini sepertinya juga ikut memekik. Aku refleks menutup mata karena terkejut.

Aku terkejut karena kupikir tidak ada orang. Lalu aku membuka mata dan ternyata ada seorang gadis yang sebaya denganku.

"M-maafkan aku, Furukawa-san. Kupikir tidak ada orang." Aku menunduk untuk membantunya berdiri. Dia tidak menolak dan dia berhasil berdiri tanpa adanya kesulitan.

"Hahaa, jangan khawatir, Shion-kun. Ini salahku karena aku diam saja dari tadi seperti seorang penguntit." Dia tertawa sembari mengusap belakang kepala merah cerinya. Namanya Furukawa Miki, dia dari jurusan psikologi kriminal. Aku bertanya kenapa dia mengambil jurusan itu, dan dia bilang dia tidak sengaja mengambilnya karena dia sedikit terobsesi dengan kata kriminal itu.

Dia bilang dia maunya jadi polisi wanita, tapi gagal karena tinggi badannya tidak memenuhi syarat. Aku jadi turut prihatin padanya.

"Tapi aku rasa aku tidak tega mengganggumu karena wajahmu tadi terlihat serius sekali." Dia memasang wajah aneh.

"Aku harus serius karena kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menemukan buku yang tembus pandang ini." Yang kumaksud tembus pandang adalah karena buku itu sulit sekali ditemukan.

"Hoo, begitukah? Hm, aku harus pergi karena aku juga mencari sebuah buku. Dosenku janji kalau aku berhasil menemukannya, dia akan menuntaskan nilai remedialku." Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah belakangku dan melempar senyum. "Sampai nanti, Shion-kun."

"Ya, sampai nanti."

Lalu dia pergi.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk segera ke meja pustakawan. Ada seorang wanita berambut persik yang duduk di belakang meja itu.

"Kembalikan buku ini satu minggu lagi," ucap si pustakawan, membubuhkan keterangan di belakang buku pinjamanku dan juga cap stempel kampus ini, lalu dia menatapku. Tersenyum tipis. "Jangan sampai terlambat lagi seperti bulan lalu, Shion."

"Ayolah, jangan diingat-ingat lagi, Maika-san. Aku sudah minta maaf, 'kan?"

Dia hanya tertawa dengan elegan. Wanita asal Spanyol yang entah kenapa namanya mirip orang Jepang itu kemudian menutup belakang buku, dan memberikannya padaku. "Atau perlu aku kirim e-mail padamu pada saat jatuh tempo?"

"Hahaha, terima kasih. Kurasa tidak perlu." Sebenarnya lumayan juga kalau ada yang mau melakukannya untukku, tapi rasanya sungkan sekali. Lalu aku berjalan pergi. "Aku pergi dulu, Maika-san."

"_Muchas gracias_*."

"Hah?" Aku tidak tahu apa artinya, jadi aku segera membalik badanku untuk bertanya. Dan lagi-lagi aku menabrak seseorang.

Kenapa dari tadi aku terus-terusan menabrak orang lain sih!

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja..." Aku perlahan ternganga melihat, siapa yang kali ini kutabrak.

"Hum? Oh, hei. Kaito-kun."

"M-Meiko? Hatsune?" Aku memanggil nama kedua orang yang kini berada di hadapanku. Rambut coklat dan rambut _teal_. Sakine Meiko dan Hatsune Miku. Dua orang yang sama-sama berasal dari masa laluku.

Sebenarnya aku pernah bertemu dengan Hatsune karena dia memang kuliah di sini, aku hanya belum pernah bertemu dengan Meiko. Makanya aku terkejut.

"Hoo, apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Tidakkah kau menyapa kami dengan senyum lebar atau sejenis itu?"

"M-maaf, aku hanya syok. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa bertemu kalian di sini..." Aku masih linglung melihat mereka. "Dan aku tidak pernah terpikir kalau kau akan berteman dengan Hatsune, Meiko."

"Humm, aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan memanggil Meiko-san tanpa embel-embel apapun, Kaito-kun." Hatsune menampilkan seringainya. Aku pun segera tersadar.

"B-benar juga..."

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan dipanggil seperti itu, tapi mungkin orang-orang akan curiga kalau kita ini pacaran, Kaito-kun," ucap Meiko mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa mendengar mereka berkata seperti itu, aku jadi merasa malu sendiri.

"Err... kalau begitu, aku panggil Meiko-san saja?"

"Hah, _it's_ _fair_, _really_." Lalu Meiko tertawa. "Oh iya. Kami pergi dulu, Kaito-kun. Semoga kau tidak menabrak orang lain lagi ya."

Hatsune hanya tersenyum tipis padaku sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Aku pun melongo.

_Lagi_? Darimana dia tahu kalau tadi aku juga menabrak orang lain?

"Tadi mereka juga dari dalam perpustakaan loh, Shion. Mungkin dia melihatmu di dalam tadi." Maika menyahut dari meja pustakawannya.

"Oh, mungkin..." Aku sendiri tidak yakin. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat mereka, makanya tadi aku cukup terkejut bertemu dengan mereka di sini.

Lalu aku pergi dari perpustakaan, dan langsung menuju ke taman karena di sana ada tempat duduk macam cafetaria tapi bukan itu. Aku sering duduk di sana.

Ternyata di sana sudah ada orang. Cih, padahal aku ingin mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian.

"Hei, Kaito!" Aku disambut oleh temanku yang sedang duduk di sana. Namanya Takahashi Kyoshi. Dia berada di sekeliling teman-temannya. "Bilang iya!"

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa aku harus bilang iya?" Biasanya kalau sudah begini, dia berencana untuk menipuku dalam entah apapun itu. "Aku tidak akan terjebak lagi, Kyo."

"Sudahlah. Ayo bilang iya!" Seseorang di sebelahnya juga ikutan memaksaku, namanya Meito—aku tidak tahu apa nama marganya—tapi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Jadi dia terkesan seperti sedang bercanda denganku.

Aku tidak menjawab melainkan menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Haha, baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang kali ini, Kaito." Lalu Kyo tertawa. Aku pun mendengus.

Terakhir kali, mereka menjebakku dalam "jebakan" di mana aku terpaksa memasang foto seorang perempuan sebagai foto profilku gara-gara aku salah jawab. Kalian masih ingat, 'kan? Di pertemuan kita yang kesepuluh itu? Dan perempuan yang mereka tentukan itu adalah, Hatsune.

Sialan, 'kan?

Tapi syukurlah Hatsune sendiri tidak keberatan setelah kujelaskan padanya mengenai semua yang telah terjadi. Dia hanya bilang supaya aku lebih berhati-hati dalam berbicara.

_Well_.

Uhm, kurasa cukup sampai di sini. Aku sengaja menceritakan ini pada kalian, karena si M yang misterius ini adalah seseorang dari lima perempuan dan satu laki-laki yang muncul di pertemuan kali ini. Untuk Sakamoto Mew-san dan Maria? _Well_, kata _author_, mereka tidak ada hubungannya, jadi mereka tidak masuk hitungan.

Silakan tebak, tapi aku maupun si _author_ tidak akan memberitahukan siapa dia secara gamblang. Ya, hinalah si _author_ karena sudah tidak bertanggung-jawab.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Balasan review (9 review)**

* * *

** TrueNaturePJ** : Akhir-akhir ini lagi suka main VN bergenre misteri sih, jadi tertarik juga mau bikin WHBY ini sedikit ada misterinya juga... oh, gitu ya. Berarti waktu itu aku salah lihat. www

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

** macaroon waffle** : Gak, jangan nangis, ini belum berakhir kok. /author ikutan nangis/ Hahaha, tapi sayang sekali! Si M adalah seorang cewek! BWAHAHAHAHA /dibakar

Entahlah, siapa yang tahu? Mungkin Gakupo beneran nge-grepe Kaito. /NAK/ Makasih buat kesannya, entah kenapa saya terharu. /sob

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

** kamui shion** : Karena Kaito pingsan, maka itu semua adalah misteri yang hanya Gakupo sendiri yang tahu. www Silakan tebak tebak, tapi jawabannya gak langsung ketahuan loh. www

Hahaha, maaf deh ya. Soalnya pas UAS, ane bukannya belajar atau gimana, malah asik ngetik fanfic dan main game sih. /janganditiru/ Meito muncul nih, tapi cuma numpang lewat. Hahaha. /nak

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

** Aoi-chan to Seiyuu-chan desu** : Itu foto orang tak dikenal, tapi bukan berasal dari Shion. Makanya Kaito panik dan gelisah melihatnya... hahaha, unyu banget, 'kan? Saya jadi pengen bikin Kaito yang polos gitu lagi nanti. XD

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

** YuRara792** : Gak, saya usahain gak bakal tamat sebelum chapter 30 kok, karena bagaimanapun juga, saya sendiri udah terlanjur suka sama fanfic ini. www

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

** Inelle** : Uhuk, meskipun kesannya maksa, saya ngerasa mereka berdua lagi kencan di chapter 18 itu. /nak

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

** lalalala-chan desu** : Maaf banget, Hitori Kakurenbo itu udah saya rencanain buat chapter nanti, entah chapter berapa, pokoknya ada... jangan kecewa ya. /apaansih

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

** Vanilla Latte** : Haee, ane seneng baca review ente. /apaansih/ Btw, mungkin baru bakal tamat di chapter 30-an atau sekitar itu, soalnya kita baru mulai seriusnya dari sini.

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

** Tanpa Nama** : Bisa jadi Gakupo grepe-grepe dia. /sudahthor/ Oh, serem amat yak. Itu beneran? O_o

Uhm, siapa ya? Mungkin nanti bakal keliatan jawabannya meskipun gak secara langsung. www /nak

Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : Sumpah, untuk kali ini beneran gak ada horornya karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada saya yang membuat saya "kehilangan selera horor untuk sementara waktu". Jangan khawatir, di chapter selanjutnya bakal lanjut lagi kok, horornya. Cuma buat merayakan chapter WHBY yang ke-20 ini aja. Karena setelah ini kita bakal lebih serius dan Kaito bakal lebih sering diteror. Mwahahaha. /ketawajahat

Siapapun yang kalian tebak, tiba-tiba saya berubah pikiran dan mau bikin si M ini menunjukkan dirinya secara perlahan namun pasti. Jadi, di setiap chapter, bakal muncul orang yang berinisal M, meskipun saya tidak bisa menjamin apakah orangnya bakal itu-itu aja atau bagaimana. Tapi si M yang sebenarnya akan ketahuan dan dia tetap merupakan orang yang sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupan Kaito. Hahaha, maaf saya seenaknya. /dibuang

Baiklah, sekian. Terima kasih dan sampai nanti, _minna_! XD

(Btw, Takahashi Kyoshi itu KYO dari ZOLA Project. Dia juga muncul di fanfic sebelah loh. /gakadayangnanya)

* * *

24122015\. WHBY20. YV


End file.
